A Million Love Songs Later
by OhhWow
Summary: Future Fic. 8 years have passed Chuck and Blair have moved on with their lives. Things are different now but with Chuck still hung up on Blair can he ever win her back? Or is he just fighting a losing battle?
1. No Place Like Home

A Million Love Songs Later

8 YEARS LATER.

Blair's Story: Blair has attended Yale for 4 years, she has studied English lit and language, she has since become a public speaker and has written a few books. She lived in Connecticut for 2 years but She has since moved back to Manhattan with her fiancé.

Chuck's Story: He has been carrying on being 'Chuck Bass'. He had lost interest in the business, until 3 years earlier where he changed and he is now the CEO of Bass Industries and running the company very successfully. He is still living in Manhattan

Nate's Story: He took a year out from school after graduation, and then went to study media at NYU, He is now living back in Manhattan with his girlfriend and is a Movie producer.

Serena's Story: After studying at Brown for 2 years, She took a year out and took a trip around Europe, She is one of the most famous super models of the day. She is still in contact with Blair, but they did fall out 6 years earlier but have made up a year ago. She is living in California, but has a home in Manhattan too.

Dan's Story: He got into Yale and studied there for 3 years on a scholarship. He then went onto work at the New York times and worked his way up to being the editor. He is also an unpublished novelist. He has had no contact with the rest of the Upper East Siders, Apart from Blair who he studied with at Yale. He is living in Midtown Manhattan with his wife.

Chapter 1- No Place Like Home

Oh how the years went by. It seemed so so long ago. But in fact it was only eight years. How their lives had changed, The new people they had met. The lovers they'd had, some better than others. The moving, home from home. But one day fate would decide to bring them all back together to the place they used to call home.

_ _ _

Blair took one step out of the terminal building and the freezing winter breeze just came rushing towards her, but it didn't bother her. She was home. Winter in New York was always her favourite time of year.

After quickly getting into the warm limo and hastily driving away towards the city the memories came flooding back to Blair. But if she was truly honest they hadn't really ever gone away.

The first thought that came to mind was of Daniel Humphrey. Just as they drove over the Brooklyn bridge. She gazed through the tinted window thinking to herself. Where was he now? What had he done with his life? The last time she saw him was at graduation at Yale. She never thought Dan Humphrey would ever get into a place like Yale but to her surprise he did and even more surprisingly he didn't annoy her as much as she thought he would. He actually turned out to be a good friend and a trusted one.

She remembered all the things that had happened at Yale and when she had no one to turn too, No familiar faces. Dan was there. He was really a blessing, and even though she would never concede it, he was her friend.

Now every time she thought of Brooklyn she would think of Dan Humphrey.

As the limo drove closer to her old home she realised they would have to take the route though 5th avenue, and that's when the smile on her face grew as she thought of Serena Van der Woodsen.

How was the party girl? Even though they were still in contact Blair hadn't seen Serena for two years, it doesn't seem that long but it took it's toll on Blair, Serena may of forgotten about her old best friend, but Blair hadn't forgot about her.

Blair picked up the copy of Vogue and browsed the magazine and then on page 77 was the exact reason she hadn't seen her best friend in so long.

Blair took a closer look at the article titled,

"Around the world with Serena Van der Woodsen".

It was all about her world modelling tour. It was an 8 page article, pictures and all. She looked so incredibly beautiful she hadn't aged one bit.

Blair continued to read.

"Serena will be ending her tour in New York City at Fashion Week."

She thought if Serena was coming back to the city then they could catch up, Or maybe Serena wouldn't want that, she would be to busy with all her modelling friends to take some time with Blair.

No.

No.

Blair told herself. She was over that jealousy. She didn't envy Serena anymore, she had no reason to be insecure. But it would be great to see Serena again, after all they had been living 3000 miles away from eachother, they were coast to coast apart.

And all the bad times they'd had together, how they'd help eachother out in any situation and how they'd keep each others secrets, that's what made Blair think she had the best friend in the world. And Blair thought to herself as they drove past the Marc Jacobs boutique, How much she missed Serena.

Her heart was beating faster and faster as she could almost see her old home, but first they had to drive past school, And that's when the real memories came back to her and how she used to be Queen B.

The limo stopped as the lights turned red.

Blair stopped for a second and stared through window at Constance and saw a group of five girls all with their cell phones in their hands. Blair could tell those were the popular kids. The Queen B's of Constance. One of the girls had long dark brown hair, wearing a pink bow headband and Blair saw herself in her,

She was the new Blair and Blair was a new woman.

Nothing like that mattered anymore, she was happy. For once she was happy, and her status didn't seem to matter.

The lights changed.

The limo began to move again, straight past the Palace, and the memories she should have had didn't come to mind.

She seemed to of forgotten.

But then suddenly got the feeling that something was familiar, And yet she couldn't tell what it was. Until they took a left at 68th street.

The familiar feeling grew.

She felt that she should know what it was. What was around this corner? What was it that was waiting for her to recognize?

Thereupon just three blocks away from where it all began, the memories just came flooding back, more than she had expected. So little time and yet so many memories.

Then it came down to it.

Three blocks.

Two blocks.

One block away.

There it was.

Nothing special just a building, a joint. Blair didn't even like it in the first place, It wasn't even what she was 'into'. It was only the vulgar people. Not Blair.

But she couldn't help herself.  
She sat up in her seat and told the driver,

"stop here"

The man sitting beside her spoke.

"We're not there yet are we?"

"No, I just need to see something."

She lightly kissed him on the cheek, reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere...far. She stepped out of the limo and closed the door behind her. She took one step onto the side walk and gazed up at the name sign.

It hadn't changed.

She read out and lightly whispered.

"Victrola".

It was still here, And it was still called Victrola. He must still own it, and that's when Blair thought of Charles Bass.

How long had it been?

Five years.

Five years since she had seen him. Since...That brief encounter that triggered all the events that followed. What if she hadn't of seen him that year? Would her life be as it was now?

She paused.

No. She couldn't think of what ifs. They're not important.

She gazed back at the limo, then back at Victrola.

The memory of the first time she was there came to mind, and she remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

"Where's Nate?"

Chuck asked as her opened the door of the limo.

"I think we just broke up"

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to escape that's what this place if for right?"

Then a passer by bumping into her forced her to leave the time she was in and get back to the real world.

But she was right, Victrola was the place to go for escape.

That's what she thought of her time with Chuck. It was escape.

Escape from being the Blair she wanted everyone to see, to being the Blair she just wanted him to see.

"Blair."

The man stepped out of the limo and joined her on the side walk.

"Oh I remember this place. It's still here"

He laughed.

"Lets go, I'm done here"

She mumbled and took a hold of his hand and got back into the limo. "I'm done". Those words gave her the shivers. They were the words she had told Chuck.

More than once.

Then for all the journey Blair couldn't get the thought of Chuck out of her mind. The journey seemed a little bit like a deja vu. After all she was leaving Victrola. In a limo. With a man. But one thing was different. It wasn't Chuck in the limo with her.

She tried to shake off those thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She was happy.

Ten minutes later they had arrived.

"So how does it feel to be home?"

The man asked.

No reply. Just a smile. But that smile spoke a thousand words. Joy, bliss, excitement. But mostly excitement. She was looking forward to the future, to see her old friends. How everyone was.

But they could wait, it was time to see the old house.

_ _ _

As stressful as a day with Chuck Bass seemed, A day with Matthew Blake seemed even worse. Chuck had dreaded this day he was all for doing good for the business but taking Matthew "jackass" Blake on a tour of New York wasn't his idea of a good day. The C.E.O of Bass industries shouldn't be taking losers like Blake out, but he knew if he wanted to get this multi-million dollar deal he would have to do what he had to do.

"Well I've got to say Chuck, Bart taught you well, This record of your turnover if very impressive"

Matthew said through the grit of his teeth. Like he had ever liked Bart.

Chuck grind and answered.

"Well I'd like to say that he did but everything I've learnt, I taught myself".

He grind, like a sort of sarcastic "Yeah I believe that" grin, And Chuck saw this and he knew that's what all of them thought. He would never be able to live up to his father's name.

But he was going to prove them wrong.

In the next few silent moments that followed Chuck thought of this and the what if came to his mind also.

What if he had continued on that track that he was on five years previously. Continued to be out of control? If what happened five years old hadn't of happened he wouldn't be where he was now, And he had one person to thank for that.

Her.

Blake was still talking but he wasn't paying any attention, His mind were on other things.

_ _ _

The Bass limo pulled up. Matthew and Chuck stepped out.

Just at that same moment Blair came walking out of the Waldorf household. She needed the air. She paused and saw the limo.

She looked confused.

Hadn't their limo gone already?

Then the two figures stepped out from behind the limo, the one that was unknown to Blair went inside the opposite building the other went to talk to the driver.

The limo then drove away and the one that seemed familiar turned around.

Blair nearly dropped down faint.

It was Chuck.

The shock transpired onto her face. She could not believe who she was seeing. After five years. She had seen him.

_ _ _

Chuck sent Matthew into the building. He was certainly not looking forward to the afternoon ahead. He then tapped on the driver's window and told him,  
"Be back in an hour, I'm about to have the most boring afternoon of my life"

The driver seemed to chuckle before finally driving off.

Chuck quickly turned.

He stopped.

She stood out from the crowd.

It was Blair.

The shock transpired onto his face. He could not believe who was seeing. After five years. He had seen her.

_ _ _

She waved to him. He smiled and rapidly walked across to her.

"Hi"

She mumbled to him.

He gazed back at her and put on the one genuine smile he had ever put on his face, and said back.

"Hi Blair"

Blair hadn't been back on the Upper East Side for five years, things seemed so different, but in truth everything was, As she had left it. The same. Everything was the same.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Lonely in the City

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Hey, Okay I said I'd post this on Thursday but I got busy revising my ICT work. God I hate revising! I can't wait until my GCSE's are over with! But then there's A-Levels **cry**. But anyway since I didn't I just read through it and was not happy with the ending so I changed it around a little and added another scene. Just to say thank you to you guys, I really appreciate you taking time to read and leaving me comments, Thank you and I'm so glad you who left comments on chapter 1 liked it. I thought It was bit trashy but I guess not that bad right?! Anyway leave me your comments on chapter 2. Thank you xoxo

Chapter 2- Lonely in the City

The world had stopped. The sight of eachother paused time. No one else around mattered. The streets were empty. No one else was there. Just them. Just Chuck and Blair.

"What are you doing here?"

Chuck asked.

"I'm back"

She answered. As the last word left her mouth the smile on Chuck's face grew even bigger just to have it taken away again.  
"With my fiancé"

His answer was short.

"Oh, Anyone I know?"

Boom.

There it was. Blair did not want to answer that question. Simple as. She quickly changed the subject.

"So how have you been?"

He seemed confused at her quick change of conversation topic. Was she trying to hide something from him? Was she ashamed of this 'fiancé'? He was probably just another posh boy, Not near as good enough for Blair as he would of wanted for her. But it didn't matter, Seeing her was enough for him.

"I've been good, The business is doing great. Everything's great."

Blair smiled. She was glad he was doing so well. She was proud of him. Five years since they'd seen eachother and he had kept his promise. Yes she was very proud.

He thought it polite to ask the same.

"How about you? You just visiting for a while"

She smiled. She was glad he asked, It showed he was concerned, He did want to know how she was.

"Oh no, I...We've moved back. Just got an apartment"

He seemed happy and shocked at the same time.

"You're moving back? Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked surprised and answered.

"Nothing to tell and why should I? We haven't spoken in five years Chuck"

She had nothing to explain to him, And after all, The way they left things five years ago Why would he want to know?

"I just thought you'd want to tell me after..."

She fell silent. She couldn't think of the words to say. He left his sentence unfinished, After what had happened he would be the last person she'd tell.

A shout came from across the street.

"Bass!"

It was Blake. Ruining this moment with Blair. Chuck turned and rolled his eyes.

"What?!"

"Time is money, Lets go."

He gave Chuck a look that said 'Your father wouldn't be so easily distracted'. Chuck really did not want to go back to the other side. Cross the road. He looked at Matthew then gazed back at Blair. It was like before. All those years ago choosing a side. Leaving one to be in the other. It was like before.

"Well, I think you've got business"

Blair spoke.

"Yeah. I better go"

He answered. She turned and began to walk away just to be stopped by his voice.

"Blair..."

She rapidly turned her beautiful head, her wavy dark hair swung around one side of her head.

"Yeah"

She slowly and kind of nervously said.

"We should catch up, Sometime"

She grind. This would be wonderful. She said,

"That would be great."

He seemed overjoyed. He was so happy she had agreed, Chuck was worried she might of said no, The memories of five years ago were still fresh in her mind and seeing him would only bring them back and that was not a good thing to happen.

As they parted ways and waved politely to eachother Blair couldn't help but think about the question he had put to her,

"Anyone I know?"

Why didn't she tell him. He was going to find out eventually she might as well of just told him there and then, Better to hear it from her than from someone else.

She should tell him but by the time she finished going over this she had walked five blocks away from the Bass offices. She would have to wait until next time to see Chuck.

Chuck. Her mind wondered about him.

He had changed. His appearance was much the same but he was a different Chuck Bass. He seemed kinder almost sweet. He seemed the perfect gentleman. Maybe he had changed, For the better. The image of him standing across from her came to her mind. His hair was neatly in place he wore a dark black suit with a satin purple tie. Purple, She giggled to herself. The line Chuck had said may years ago came to mind,

"Why do you wear so much purple?"

She giggled again, And while thinking about him she drifted off into another world, Into another moment and while she was in this moment she turned back only to walk into a cup of Starbucks coffee.

Shock.

"Oh My God. You idiot, This is Coffee! I'll never get this out!"

Blair yelled at the stranger.

"You walked out in front of me!"

He yelled back defending himself. That voice. Where had she heard it before? It was such a familiar voice. Then the name came to her, When she saw his face.

"Humphrey?"

It was. It was Dan.

"Blair? Well trust it to be you who makes me late for my first day"

She smiled.

"Oh Dan, Your sarcasm never fails to amuse me."

He tried to wash the coffee stains out of his brand new suit he had bought especially for his new job that he had waited three years to get too.

_ _ _

3 Years Earlier.

Oh he was so late. Mr Stevens would kill him if he was late again. Dan just wondered down 8th avenue searching for the office. How hard was it? He thought. It was the New York Times building. He still could not believe he had gotten a job there, Even if it was only assistant to an assistant to an assistant but he was there. He would finally get a taste of life as it was like on the other side of the city.

He could not wait to get into the office and start on his writing, Maybe if he was lucky he would find someone who might read his novels and if he was even luckier they might be published. But it would be better not to get to many hopes up, After all this is New York City. You make your own luck in this city, No one will give you a free ride.

This was a whole new life for Dan.

Leaving home, Brooklyn was hard. Rufus had always persuaded his son to do the right thing but he found it very hard to let go of his wonder boy. But the time finally came for Dan to leave Brooklyn and enter Manhattan.

He had got an apartment, Just a small studio on the West side. But he was happy there, He didn't need all the luxuries of life. He was happy there.

So after ten minutes he found it.

The New York Times building.

He gazed up at all fifty two floors, It was amazing. He was lost in the moment.

Then...Bash.

He had crashed into another. Coffee all over his second hand suit. Coffee all over her cheap three-piece suit.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'm sorry that was all my fault"

He apologized.

"Oh God. I wasn't looking where I was going. Now I'll be late for my first day"

She said worriedly, She wasn't the only one who would be late.

"Well if it helps so will I. Not a great first impression to make on the New York Times"

He eyes lit up. She was interested.

"Your working at the New York Times? Me too. Which department?"

"Editing"

She smiled while still trying to clean her suit.

"Oh I'm in photography. I'm Katie by the way, Katie Jones"

Dan smiled and put out a hand to shake hers.

"Dan, Dan Humphrey"

She shook his hand.

"Well Dan Humphrey shall we go make a crappy first impression?"

Her sense of humour seemed to mirror Dan's.

"Why not?"

He laughed and they both entered the New York Times building, Coffee stains and all.

_ _ _

He would never of thought that three years down the line he would be having a deja vu moment, Only he wouldn't be one his way to his first day in a low pay job. He would be on his way to the highest paid job on offer. Editor of the New York Times, And the girl that he had spilled coffee on would be Blair and not Katie.

Katie was at their home preparing their first year of marriage anniversary dinner.

The time he had explained all this to Blair, Time had passed.

"Wow, Editor, You are doing well"

She gave the impression that she was surprised but of course she wasn't, She knew that one day Dan would make it big.

"And your married too, Where was my invite?"

She jokingly said.

"Oh I would of sent you one but it was just a small wedding"

She nodded and smiled.

"Okay I believe you"

He smiled back and asked.

"So what are you doing back Blair?"

She had so much to tell him. It would take a while.

"You want to get some more coffee Dan?"

He wondered for a second if he should, It was his first day. But then he was the boss.

"Why not? I'm the boss now right"

She smiled and they both wondered off down the street towards the nearest Starbucks. These two had a lot to catch up on.

After all they had been best friends at Yale.

Two blasts from the past in one day, Now what were the odds of that?

_ _ _

A few hours later that same day. Blair had finished her coffee morning with Dan. They'd had quite a lovely chat, She had learned so many new things about him. He was married to a woman named Katie, And today was their year anniversary. He had bought her a very beautiful diamond necklace and matching bracelet, Even Blair liked it. They were spending a special dinner together, Dan was hoping for spaghetti bolognese with meatballs.

That was his favourite.

Then it suddenly occurred to her, How much fun she'd had with Dan, Nothing special just drinking having coffee, But she loved it.

It was nice.

Just hanging out. Something she didn't do very often, And hearing Dan speak of Katie and the fun they have together all the ridiculous things they did together,Just enjoying being young. She didn't seem to have that.

Her life was attending endless business parties with her fiancé, Eating alone, Sometimes not seeing him for days when he was off with his friends or when he was.

She was left alone.

_ _ _

3 Years Earlier.

It was half past ten. He still wasn't back. Blair had made such an effort. But then again he did say he was working late. The piece he was working on needed all of his attention. She felt so bored. Ever since she had left Yale and was living in Connecticut her life was boring. No seeing Serena. No seeing Dan. No seeing...Chuck.

She wondered around the apartment and entered the box room, Where all the past was kept.

She scanned the room searching for the box.

There is was. Labelled 2008.

Five years ago.

She ripped the tape off the box and opened it up and found the box of photos from that year. She found a photo, Taken at the Snowflake ball. It was five years to the day, That's what reminded Blair of this. She found what she was looking for.

It was a photo of Blair and Chuck. That evening was meant to be about the 'game' a bet, But no it was that night they both sort of admitted they loved eachother.

She remembered telling him,

"You know I'm your one and only"

And she had meant it. She was. But not anymore.

She put the photo back and walked out of the room into the bedroom. Picked up her phone and dialled the name, Chuck Bass.

But to her disappointment he didn't answer. The number was no longer in use. She was about to call him for the first time in two years.

She remembered the last time she saw him, It was such an awful night.

The door opened.

"Honey, I'm home"

She threw the phone away and ran into the next room.

"You're back"

She smiled and threw herself around him and hugged him so tight. He was home.

"Hey, What's wrong?"

He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad your home"

She smiled and they stood there still holding around eachother. Blair was glad he was home. She wasn't on her own. But her mind wasn't where it should be. It was on other things.

_ _ _

He sat in his limo after a hard day at the office. Matthew Blake, Jackass. He'd finally gone back to his hotel, All Chuck wanted to do now was to go home and relax, Maybe...Call Blair. Just to ask when they could catch up. Nothing more. Maybe they could still salvage a little of their relationship, After all what happened five years ago was not important... Blair had made that quite clear.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Ha! I'm sorry about leaving you in the dark about what happened five years ago but you will find out soon, And anyway I love to keep you all guessing. I love this chapter, I think it's way better than the first one. I hope you think so too. I hope you all liked the Dan part, I just had to fill you all in on what he's been up too, Cos I just adore Dan. Next one should be up on Tuesday since it's the weekend I'll probably get more done. So hopefully Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks for reading, If you could comment I'd really appreciate it. Thank you


	3. Standing Strong

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Oh God my head is killing me. We had a party on Saturday and it's Sunday so my head is just BOOM! But I'm still gonna write this, Since I've got nothing better to do. Okay so here it is chapter 3 and this one is gonna give you guys some answers, And Since I've written the last two mostly from Blair's point of view, I thought I would do this one from both of them, Blair and Chuck. I hope you all like it, Let me know what you thought. Thank you xoxo

Chapter 3: Standing Strong

It had been three days. It was now Tuesday. 2nd of October. The sun was rising over New York City. It was a new dawn and a new day. Little did Chuck know eight months from this day would be the worst day of his life.

_ _ _

Chuck was still asleep when the light of the sun shun through his window and onto his face. He arm covered his eyes. He shoved over to the shaded side of the bed but to his dismay he found himself buried in mountains of business documents he had been reading through the previous night.

He woke.

When he saw all the documents he thought, Why the hell did he take on the business? The sun was moving again and he remembered why.

Blair.

She was the one who had told him to take the business on, Make his father proud.

Be the new Bart Bass. Not that, that was a good thing. He didn't want to be anything like his father. He would want to be business man he was but the personal side to Bart Bass,

Chuck did not want to inherit that.

He turned the clock on the night stand to check the time.

It was seven am.

He was due in the office at nine.

He'd been working so hard for the last five years he was sick of it.

He just seemed to be doing the same thing day in, Day out. Wake up. Go into the office. Do some deals. Sign some documents. Have a massively boring lunch with a business 'friend'. Afternoon more of the same. Then at night go back to an empty penthouse apartment. Drink some whisky. Fall asleep, And the process was repeated the next day.

He never thought in a million years Chuck Bass would have no social life. He didn't seem to ever get out anymore-

Or was that a bad thing?

Maybe he shouldn't, If he started going out and parting again things would be like before, And there was no way Chuck was going to let things get that bad again.

_ _ _

Seven am. Blair couldn't lie in that bed any longer. She'd had an awful night tossing and turning. Not getting any sleep. But she couldn't put her finger on what the problem was. Nothing odd had happened the previous day, Except for bumping into Chuck Bass.

But that was no big deal. Right?

But of course it was.

This was Chuck Bass,

She hadn't seen him for five years and suddenly there he was large as life back in her life. She had found it so hard to let go of him the first time, But now he was back, Or rather she was back. Of course it wasn't her choice to come back to the city, It was his. To do with work, And if it was for work then they had to take it. Times were tough and he'd suffered recently not getting any work but now he'd got this big job and he was going to see it through,

And being Blair she stood by her man and supported him one hundred percent, And so far things were going fine. Today was his first day on the job.

So Blair would have to find something to amuse herself with.

She stepped out of bed. The room was filled with packed boxes from their old home. If she was doing nothing all day she could unpack and get the apartment looking homely.

No.

Why should she, She could call Eleanor and get her to bring Dorota over to do that. That was one luxury Blair had missed when she was away.

Having Dorota around. Doing everything for her.

Losing Dorota was like losing an arm for Blair. But it did do her good being without her. She could learn how to do things on her own for once, And it did do her good. But like the saying goes Blair thought why keep a dog and bark yourself.

She giggled.

She was a spoilt brat.

Even now.

So what could she do today.

Maybe she could take Chuck up on his offer, They could catch up. But then it occurred to her, She'd have to explain about the wedding, And she knew without even thinking Chuck wouldn't be happy. He would pretend he was, But she could tell he wouldn't really be happy for her,

Like he had told her that last summer they had spent together in Vermont, Well Chuck and Blair and the others.

She could remember it like it was yesterday, It was the last summer they were all together.

Just as she was about to recall that conversation,

"Hey"

He had awoken.

She turned to gaze back at him. She smiled.

"Hey."

He sat up in bed, Just rubbing his eyes and moving the strand of hair from his eyes and he smiled back at her.

_ _ _

It was eight am. The office was empty when Chuck arrived. That was quick he thought when he got in. He must of got up and dressed in less than twenty minutes. He wasn't really concentrating, He noticed this when he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the coffee machine.

Dark blue suit. Green tie.

What was he thinking of?

Then he remembered.

Blair.

She had been on his mind ever since he saw her the previous day. She was more beautiful than ever. She hadn't changed one bit. Her hair was still that lovely shade of brown, Still long and wavy. Her eyes were so bright and smiley. She was the same as she had ever been.

All this time he had spent thinking about Blair another half hour had been and gone. He thought he better go into his office before the workers came in.

_ _ _

Five minutes. Five minutes he was out the door and Blair was bored. It didn't take much. Well first she should get dressed.

She walked over to the mountain of cardboard boxes labelled;

'Shoes'.

She ripped off the tape on the box and gazed inside and picked up a pair of off-yellow heels.

"Hmm, Jimmy Choo today I think"

Of course. Who else?

Now just for the rest of her outfit.

_ _ _

Great, Blair thought. Looking gorgeous and it only took two hours. Now what to do with the rest of her day.

Just as this thought came to mind her phone rang. She quickly picked it up. It was an unknown caller. She had a dazed look on her face but still answered.

"Hello...?"

As soon as the voice on the other end of the phone spoke, Blair knew who it was.

"Blair? Hey, It's Serena"

She grinned.

"Serena! Oh my God Hi, How are you? I heard you were coming back to the city?"

"Yeah, I am, In a couple of weeks. I just thoughts I'd call to tell you. Chuck told me you were back."

Blair seemed shocked. She had no idea Chuck and Serena were still in contact.

"Did he?"

Even though Serena was on the other side of the world she detected something in how Blair responded, It bothered her.

"Yes, So when I get back you wanna hang out?"

Blair was relived, Hanging out. That would be great, Blair didn't do a lot of that these days. She didn't seem to have one friend too hang out with. But now Serena was back.

"That would be great Serena, I've really missed us"

"Oh me too Blair"

Even though Blair couldn't see Serena she could visualize that quirky smile that was always lighting up the room.

Blair could not wait for Serena to come back. It was about time she had a friend again.

_ _ _

One pm. Lunch. Another sandwich from the canteen for Chuck. He lay back in his chair still with a pile of documents on his desk. He felt so sick of this. The mood in the office was miserable but things all changed when she entered.

"Blair? What are you doing here?"

He stood up when she entered his office.

"I just came to catch up, Like you said"

More like any excuse.

"Oh, Blair listen I'd love to but I've just go too much work on"

"Oh...Okay...I'll call next time"

Such disappointment, But she didn't let it show.

"Listen, It's not that I don't want to, I just really have too much work. You caught me on a bad day"

Everyday was a bad day with Chuck Bass.

"It's okay, I was going to go shopping anyway so..."

Silence.

"So..."

"Right, Sorry...I'll call next time, Sorry"

He got straight back to work before she had even left. She turned and walked out of his office, But before she had left all together he shouted her back,

"Blair..."

It was a moment of weakness, He just wanted to look at her, like he used too, She stared at him and smiled. She was so proud of him. She never thought he would keep his promise, But he did. So why did she feel so awful?

She knew why. It was because... All the things that Chuck had done over the past five years, She knew was for her, He had kept his promise but she could not keep hers.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind"

That was it. She left. He got back to work.

_ _ _

It was six pm. It was still light, But starting to get dark. Blair had arrived back from her shopping trip. It was time to kick back and relax with a nice cup of coffee and wait for handsome to return home from work.

She had made herself a coffee...Finally. She could swear that machine would be the death of her, How do you use the effin thing? But she finally figured it out and poured herself a cappuccino and went to sit on the window shelf.

She sat there for an hour not thinking about anything in particular. Just gazing down at the city, At all the people walking past the apartment building, She had missed so much since she had been away. Dan was married. Serena was jet-setting all over the world, But she had no idea what Chuck had been up to, And she was curious, Had he had a girlfriend or was the business to busy for any of that kind of thing? She and Chuck would have to get together soon, But not in that way she reassured herself.

Suddenly the door opened filled with excitement he entered and ran over to Blair.

"Sweetie, Look what I had made"

He handed her a yellow piece of card. Instantly she smiled.

"Oh wow. You had this made for me,?"

He nodded as if to say 'he would do anything for her'

"Eight months..."

He joined her on the bed and held her hand.

"Can't you wait?"

She turned and smiled at him.

"No, I can't wait to marry you"

She quickly kissed him and gazed down at the card. It would be a magical day. But a lot can happen in eight months.

TO BE CONTINUED...

[b]A/N: Ah, Okay so that's it. I know I bet some of you saw that coming, I tried to put you off it, But...Oh well it's out now, So in case you want some answers about what I mentioned in this chapter, Soon you'll be finding out what happened 5 years ago, Serena will be back and what happened that last summer they all spent in Vermont and I promise it's good, My friend read it and she was like Wow! But maybe she was just being nice. =]. Anyway I hope you all liked it. Please leave me your comments, I really appreciate it, Thank you. xoxo[/b]


	4. New Faces

A Million Love Songs Later

Chapter 4: New Faces

It was like a bullet to the head. Such force. As soon as he stepped out of limo and onto the sidewalk and on the other side of the street was the most awful sight he could ever wish to encounter. Something that made him sick to his stomach. But he didn't know why?

_ _ _

Six Hours Earlier.

Well was it Prada or Marc Jacobs tonight? Blair was stumped. What to wear to a Humphrey dinner?

She was looking forward to it if she was honest she hadn't really had a night out in sometime, But now she and Nate were going for dinner with Dan and Katie. It would be nice to meet Katie, From what Dan had told her Katie would be the most perfect woman in the entire world. But then again he did say the same thing about Serena. But this was different he wasn't married to Serena.

That's when it occurred to Blair,

Did Serena even know?

Had Dan told her?

Where they still in contact?

She must remember to ask him about it.

Okay so what was it to be, Prada or Marc Jacobs? The blue or the yellow?

"Sweetie, Which one?"

She asked while holding both dresses up.

Nate was trying to do up his tie, trying being the operative word.

"Oh, They're both lovely"

That wasn't an answer. This might seem unimportant to everyone else but Blair really wanted to make a good impression on her hosts.

She turned back to gaze in the mirror. She held one dress up chest then switched to the other, Then again.

After 'fixing' his tie Nate came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, He lightly and softly kissed her neck.

"You'll look beautiful in anything"

She smiled and kissed him back. She was slightly embarrassed. He smiled again.

"The blue one"

He let her go and went back to the other mirror to try and fix his tie. She gazed back at him and thought,

That's why she was marrying him.

He could always make her smile, He always knew what to say to make her happy. He always said the right thing. Nate was her prince charming who was about to become her king. Eight months seemed so long to wait for the day of her dreams, but wait she would have to do.

_ _ _

It was seven thirty when the couple arrived at Humphrey residence. It was a average sized building, red bricked. Nothing amazing. She was sort of surprised, Dan was in a very highly paid job why didn't he show it? But he was never one to show off or think of money as being the way to happiness. Then it came to mind he had told her, He had only been in the job for a few days, They might not of had a chance to move yet.

"Which apartment was it?"

Nate asked. He was confused...Nothing new there.

"Oh, Hmm, Oh I don't know, I forgot"

"Oh God sake Blair, How could you forget it?"

"Don't blame me for this..."

There was a silent pause, while they both stopped to think.

"Oh I've got it, We'll knock at all the doors and eventually we'll get there"

Nate's look of confusion turned to a look of shock.

"I can't believe you said that"

"I don't see you coming up with anything better"

Just as an argument was about to erupt their host arrived at the front door.

"Hey you made it"

A sign of relief from both Nate and Blair.

"Oh thank God you must be Katie"

Blair said.

"Yeah, Lovely to meet you both of you, I've heard so much about you. Look come on in, You wont have to go far we're only on the second floor"

Blair could not help herself but her sarcasm hadn't completely gone away. She mumbled to Nate as they followed Katie into the building.

"Hear that sweetie, We wouldn't of had to of gone far"

He chuckled and didn't dignify that comment with an answer.

_ _ _

The Humphrey home was very...Homely. Very sweet. Full of photos of the happy married couple. She could still not believe that, Dan Humphrey married. Nate had gone into the kitchen and was greeting Dan after so many years, And giving his beautiful host the bottle of vintage wine he and Blair had brought for them, As he did Blair followed the photos that were arranged on the wall she saw the wedding photo.

Dan wasn't lying. Katie was extremely beautiful. She smiled at the photo when Dan walked over to her.

"See I told you"

"Hey..."

They greeted eachother with a kiss on each cheek.

"Yeah, I've got to agree she is beautiful. Oh you're wedding. Don't you look handsome"

"Well I clean up nice"

He laughed.

"It's ready"

Katie shouted from the kitchen.

They were all sat around the table the conversation went on to past and present subject until it finally arrived at the subject of Nate and Blair's engagement.

"So when did you two get engaged, I had no idea, When did it happen"

Nate and Blair gazed and eachother and smiled with such joy as Dan made this comment.

"Do you want to tell it, Or shall I?"

Blair asked.

They both smiled and Nate began to tell the story.

"Well..."

_ _ _

6 Months earlier.

It was the most expensive restaurant in town. It was an Italian restaurant. Blair's favourite, It was very nice of Nate to take her there.

As they arrived, the line to get in was a mile long. But Blair wasn't worried.

Nate strolled over to the door man who didn't look like the easiest person to get around, But shove a few hundred notes in his hand and he was a puppy dog.

Nate and Blair flew past the other waiting, paying customers without any guilt. After all why should they be guilty, It wasn't their fault they had money.

Ah, Money wasn't it a nice thing to have.

The dinner was a success, It was lovely. The lobster was divine. Neither of them had tasted such delicious food, But now it was time for dessert.

Blair ordered the soufflé and Nate had the same.

Finally the night was coming to an end. It had been such a wonderful night. But no anniversary dinner was over until the champagne had been drank.

Nate ordered the biggest, most expensive one on the menu, Nothing was too good for Blair. But there was a little something extra in Blair's glass.

"Well shall we toast?"

"Absolutely"

Blair said smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, Three years...We're doing good, And I hope it's about to get better..."

He said this staring at the glass and grinning waiting for Blair's reaction as she saw what was lying at the bottom of her glass.

She saw the sparkle and took a closer look, Her eyes became wider and full of shock. Was it what she thought it was.

It was.

Soon Nate was down by her side on his knee.

"Blair, I know we have been through some crap in our time, But I know that when I'm with you, I'm happy I'm fulfilled. I've always loved you, You are my love, You're my life. I love you now, More than ever. Will you marry me?"

She was in total shock which defiantly showed on her face, Her eyes were filling up with tears until they began to flow down her cheek.

First she nodded.

"Yes, Yes Nate, I will marry you"

He smiled back and slid the ring down her finger, She gazed at it and smiled.

She pulled him up off his knee and held around his neck and kissed him.

The entire restaurant applaud as they still held around eachother both gazing down at Blair's hand.

_ _ _

Present Time.

When they returned home after such a lovely evening. Their slight hiccup at the beginning of the night was forgotten, Both faces were covered in smiles.

Blair stepped out of the limo followed by Nate.

"Thank you".

Nate said to the driver as he sent him away.

"Well, That was a great evening. Wasn't Katie just lovely?"

Blair said, She was a little tipsy. The wine does go to her head, Lucky they weren't driving.

"Yeah, She was lovely. Dan seems to be doing well too"

Not exactly listening she just answered.

"Yeah, Dan is well"

Nate's eyes rolled and he let out a small giggle at the sight of Blair's happy yet tipsy mood. That soon vanished when she came to a realization.

"Oh, Nate, Oh no.."

"What?! What is it?"

"I left my purse at....At..."

He finished her sentence for her.

"Dan's"

"Yes! Dan's...Oh you're so good Nate"

She was giggling so much and nearly fell over. But luckily her prince was there to catch her.

"Well that's the last time you're going out"

She said nothing just giggled.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged her arms around his neck

"Nate...I love you"

He said nothing for a second. He paused and thought how lucky he was, Of all the women in the world, He had the best of the best. Blair Waldorf was his, Even if she was a hopeless drunk, She was his hopeless drunk.

He gazed into her big brown doe eyes and was lost in them, He could not wait to begin the rest of his life with her, It would be perfect. Just him and her, No one else. They would buy a lovely home in city or maybe the country, Maybe one day they would have children. Nate never thought of himself as the stay at home husband and father, mainly because he didn't want to be one but with Blair, He didn't mind. They could have two boys and a girl or maybe two girls and a boy, He suddenly had to snap out of this dream fantasy, Blair was staring at him.

He repeated what she had said.

"I love you"

He whispered back in her ear. Both closed their eyes and quickly embraced in a kiss, Blair held around his neck so tightly still kissing him.

They were in love and nothing was going to ruin that. If only that one person hadn't been standing across the street.

_ _ _

He could not believe what he was seeing. It made him sick and it shouldn't. It was a beautiful scene, a beautiful woman and a handsome man in a sudden embrace of passion out on the street showing their love to the world.

But while this was happening Chuck felt so cheated. He had worked for this. For Blair. He had given up his old ways, his old habits, his old 'friends'. All for her, But she didn't want that, But she said at the time that she did.

She promised him.

He was furious.

Why had she made that promise to him and then tore it to pieces.

She was the reason he had gotten back on his feet, But now that she had someone else it didn't matter.

But all the long he was gazing over at her, He was ignoring the face of the man until they let of clinch and the face became all the more familiar.

His old best friend from high school.

Nate. Nathaniel Archibald.

Chuck could not believe it. Now his stomach was well and truly turning. Then he remembered. Blair had said

"I'm back...with my fiancé".

It was him. He couldn't help the tear that came to his eye. Blair was marrying Nate. It was torture looking at her so happy with him. He had to turn away. As soon as he did the tear vanished. He was okay again.

But there would be a time when he would have to face her again, or even him and Chuck felt he could not keep the truth from coming out. Should he tell Nate about five years ago? What happened that night.

No, That was just the anger talking.

Chuck was a better person now. He didn't do revenge, but he sure as hell did getting even. If Chuck was going to win back the future Mrs Archibald he would have to show her in a way he had never done before.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Remember Us

A Million Love Songs Later

Chapter 5: Remember Us

It was the next morning. Blair was lying alone in bed as she woke. God what had she been drinking last night she thought. Never again. Her head was thumping. She pushed the duvet away and got out of bed.

Where was Nate?

Her vision seemed a little blurred when she stared at the clock on the wall. What was the time? Then her sight got clearer, It was midday! Gosh! She had never slept in that long before, It must have been a very good night, But of course Blair could not remember a thing.

She then noticed a piece of paper lying on the satin pillow on the bed. She walked over and reached for it,

'Gone to work see you tonight. Love Nate xxx'

Oh wasn't he a sweetheart?

_ _ _

Oh God there he was. Just try to hide he told himself he might not see me, Just shut up and stay out of sight. Too late.

"Chuck...?"

Great. He had been spotted. Spotted. That's when he remembered Gossip Girl. Was she or he still around? That would be interesting to find out. By the time he had wondered about Gossip Girl Nate had made his way over.

"It is...Chuck Bass"

He took his hand, shook it and gave him a manly hug. Chuck was not looking forward to this conversation.

"How are you man? I haven't heard from you for...years"

"Yeah, I'm great. How are you? No need to ask right, Getting married...To Blair"

Nate looked away but nodded slightly, He didn't know what Chuck's reaction would be.

"That's great...I'm really happy for you guys"

Saying those words nearly killed him. He wasn't at all happy for them but he could hardly come out with what he really wanted to say,

"Hey Nate yeah I can't let you marry Blair, I still love her".

He could hardy say that now could he.

"Phew. I was a bit worried about telling you, You know since..."

He didn't finish his sentence. It didn't need finishing, Since what? Since Blair and Chuck were so obviously in love and how bad timing had separated them and God knows where they would be today if Yale hadn't of happened, If that week away in Vermont would of lead to something more, Or if Blair would have been honest with herself five years ago and accepted who she had fallen for not tried to runaway from it. Who knows where they would be?

But one thing he did know, Blair would be Mrs Archibald soon and he could not let that happen, He had to figure this out. But where better to begin than with a lie.

"No, That was years ago, It doesn't matter now"

How easy it was to lie.

_ _ _

A few days later Blair was Downtown she was searching the art galleries for the perfect piece to put in the living room. Something unique but shouted Blair Waldorf or Blair Archibald. Didn't sound right somehow, Maybe she should keep her name? Or maybe Blair Waldorf-Archibald or Archibald-Waldorf?

That wasn't important right now, What was? Finding that art piece. Maybe a trip to a certain gallery in Brooklyn was needed.

Bedford Avenue Gallery. It still looked the same. Blair went inside, After a few minutes observing the art the assistant strolled over.

"Can I help you?"

She turned and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

Dan.

"I like to help Dad out when I'm free, You looking for art?"

A sarcastic comment was coming his way.

"No, I just thought I'd stroll over to Brooklyn for no apparent reason"

"Hey sarcasm's my thing"

They both laughed.

"You want a coffee?"

"Sure"

A little later on, Blair and Dan were still chatting they still had so many things to catch up on, One thing was puzzling Dan so doing what he did best he just came right out and said what was on his mind.

"So does Nate know about Yale?"

She looked away, Avoiding the question.

"Blair..."

"No he doesn't, And he's not going to"

The judgemental Dan Humphrey was rising back to the surface. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look. It was great, Amazing what you did but I can't tell Nate about it, Mark and Chuck. He wouldn't understand"

"Why don't you tell him about Mark?"

There's someone Blair hadn't thought about for a long time, With good reason.

She did nothing but lie to him while they were at Yale together. Dating. She lied about her past, Her friends, Chuck, And if Mark would of found out about that night five years ago he would of flipped. He was like Chuck in a way, He didn't like anyone else to have what he thought belonged to him, Like Blair but they had only been dating a few months but things were great between them until that night she returned to the city.

_ _ _

Five years earlier.

Working her way up those stairs to his suite reminded her of the old days, She should be getting back to Yale. She took one step back, but two steps forward and that was the answer to her question, She didn't realise she was doing it but everytime she did it was one step closer to Chuck and one step away from Mark she was leaving him behind and chasing the dream or the forgotten dream as it was now.

When she got to the suite the door was open as if it was waiting for her to enter. She pushed the door open and walked inside closing the door shut as she did.

He was there waiting for her. He knew she was coming, How could she not, She was still his and he hers.

She could not look at him. She could not say no. All the feelings she had been getting over the last three years just kept on building and building.

He was standing behind her waiting for her decision.

She stood still, No emotion.

She thought of Mark back at Yale. Tonight was their year anniversary, And she should be getting home to him, He had probably prepared a special night for them.

She lifted her watch to her eye sight. It was seven thirty. She had to be back by eight. She had promised.

Chuck took a step closer to her.

"Well, What's it to be?"

Her eyes slowly closed.

A slight movement. Chuck knew it wouldn't be easy to seduce Blair.

His hands moved to her waist. He held her so tight. Her head leant backwards onto his shoulder, He gazed and lightly kissed her neck.

Still with the vision of Mark in her head. She felt so guilty. She was about to sin. She held onto his hand.

"Chuck...Please, I can't...I love Mark"

She bit her lip, She was scared what his response would be. But it was obvious what it was going to be. He murmured.

"Is that why your with me?"

Blair looked confused by this. But it was true. Why was she with Chuck when she should be with Mark? Maybe, Just maybe those feelings she had all those years ago hadn't completely gone away.

It was temptation.

A kiss.

That's where it all began, This was Chuck and Blair second time around. Chuck and Blair two point O. Chuck and Blair together again.

"I don't love you anymore"

She murmured while she was shivering, Her eyes began to well up with crystal clear tears. She knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth, They were unstoppable, He was going to say it whether she liked it or not.

"I still love you"

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head again. She didn't want to hear it. It would be so much harder to let go. But she couldn't.

"Remember what you told me in Vermont"

Yes. She did. She nodded.

"I need you Blair, You're the only one who can control me, No one does it like you"

She could barely keep her eyes from crying. His hand gently stroked her cheek. Blair closed her eyes yet again. She should have been thinking about Mark. But no. Nothing. Her mind was a blank canvas. Nothing.

Their foreheads glued to the other, She could not stop herself. She kissed him again but this time she did not stop. They both continued. After all they were the king and queen of midnight make-outs.

Patience is a virtue, And Chuck Bass has been patient. He had waited long enough for this moment and now he had it.

It was midnight when Chuck woke and he had a strange feeling, He finally had that feeling of love. Being loved. Now that Blair was with him. He was happy. He could get back on his feet, With Blair by his side he could take on the world.

She seemed so peaceful lying next to him. Her big brown doe eyes were closed, shut tight. He wished she was awake. He wanted to kiss her. But he would have to wait, She would wake up soon and then everything would be perfect it would be a dream come true.

It's such a shame dreams never come true, Or least Chuck Bass' dreams never come true.

Chuck could not get back to sleep after midnight he was too busy thinking of his new found purpose in life. He slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the arm chair on the other side of the room and just sat there for a while. Blair didn't even notice, She was dead to the world.

After about two hours sitting in his chair Chuck was finally drifting off but Blair woke just at the moment he was.

She sat up in bed rubbed her eyes and gazed over towards Chuck he looked like he was asleep, She wondered whether she should wake him.

She stepped out of bed trying not to make a sound and walked over to him. She whispered quietly,

"Chuck...Are you awake?"

No answer.

She smiled down at him and lightly kissed him on the forehead so as not to wake him.

He wasn't even sleeping.

She began to walk away from him but he wasn't asleep he held onto her hand and pulled her towards him and what he wanted to do two hours ago he could now do.

He held around her and after their kiss he stopped.

"What is it?"

Blair asked. He gazed at the floor and finally worked up the courage to say it.

"I love you"

She also now gazed at the floor, But she could not say it back. She answered in the way she knew how. She kissed him.

The next night.

It was really quiet. Both just sat on opposite sides of the room, Not a sound just the clock.

Tic. Tock. Tic. Tock.

Chuck was the first to speak.

"So when are you coming back?". Back? What was he talking about? "Back? I'm not, I'm at Yale"

He was puzzled. "What? I thought we were..."

She cut across his sentence.

"No, There is no we. Last night was temptation just lust"

She didn't know it, But she was breaking his heart every word she would say now would not be the ones he wanted to hear.

"You're lying, Blair I saw the look on your face last night. You don't want this Mark guy, Otherwise why did you stay?"

No answer.

"I love you, I always will you're someone special to me but never someone I want to be with"

Chuck felt so hurt, She had never been so hurtful before. She stood and was about to leave.

"I'm in love with you"

"I'm sorry, But it can never work. You're way too...Just you like parties, drink, drugs, easy sex. It wouldn't work"

He tried everything to persuade her that he was her one and only.

"I'll give all that up for you, I promise you Blair, I will do anything for you"

"Don't make promises"

"I make one you make one, I get straight and you give me another chance?"

She had no idea that in three years time the promise she was about to make would come back to haunt her.

She nodded.

"Bye Chuck"

She left, And from there on out Chuck Bass was a new man.

_ _ _

Present Time.

Dan was still waiting for an answer.

"So you're not telling Nate?"

"No... Look I better get going, I'll call about the painting"

She stood and as Dan began to clear away the coffee cups she turned back and spoke.

"Dan..."

"Yeah?"

"I never thanked you, For what you did, I don't think many people would of done that, Your a good friend. Thank you"

He smiled.

"You'd of done the same right..."

They shared the same look of expression. He replied.  
"No, Didn't think so"

They both shared another laugh.

"Bye Humphrey"

"Bye Waldorf"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Forgotten Days

A Million Love Songs Later

Chapter 6- Forgotten Days

The painting Blair had purchased from the Bedford Avenue Gallery was now up on the wall, it was very Blair, money well spent she thought. Nate was sure to like it too but then again he didn't really care that much for art.

_ _ _

When Nate got home it wasn't the reaction Blair was hoping for. He didn't like it.

"You paid how much for that?"

"What?! It's nice don't you like it?"

"Blair, you seriously like that? A five year old could of done a better job". All this arguing reminded Blair of those olden days where that's all she and Nate did.

Argue.

_ _ _

8 years earlier.

Blair was not happy. Nate stood in front of her. They were at a café in town, They all had gathered there to talk about their trip to Vermont.

All were present, Chuck, Nate, Dan, Serena and of course Blair. Nate and Blair were arguing, nothing new there.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, Why shouldn't Vanessa come?" Like this was a serious question, Blair chuckled.

"Because she's not our friend"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend"

"Well no one else wants her around..." Before Blair had a chance to finish Dan had interrupted, ss he often did. "I...I do".

"Shut up Humphrey"

Another eye roll came from Blair. The conversation continued. Until they came to the conclusion that Vanessa could come on their trip.

Great Blair thought another Brooklyn loser on their trip. This was meant to be a week away before they all went their separate ways, with friends but it was turning out to be a trip for the charity of Brooklyn.

The next Friday. They were all outside the Palace waiting for their transportation to arrive. Blair had gotten Dorota to carry all of her six suitcases to the Palace. She did treat her badly. But it didn't look like anyone noticed Dorota's suffering they were too busy worrying about their owns issues.

Dan and Serena were having another one of those famous Humphrey, Van der Woodsen arguments but it would soon blow over as it often did. Nate and Vanessa were having a serious session of PDA as Blair walked past them she turned away in disgust and scowled.

Vanessa answered back,

"Do you have a problem Blair?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to Vanessa and smirked.

"Not at all, it's just lovely having you along"

"Wow, now say it like you mean it"

Both gave the other a sarcastic smile and turned their backs on eachother and continued with what they were doing. Vanessa turned back to a very cheerful and smiley Nate and Blair continued with her Dorota abuse.

Just as everything was done each one of them stepped into the comfort of the limo and there they went. This was a break they wouldn't forget.

The trip up to Vermont was no picnic. Things were awkward between Chuck and Blair since the last time they had spoke if she was honest with herself she was hoping that he would back out of coming so as to avoid awkward moments like this but then she thought if Chuck had backed out they wouldn't be going. After all it was his cabin they were staying at. But maybe things would work out fine between them.

It was eight pm when they finally arrived, everyone was tired so they decided to really start the vacation the next day after having a good nights sleep.

After everyone had retreated to different parts of the cabin, Vanessa and Nate were out in the woodlands, Hand in hand. Serena in her bedroom, Dan downstairs, Avoiding eachother. Blair was sitting on the pier with her feet dipping in the warm water, The moon was shining over the cabin and straight onto Blair's face.

Chuck had just returned from his walk down to the town he wondered up to the cabin and entered into the kitchen. Just as he was making himself a drink he glow of the moon shined onto his face and he noticed a figure down on the pier.

A girl.

He couldn't see clearly it might have been any one of the three girls but then she turned and gazed back at the house he then saw the light shining on her beautiful face.

God she was perfect.

There was nothing wrong with her, But even if there was he could see past those imperfections and only see her as he knew her.

Strong, Clever, Beautiful.

Beautiful Blair.

She turned back to face the lake, Her feet still swishing about in the water. Chuck decided to go out and talk to Blair something he hadn't done since they had left Manhattan.

Blair was in a world of her own she was thinking about what she had to look forward to at Yale but also of all the things she would leave behind all her friends, Well nearly all of them since Dan would be joining her there. The sheer thought of it made Blair's eyes roll. She would have four deals of constant judgement to look forward too. Oh the joy.

Chuck had walked out from the house and down the pier in no time at all. Blair didn't hear him behind her, He could tell her mind was on other things.

She finally noticed him when the he sat down beside her and his feet joined her in the lake.

"What are you doing out here Blair?"

He asked her not taking his eyes off the moon reflecting in the water.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to go to bed yet"

Silence. It was a sign to bring up the much discussed topic.

"So are we going to talk us?"

"There's nothing to say Chuck, I'm leaving in two weeks"

"Doesn't mean it has to stop.."

She cut across him.  
"No Chuck, I'm past the part where I can play games, I've got to concentrate on Yale now, my studies is the most important thing right now"

He seemed confused. Why had she decided to give up on them? She hadn't last time they spoke so what was different?

For the next few minutes there wasn't a sound to be heard just the sound of their feet tip tapping on the water's edge until the silence was broken.

"If you want it over then just say it"

"I didn't say that, But if we're both honest I don't think we were going anywhere were we?"

Pause. He shook his head.

"Then it's for the best isn't it?"

"I guess"

She stood and gazed into the lake.

"You going in?"

"Yeah, are you staying?"

He nodded.

"Goodnight Chuck"

He watched her leave and replied.

"Goodnight Blair"

He gazed back at the moon, reflecting in it the disappointment he was feeling.

On the other side of the lake out in the woods was the couple that nearly wasn't on the trip.

Nate and Vanessa.

They were really in love and having fun on this trip was their number one priority nothing no one else said mattered. Not Blair. Vanessa had always thought why she was so awful to her but it was obvious why, Blair was alone she had no one and Vanessa did she had landed the Upper East Side's most eligible bachelor, the prince charming, the handsome prince, Nathaniel Archibald was hers and there was nothing anyone else could do to take him away from her.

They ran around the woodlands laughing and having fun like they were suppose to. Nate got a hold of her and held her close to him as she placed her arms around his neck as their noses rubbed against the others both smiled as Nate mimicked to her,

"I love you"

Her smile grew a million times bigger and she replied,

"I love you too"

These two really were in love. Nothing was going to ruin it. If only this moment could last forever soon it would all be over.

The Saturday morning was a beautiful summer's day, the reason why they had come to Vermont. Everyone, well nearly everyone was huddled up with the one they loved.

Dan and Serena were huddled up in a blanket on the couch they had obviously made up, Nate and Vanessa were 'making' breakfast in the kitchen, well more like having a food fight, and as for Chuck and Blair she was fast asleep in bed and Chuck was asleep in his. Both dead to the world.

They finally made their way downstairs just moments apart if their friends didn't know better they would have swore something had happened the previous night but unfortunate for them nothing had happened. Or what might of happened, happened in their dreams.

A few hours later. Serena had wondered off back into town to do some shopping. Dan, Nate and Vanessa were out playing football. If you can call it football with only three people participating. While inside Blair was sitting in the living room checking up on Gossip Girl on any new scandals. Serena had tried to persuade her to leave her cell at home, Blair seemed to think that idea stupid. Blair Waldorf without her cell phone. NEVER. But she may as well have. Nothing new. It looked like Manhattan needed the Upper East Siders to get any gossip. Things were boring without them. Just as she was closing her cell Chuck came wondering down the stairs.

"Didn't feel like shopping?"

"Not terribly"

He sat down beside her and got back to continuing their conversation from the other night.

"Once"

"What?"

"Just once Blair, last time"

She turned to him and proudly said, "look it's not going to happen okay? You can't tempt me anymore". He gazed at her and confidently replied, "You sure about that?"

She paused. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Just at that moment Serena entered as she cleared the look from her face. "Hey, did you get anything nice?"

"Oh just some shoes, are you okay Blair?"

She smiled and answered, "yeah I'm fine"

But in truth she was far from fine the one thing she wanted she couldn't have or she could have and chose not to have it. But as it is said it is good to be without vices, but it is not good to be without temptations.

That evening, it was time for a party. All the rich kids from the neighbourhood had arrived at the house and were taking full advantage of the visitors' wealth. It got to a point in the evening where none of the New Yorkers were at the party. Dan and Serena were in their room, Nate and Vanessa in theirs and Chuck was alone in his room with a glass of scotch. Blair made her way down the hallway and towards Chuck's room. She had been thinking about what he had said all day, and he was right, she did want him and nothing was going to stop her now. Since the beginning of the party she had done nothing but gaze at him every move he made she followed just so she could see him, she could not take her eyes away from him.

She entered and looked over at him. He seemed confused.

"What are you doing Blair?"

She said nothing but one word.

"Once"

Chuck wondered what she meant by that for a minute but when she took off her robe and was standing in front of him in her lingerie. It was obvious what she had meant.

"Your not serious?"

He smirked. She walked over to him. "You said, one last time"

She smiled as he stood and was standing face to face with her. He moved her hair from her face and kissed her as she kissed him back. It was obvious this was going to happen. But as she was with him Blair had to realise this would be the last time. The last time for Chuck and Blair until she had to embark on her next journey but their lives was always a special journey and the love that they shared made that journey all worthwhile.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Glamour Girl

A Million Love Songs Later

Chapter 7- Glamour Girl

Walking down fifth avenue reminded Blair of those olden days, the days where she and Serena would spend hours going in and out of designer boutiques and now she was going to see her old BFF after two years. It didn't seem that long not seeing Serena in that long was hard. She had no real friends and defiantly no one who could compete with Serena well maybe Dan which was something she never thought she'd think. But Dan had really become one of her best friends and she was a happy about that. But there was so many things Serena had missed, did she know about Dan and Katie? Blair needed to inform her about her engagement, and to who she was engaged too.

Just as she was arriving at the café on 5th avenue she was very nervous about seeing Serena again but she shouldn't be really this was her best friend but though everything that had happened over the past eight years did a supermodel like Serena Van der Woodsen need someone like Blair Waldorf?

As she ordered her coffee she saw a flash in the window and as she gazed up from looking at the menu there was a hoard of paparazzi crowding around one very beautiful blonde was just pushed her way into the café leaving the paparazzi outside in the cold. From the second that Serena saw Blair that quirky smile of hers appeared beaming on her face.

"Oh my God, Blair..."

Blair placed her coffee down and stood. Frozen.

"Serena"

Serena ran over to Blair and hugged her. The best friends were finally reunited.

"Oh my God it's been so long"

Blair smiled and replied. "Too long".

Later after they had gotten over the shock of seeing eachother again they got down to old times. They got chatting just like they used to.

"Dan's married!?"

She was honestly shocked. It actually shocked Blair to know that Serena had no idea.

"You didn't know"

"No, well we haven't been in contact..."

She paused for a while wondering whether she should ask the next question she tried to seem uninterested but Blair could tell she was dying to know.

"So have you met her?"

Blair put her coffee down on the table and began to explain the wonder that was Katie.

"Yeah and really Serena he could not of done any better. Katie's lovely"

"Katie? Yeah she sounds nice"

"Not like it matters right? I read you were spotted with Kevin Peters and Michael Moore within two weeks of eachother"

"No, completely untrue"

"Well it's not like you couldn't get them is it, I mean look at you and I haven't told you yet but you really look gorgeous you haven't aged one bit"  
She was easily embarrassed and gave out a small quirky smile.

"Oh thank you Blair, you look so beautiful too"

Blair smiled back and was just about to tell Serena about her news but Serena did that for her.

"So anything else I've missed?"  
The biggest smile possible was growing on Blair's face. She was so excited to tell her about the biggest thing that had ever happened to her.

"Yeah I kind of have some news...I'm getting married"

Serena nearly chocked on her coffee she was in so much shock.

"You're getting married?! Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged.

"Who is it? Chuck?"

She remained silent for a second and thought about that idea. Marrying Chuck. That would be achieving the impossible. But why had Serena said that? Her instant thought was of Chuck and Blair not Nate and Blair. That should of spoken volumes to Blair. But it didn't.

"God no! It's just...It's, it's Nate"

If Serena was in shock before then he was having a heart attack now.

"Nate?! As in Nate Archibald..."

She took another sip of her coffee and nodded. Serena was in total disbelief.

"Okay I have a photo shoot this afternoon but I'm going to cancel that, because this is going to take hours to explain"

Blair giggled and was looking forward to the coming afternoon having a good catch up with her best friend was just what Blair needed to take her mind off things.

_ _ _

Just as Blair and Serena caught up on old times another old face made their way into their convocation. He had entered the café and was at the paying counter.

"So where are you...Oh my God Chuck!"

Serena was sure hoping that it was Chuck Bass or she had just shouted at someone totally unknown across the café. Luckily for Miss Van der Woodsen it was the Chuck she used to call her step brother.

"Serena!? You're back in town"

He suddenly remembered what he had read about Serena's modelling show coming to Manhattan.

"Yeah. Oh it's great to see you"

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You too Serena. You look great"

"Thanks so do you..." She said fixing up his tie. "Look at you with your Prada suit and your little brief case..." she said grinning over at Blair one second and back at Chuck the next.

"Hey why don't you we all have dinner tonight?"

Suggested Serena.

"Oh I..." He guessed that it was at Blair's apartment and he didn't want to put any pressure on her or make her feel uncomfortable.  
"Oh sorry Blair is there enough room?"

"No it's fine. You were coming anyway so sure you come if you want Chuck". She

"Or are you to much of a hot shot business man for your old friends now?"

Serena joked with him.

"No. Sure I'll come"

Serena smiled. His phone rang, a message from work.

"Ah work, I've got to go. I'll see you tonight"

He got up and left with his brief case both women still smiling as he left, a few minutes later just as Blair and Serena were finishing their coffees Blair thought Serena should meet Nate again.

"So you want to come back see the apartment? Nate will be there I'm sure he'd love to see you again."

Sigh.

"I'd love to"

Blair smiled and took a hold of Serena's hand and began leading her towards her new home.

As they returned Nate was busy checking over his current movie project. To be perfectly honest he was wanting something to interrupt this certainly wasn't going to be winning Oscars any time soon.

"Honey I'm back and I've got a visitor"

He closed the laptop that was on his lap and swivelled around in his chair as he did his jaw dropped at the sight of Serena again.

"Serena..."

"Hey Nate"

She smiled and ran over and greeted him with a hug.

"Oh my God. You haven't changed a bit Nate"

She said giggling and smiling at him broadly.

"I can honestly say neither have you"

Blair laughed. It was lovely seeing them together again. It was just lovely seeing all of her old friends back together again, The non-judging breakfast club well minus one very important member but by tonight they would all be back together. It would feel like high school again.

Nate was in the kitchen making some tea. They had a lot to catch up on.

Crash. Oh dear. Nate really wasn't handy with his hands, well in the kitchen anyway. He'd dropped the priceless tea cup. Just as Blair heard this noise her closed her eyes shut so tight.

"Please tell me that's not the china?"

No reply. Serena cringed.

"Oh my God Nate!"

Blair finally opened her eyes and sighed. Serena thought she should save Blair from having a mental meltdown.

"Sit down Blair I'll go help him"

"Oh no you..."

Serena pushed her back to her seat.

"I'll go just inhale, exhale okay.."

Serena rushed into the kitchen to give Nate a helping hand. He was trying to fix the broken cup. Without any luck.

"Does she know I broke it"

"I think so"

Both laughed but not enough for Blair to hear. Serena helped Nate with the broken crockery. Nate laughed.

"What?"

"Does this remind you of something?"

"Oh God remember that how long ago was that?"

"Seven years"

"God. Oh I forgot to call you then about Vanessa. You broke up with her then?"

"Yeah. I had to after what happened"

A smiled exchanged between them before Blair entered not knowing what was transpiring between them.

"It's okay. We can buy new ones"

_ _ _

The hour that Blair was dreading quickly came along she wasn't dreading all of it. Just the part where she would have to greet Chuck and bring him up to her new home and he would have to shake hands with Nate and be civil.

Gosh this would be a long night.

Serena had already arrived and was catching up with Nate, Blair was hoping they would end the conversation soon so that Nate could answer the door to their next guest... But no such luck, And he didn't offer to get the door.

Blair answered.

There he was with a big bunch of lilies and a bottle of vintage wine for his hosts.

"Hi"

"Hi...For you"

He handed her the flowers. She put the greatfull look on her face.

"Thank you...Come in"

He wondered passed her and entered the apartment and walked over to Nate and Serena greeting them in a very polite manner. Blair wasn't expecting him to have any manners.

The evening was going swiftly. Everyone was having fun chatting about old times. It was at the end of the meal Blair had to go into the kitchen to get her award winning pie, well maybe not award winning but it was certainly worthy of awards.

Chuck watched her enter the kitchen and if he was going to talk to her alone in the evening now was his opportunity.

"I'll go give her a hand"

Chuck offered and entered into the kitchen where Blair was busy preparing to serve apple pie. He came up from behind her.

"You need any help?"  
She turned around quickly. Shock.

"God you nearly gave me a heart attack... What do you want?"

"Offering you help"

Being near him made her all nervous and uncomfortable. She thought if she was left alone with him for too long something might happen. But she had to control herself her fiancé was in the next room. But she didn't need to control herself. She didn't want him...

A brash reply. "I can cut a pie Chuck"

"I know. I'm just offering". Gazing back into the other room Chuck could see Nate wasn't wondering about what was happening in the kitchen he was quiet happy laughing and joking with Serena. He slowly closed the door.

"So we haven't had a chance to catch up"

She looked surprised, "Oh I um, forgot. But we're catching up now aren't we?"

"Yeah I guess we are but I meant me and you"

"Oh Chuck...I hope this isn't going where I think it's going"

Of course it was. It could go nowhere else. Chuck knew the sooner the better he had to tell Blair how he was feeling and he had to know if she felt the same.

"Where do you want it to go?"

Silence.  
"Blair...?"

She snapped and threw the cutting knife down on the counter and turned to his direction.

"Stop it!"

"But you came back"

He was so full of hope that she would have come to her senses and that now they were alone she would tell him how she really felt.

"Yeah but not for you"

As the song goes. Bang. Bang. You shot me down.

"...I was dreading coming back here. Seeing you again. I was this close to telling Nate no, but I love him enough to do this for him"

"If you loved Nate you wouldn't of come back"

"How do you work that out?"  
"If you saw me you know what would happen, so why did you come back? If you loved Nate that much you would have told him no"

She tried to reply but she was left speechless. Until she uttered the words,

"All you need to know is that I'm marrying him. I love him, more than anything or anyone in the entire world including you. I didn't think I could love anyone more than I loved you and Nate of all people but I do"

She really did love Nate. She wasn't kidding herself

"There's nothing I can do is there?"  
She shook her head and carried the pie out to her fiancé and her best friend leaving Chuck wondering was there any point to this pursuit of the Waldorf?

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Okay so I know I made out there that Blair does still care about Chuck but she truly doesn't now and she does love Nate and so I know I hinted something about Serena and Nate in the past but you'll have to wait to find out what happened there. So I hope you all liked it. Really adore comments. Thank you. xoxo


	8. Fate's Message

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Hey, okay so this might be my last chapter for a while I've just got loads of revising to do and pretty much no one comments on my one shots or my chapters so I don't see what is the point in me writing when I don't near to no reviews. So I'm really wondering should I even continue with a million love songs later or is it just crap?! I'm probably just overreacting but it really gets me down when no one comments. But I will most likely continue cos I can't start something and not finish it. Anyway here's chapter eight, I hope you all like it. Thanks xoxo

Chapter 8: Fate's message

It had been a three weeks since that encounter of theirs. Blair was trying her best to avoid Chuck and Chuck was trying his best to speak to Blair at every opportunity that came up but after ten days of trying he decided to face up to the fact that she wasn't going to be talking to him any time soon. So staying clear was the safest option.

They would meet again. It would just be a matter of time. Chuck would just have to wait for the Waldorf.

That Friday afternoon. Nate was at work so Blair decided a trip down fifth avenue was needed, Nate was taking her out for dinner this evening so she thought a new Roberto Cavalli dress would be just perfect and while she was heading to mid town she thought she might make a visit to her new friends, Dan and Katie and as is happened they had some news for Blair.

"Oh my God really?"

"Yeah, We've known for a few weeks now we just didn't want to jinx it"

"Of course, oh I'm so happy for you..."

Blair hugged Katie and looked at Dan and ran to him and congratulated him in the same manner. Dan and Katie really would make wonderful parents.

Later on Katie had convinced Blair to stay for lunch, since Dan was on a short vacation from The Times, and she was eager to get to know Blair better. She returned to the kitchen and was busy fixing up a light lunch while Dan and Blair sat in the living room discussing the news.

"You must be happy right?"

"No...Not really, I'm not looking forward to it at all"

Blair grinned at him.

"You know I hope your baby doesn't grow up with your sarcasm. Oh my God a mini Dan..."

Her eyes widened as Dan laughed loudly imagining a mini Daniel Humphrey but he then replied with the true answer.

"I can't wait Blair, I'm so excited..."

Blair could tell too, he had that cheesy smile on his face. The one that once it was there, it wasn't going anywhere.

"So what do you want? A girl or a boy?"

"I don't care, either way it'll be perfect but to have a little version of Katie would be just adorable"

"If you have a girl and she's half the girl that Katie is then she'll be a little heart breaker"

Dan grinned at the thought of a having a daughter. He'd waited so long for a family. But so had Blair he remembered their chats at Yale and how he had told her he thought Serena would always be his one and only, but it turns out she wasn't. He had met his soul mate.

Katie Elizabeth Humphrey.

Miss American dream was over at the apartment so Blair took a break from her suppose shopping trip and took a break with her best friend. Blair was so happy to have Serena back in her life, she needed a friend but it was starting to look like Serena needed Blair, Serena wasn't that popular with the models in her show, maybe it was jealously after all most women envied Serena, Blair included.

"So how's the show going?"

"A nightmare...God do I hate photographers it's always 'oh do this Serena', 'one more shot' , I mean I love modelling it's just how many shots of the same expression do they need? God I'm nearly thinking about giving it up"

"Really?"

Blair answered, very surprised.  
"No...But it is annoying though..."

Both giggled until Blair decided to drop another bombshell on Serena.

"Oh I meant to tell you, Dan and Katie, they're having a baby"

"Really? Oh wow I need to go see him. I'd love to meet her"

"You really should. Do you want their address? I'm sure Dan wont mind?"  
"Yeah. If I can escape the paparazzi, they haven't left me alone ever since I got here"

They hardly ever left her alone. Well what else did she expect? No one ever left her alone. Having these few weeks off in Manhattan was just the thing Serena needed and she couldn't even do that alone. There was always someone there to take the latest shot of our Miss Van der Woodsen.

"Price of fame"

Serena laughed as their conversation continued they went on to talk about Nate and the wedding plans and all the things that they had missed in each others lives, and also Daniel Humphrey came up more often than not. Hearing about all their Yale stories Serena was even more excited to see Dan again. The question is, would be as eager to see her?

A few hours after a lovely lunch at the Humphrey's and chatting to Serena, Blair got back to the reason she was spending the day alone finding that Cavalli dress. It better be in-store. Just as she was on her way there she stopped inside the Trump building, maybe she could pick up some Tiffany's jewellery to go with the dress. Just as she sat down just beneath the towering fountain a bunch of suited business men walked past. Blair lay back on the bench, closing her eyes only to hear the water falling down the fountain until she felt another presence sitting next to her.

"Well fancy bumping into you..."

She opened her eyes and sat back forward. Well she couldn't avoid him forever.

"Oh...Chuck...? What are you doing here?"

"Purely coincidental I have a meeting here. What are you doing?"

"Nate's working so I thought I'd treat myself"

"Right..."

She was tense and sat there silent and she was trying to shift away from him so she wasn't so close to him. As she did he noticed what she was trying to do. He tittered.

"Don't worry Blair I'm not going to seduce you"

She laughed.

"As if you could"

His response was confident, but Blair couldn't tell if he was joking or was he making a suggestion.

"Oh I could"

Both their eyes gazed up from the floor and into each others vision. For a split second they sat there

still just staring at eachother.

"Well I um...better get going, lots of shopping to do"

"Yeah and I better get going to this meeting"

Avoiding eye contact Blair began to walk away but with a smile on her face, Chuck called out to her,

"Could I Blair?"

She turned around as her hair swished around to one side of her head, she grinned, that was her answer. No one else would be able to work it out. But he could.

"Bye Chuck"

"Bye Blair"

As she was walking away from him she couldn't help but giggle to herself. Had she just been flirting with Chuck Bass? She laughed at this. No way. Maybe they could be friends after all, he seemed to of got the fact that she was over him and being friendly with him was nice. Nice having Chuck as a friend. It would be even nicer if she could keep him as a friend but somehow that didn't seem possible and later on that very same week she might not want to have him as a friend, maybe more.

_ _ _

Serena had been wondering about Dan ever since she was back. How was he doing? The last time they spoke wasn't exactly the loving talk she was hoping for, they didn't part on good terms. She actually thought of not going to see Dan, he might not want to see her but she could not spend time wondering what if...Anyway Dan wasn't the kind of guy to hold grudges. Just as she rang the door bell in hurry before the paparazzi arrived, she finally tricked them into thinking she was at her hotel if they saw her with an unidentified male then they could draw their own conclusions.

Dan answered the door and Serena jumped up and with that girly voice of hers shouted,

"Dan!"

"Serena...Oh my God...Serena"

"That's my name..."

She kissed him on the cheek just as Dan got over the shock of seeing his first love again.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

Allowing Dan to stop for a breath Serena jumped in to answer all his questions.

"Whoa slow down, first Hi, second I've just had a modelling shoot here and now I'm on a break and third we have a mutual friend..."

He gazed at her all confused then he realized who she was referring too.

"Blair"

"Blair...She told you were I live?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind? I just wanted to see you again and I want to meet your wife"

"Oh Blair told you about Katie...?"

"Yes and that you're having a baby"

Well Dan thought it wasn't necessary for Serena even to be there, Blair had obviously filled Serena in on all the latest gossip. Yes that was one negative about Blair, even now he had learned to appreciate her as his friend Blair could never refuse a good gossip.

"Well Blair doesn't waste any time does she?"

Serena giggled and while staring at the floor she waited for his response, if he would allow her into his home and to meet his wife? As Serena lifted her head from the ground all she saw was Dan returning into the apartment this must be his way of telling her she wasn't welcome. But just as she was about to turn and leave he called out to her,

"You coming in or not?"

The expression on his face, Serena could tell that things would be better between them. It was a new chapter in their lives, they both had moved on. Dan was happily married and expecting a baby his life was complete and Serena's career had never been better she was one of the world's top super models, life was good for her too. Now she and Dan could get over that unpleasant past she was so glad she had the chance to be his friend. She smiled and followed Dan into the apartment.

This she was not going to screw up.

_ _ _

Just further uptown Blair stepped out of Cavalli's store with that perfect dress and of course she had decided to treat herself to a Tiffany's necklace and matching bracelet.

Beautiful.

Just as she was walking on the side walk she saw that all to familiar black limo that was parked up on the road side and the driver was loading the suitcases with the monogram CB engraved on them. Great twice in one day, just as she tried to make a quick getaway he spotted her.

"Twice in one day...You following me Blair?"

She turned back and grinned at him sarcastically like saying 'as if'. Maybe fate was trying to tell her something...

"Ugh...Why would I do that?"

He ran his hand down the roof of the limo until he reached her.

"Oh I don't know...Maybe you've changed your mind about certain things"

She grinned again

"Oh Chuck I'm going to have to pass on that"

"Can't stay indenial for much longer Blair...I know what I have to do...It's just a matter of putting them into practice"

He oozed confidence, Blair seemed a little worried. Chuck was always confident but never like this.

"You're not serious?"

The game player in Chuck was rising to the surface it was there to tempt her again, did Blair have enough self control to walk away? He replied.

"Try me"

Stop. Stares. Silence.

"Look Blair I'm leaving for a while. I've got business in London so you got your wish I'm leaving you alone..."

She knew that's what she had told him she wanted him to leave her alone, leave her and Nate alone to get on with their lives. But hearing that he was leaving after he had reappeared in her life was an odd revelation.

"Oh...How long are you going for?"

"four weeks maybe five...I'm trying to respect your wishes if you don't want me around fine...I'm not happy about it but it's what you want so I have to..."

She stood silent once again allowing Chuck do draw his own conclusions.

"Mr Bass?"

The limo driver called out. It was time to bid farewell to the city, for a few weeks at least. Just as he got into the limo Blair had to say something she knocked on the window and just as he used to he rolled down the window.

"What?"

Half of him actually thought she was going to stop him from going...She might say something to stop him from leaving it kind of reminded him of that summer in the Hamptons when he and tried to stop her from leaving. It was reverse roles or he was hoping it would be...That was a stupid thing to think. Stupid Chuck.

"It's better this way, you can see that can't you?"

He closed his eyes and gazed down.

"Yeah I get it Blair you've moved on...It's not your fault Blair...It's just how it is"

Just as he was about to close the window again she spoke her last sentence.

"Chuck...Take care"

She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You too"

This time he closed the window and as the limo drove off she just stood there waving him goodbye a certain saying came to mind. Be careful what you wish for.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter cos It's one of my favourites and I hope I'm not ruining the story for anyone with Dan and Katie and people were hoping for a Dan and Serena reunion but I've got something planned for Serena and I couldn't possibly split Katie and Dan up now that their having a baby, Oh and incase you think I've forgotten about the whole Dan/Blair Yale thing I haven't and I will be filling you in on that soon. So just thanks for reading xoxo


	9. Chemistry Recovered

A Million Love Songs Later

Chapter 9: Chemistry recovered

When he kissed her she felt so alive, it was like fireworks but with butterflies. She grabbed onto his shirt trying to rip it apart she had never wanted Chuck Bass more than she did at this precise moment. He looked so gorgeous. No beyond gorgeous there was no words for how much she wanted him. The fireworks were ready to blast. When he kissed her Blair felt so much passion and excitement she hadn't experienced this for years. When he kissed her back it felt so incredible she shouldn't be thinking like that not now she was engaged to Nate. But when she was with Chuck that didn't matter. She knew it was bad to think that way but it didn't no one else mattered to her.

They fell onto the bed. Passion racing through their veins. Chuck held onto Blair around her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair.

She kissed him again and gazed into his dark eyes. That should tell her something, he had dark shifty eyes, they had that message 'stay away. I'm evil'. But he wasn't evil that wasn't Chuck Bass anymore she wasn't sure if it ever was. It was just a front.

The anguish of missing eachother had been building up over those missed years neither of them could wait for the other any longer. They had to have eachother there and then.

They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. They would define the word epic. Nothing would be same once they got together.

Once they had spent that night together both lay half asleep side by side. Chuck's arms were wrapped around her. She felt safe with him which was ironic since he was the dangerous Upper East Side boy, but he wasn't anymore he had changed.

He kissed her one last kiss before the time would come for them to part. Blair didn't want it to end.

"I love you"

She said as soon as the last letter left her lips she didn't regret it. His placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her lips towards him. She kissed him again.

"I love you Blair"

She smiled.

Her eyes burst wide open her hand jumped onto his and held on tight. She sat up in bed the blood was flowing rapidly though her veins, her heart was beating so fast, her stomach was filled with butterflies. Blair breathed slowly and calmly. She let go of his hand, lay back in bed and shut her eyes.

It was just a dream.

_ _ _

Chuck had been away three weeks, two days not that Blair was keeping count of course she had been way to busy.

It was now six months to the wedding and things were progressing rather nicely.

Today Blair thought she might take a wedding dress shopping trip. Just window shopping. It was much to early to buy the dress now.

She and Serena took the limo down to fifth. They had been browsing all day but nothing so they ventured into the village where they stumbled upon something or should they say someone rather familiar.

"Jenny Humphrey! Oh my God"

They stood outside her store on 56th street. The windows were filled with mannequins dressed in rather nice clothing which surprised Blair she wasn't much a fan of J. Humphrey designs but she might of changed her style for the better.

"Jenny, Oh lets go say Hi Blair"

Serena jumped up and down and said. Blair's response was short and to the point.

"No thanks"

The smile fell straight of Serena's face.

"Oh why not?"

"I'm not really looking to rekindle my 'friendship' with her"

"Blair we are shopping. That is a store with pretty great clothes I'm going in. Join me if you change your mind"

Blair sighed before following Serena into the store.

Jenny hadn't changed in looks. Still with blonde locks and dark make-up. She had finished her course at Parsons New School for Design and had just opened her very own Manhattan boutique even though she hated to leave Brooklyn, Manhattan was the place to be if she was going to make anything of her fashion designs. It just so happened Jenny was inside working on her new spring collection for the coming year.

"So how have you been Jenny?"

"I've been good thanks Serena, Dan told me you were back how was the show?"

"Oh it great and listen any time you need a model give me a call"

"You serious"

"Of course"

Serena and Jenny's friendly chat continued. Blair just stood browsing the store for something that was her style but no such luck. It was basically off the rack and Blair Waldorf did not do off the rack no matter how much she'd changed from high school she was still a bitch inside.

_ _ _

He was missing the city so much. But not only the city, the people. Blair.

She was back in his life now and no matter how much he tried to hide from it she wasn't going anywhere. He thought playing the temptation game was going to work but it was evident that it wasn't. Blair was not going to cheat on Nate and really he wouldn't want her too. He didn't want to be her dirty little secret. He wanted to be her everything.

There was another business meeting that day in the gherkin building but Chuck's mind wasn't really on business. It had been that way for months and his performance in the office was starting to suffer. Not that it mattered of course when you're the CEO it doesn't matter as much.

He was waiting outside in the holding area when a very...Very beautiful young business woman approached him.

"Hi sorry I'm meant to be in a meeting do you know how to get to conference room 9?"

She politely asked.

"Try the elevator"

Chuck answered not really looking at her.

"Oh you're American too great I thought I was the only one...Sorry I'm Gabrielle, Gabby"

He lifted his head from the brochure he was reading to his amazement she was extraordinarily beautiful. He smiled and replied,

"I'm Chuck Bass"

… Enough said.

_ _ _

Blair and Serena weren't the only people bumping into familiar faces that day. Nate was just returning from the studio he decided to take a short cut through Central park when he ran into an old flame. Well they were in New York and it was likely knowing the teenage Nate.

He was rushing to get home and surprise Blair, he had something special planned for his fiancé. But in the commotion he ran into her.

"I'm so sorry...Vanessa?"

She looked up from picking up her bag from the floor.

"Nate? That you?"

"Oh my God Vanessa. Wow you look great"

"Thanks so do you"

She wasn't alone either. A cute little dark haired boy was standing beside her holding tight onto her hand. He smiled up at Nate.

"Who's this?"

"This is Matthew, my son"

"You've got a son?"

Nate seemed so surprised but why should he be. Vanessa was beautiful of course she would find someone else after him. But it was still a shock to see her again and with a child. So much must of happened.

Nate decided to cut his short cut and walk with Vanessa in the opposite direction. Matthew had rushed ahead of them and was playing with some of his friends.

"I heard you were getting married..."

Vanessa stated, waiting to see how he would respond.

"How do you know that?"

"Dan told me, Can't say I was surprised but I was when I found out who too, Blair huh"

His moved away from her for a second explaining Blair to Vanessa was not going to comfortable but he was going to tell her. He wanted everyone to know about him and Blair. So there they walked for the next hour. Nate told Vanessa about Blair and how she had changed and was such an amazing person now, she was kind, friendly, thoughtful and was as beautiful as ever. Not that she believed him. Vanessa also filled Nate in on her life. She was married to man called Caleb. They had married four years ago and they had a son.

Vanessa was happy and Nate was happy for her. But they never did talk about the time they broke up. It was a little too sensitive even now so Nate didn't mention that Serena was back in the city, he didn't want to rake up all those all memories and Serena was hardly Vanessa's favourite person...

_ _ _

It was two weeks later. Nate was whisking Blair off to Paris for the week. Now that was love. That was his surprise. Blair was overjoyed. It had been a while since her last trip to Paris and this time she could not wait for it.

They took a limo to the airport and as they did the subject of Jenny Humphrey came up.

"...Oh that reminds me I saw Jenny Humphrey the other week"

Another one of his 'girls'. Nate didn't like talking about all the girls he had dated with Blair it didn't feel right he had been with so many girls and Blair she had her fair share but nothing compared to Nate. He replied.

"Oh how was she?"

Blair sighed.

"Still a washed up wannabe"

Even though she was his ex-girlfriend he jumped in to defend her.

"She was never a wannabe from what I saw"

Blair giggled.

"Well you're no judge of character look at you and Vanessa"

"I'm an excellent judge of character"

Nate tried to fight back but he had no chance against Blair.

"Ha!"

Blair laughed.

Just as they got ready for the plane they had to wait for the arrivals from London. Blair suddenly thought of something.

London? Plane? Chuck.

Blair stopped for a second. Was it today that he was back?

It was.

So it came as no surprise when he stepped out of the arrivals terminal.

Blair saw him first but tried to avoid him. She tried to push Nate away so that she wouldn't have to see him but Nate spotted him.

"Hey Chuck"

"Nate what are you doing?"

Blair nudged him. But by the time he had a chance to answer Chuck was already making his way over to the couple. Nate shook his hand and said,

"Where have you been?"  
"Oh London business you know"

"Oh right..."

"You two off somewhere?"

"Yeah Paris"

"Nice..."

No one spoke for the next few minutes. Then Nate needed some help from the desk about the surprise upgrade he had planned for Blair. He knew she wasn't happy about flying business class, she would love him even more when she discovered they were being moved up to first. He left Chuck and Blair to talk.

"Wow did you plan this Chuck?"

He shook his hand and grinned at her annoyed expression.

"You're the one who decided to go to Paris I wasn't here. It's called fate Blair it's meant to be telling you something"

"Ugh..."

The limo driver called for Chuck.

"Well...Enjoy your trip Blair...Don't miss me too much"

He jokingly said, but she knew it was no joke.

"Ohh get over yourself"

"I think I'll leave that to you"

Blair snapped. She had had enough of his games. He was not going to ruin this trip for them. They hadn't even got going yet and she was already bumping into Chuck. Knowing her luck he would probably pitch up outside their hotel in Paris.

"Listen to me Bass nothing is happening here. Get it?!"

"Got it Waldorf"

He said smiling at her, while Blair was trying not to look at him she couldn't help but have that small smile climb onto her face but at the same time trying to hide it from him.

Nate called over from the desk.

"Blair! I think we should be checking in"

Chuck and Blair both turned to Nate. Chuck couldn't help but grin at Nate, he knew it would annoy Blair. He walked past her

"You're other half is calling"

Her eyes were like daggers throwing themselves towards Chuck.

"Have a nice time Blair"

He stepped forward towards her and kissed her goodbye on the cheek. Blair's eyes slowly closed themselves. Her dream kept replying itself in her mind. No matter how much she tried to think of something else it wouldn't go away.

Chuck stepped away from her and winked. Luckily for her Nate wasn't that observant. But you don't need to be rocket scientist to work it out, the chemistry was most defiantly back, or maybe it never even left.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Truth is Out

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Argh! I just got my Gossip Girl Season 2 Part 1 DVD I've been watching it all day and I can not believe how much I underrated Oh brother where Bart thou? I thought it wasn't that good but re watching it. It's amazing! I love the CB hug it's so epic I didn't really appreciate it watching it on-line but now that's one of my favourite scenes and I just adore the song they put with it Signs. Oh my God I LOVE it. Anyway this chapter isn't that great I don't think, I rushed it a bit, I just wanted to update sooner than I have been doing recently. And I've just realised that the Gossip Girl finale in on the 18th in America so I'll watch it on the 19th and on the 18th my exams start and I really should be revising but I can't not watch the finale so I'm taking an hour off! LOL =D

Anyway thanks for reading and this is another flashback episode to five years ago after Blair cheated on her boyfriend with Chuck, so please leave me some comments really appreciate it. Thanks xoxo

Chapter 10: Truth is Out

Nate and Blair had returned from Paris. It was a wonderful. They had spent mornings laying in bed in each other's arms just watching the sun rise behind the Eiffel Tower. It was beautiful.

Nate thought of how lucky he was to have Blair.

She was the most amazing woman in the world, as she lay asleep next to him each morning he could see past all of her imperfections and see the unique, perfect Blair that was no one else's. She was his and now the wedding day was growing closer he could not wait, he would have to go purchase a suit in the coming weeks and he would have to get a best man. Blair would have to pick her bridesmaids, her dress, vale...Headband, and all the guests would need to be invited so much to do so little time. But for the moment he would just lay next to his fiancé without a worry in the world.

_ _ _

Chuck was back in the city...But not alone. He was with Gabrielle.

As it happens she was in London on business too and as it happens from New York. She and Chuck had really hit it off and not only in the business sense.

She was hoping that Chuck would ask her out in London but he didn't. He waited until they were back in Manhattan.

That really made Gabby's day.

Actually thinking about it being asked out by Chuck Bass would make anyone's day but actually being with someone new actually did Chuck the world of good. Ever since meeting Gabby he hadn't thought about Blair once.

Not once.

Maybe that was the cure, find a new woman.

_ _ _

It was seven thirty on that Thursday night. Blair had just been working at the library on a new book this one was sure to be a best seller. She had taken a bit of a break from writing and working to spend more time with Nate but now she was back in the fast lane it was time to get back into work.

Just as she was walking along 74th and 3rd she was stopped in her tracks.

"Hey you're back"

It was Bass. He smiled at her.

"Chuck..."

She seemed to be seeing more of Chuck than she was of Nate these days.

He was everywhere.

"How was Paris?"

Chuck asked genuinely interested. He was sort of hoping that the trip had been a disaster that they had some sort of fight that ruined the whole trip. But no such luck.

"It's was wonderful thank you"

Even though it wasn't what he wanted to hear he put on a smile like he was happy for her and for a minute Blair actually believed him and she smiled back.

For the next split second they made perfect eye contact like they had done when they saw eachother for the first time for years.

It was a look of pure love.

Until that female voice came and called from the limo.

"Chuck come on or we'll miss our table for dinner"

Blair popped her head to the side to see who was calling him.

"Who's that?"

Chuck looked back at Gabby then back at his one true love.

"Oh that's..."

He said with a grin on his face he would actually take pleasure in telling Blair he had a girlfriend just to see the reaction on her face but then she smiled innocently at him waiting for his answer and seeing that beautiful smile changed his mind, he didn't want to hurt her. "...That's no one"

"Ohhhh..."

She said realising what she was to him.

"It thought you'd given up hookers?"

"I have, a long time ago Gabby's not a..."

Blair was trying to listen but gazing down at her watch she noticed the time. It was eight already, she was meant to be home half an hour ago, Dan and Katie were coming over.

"Oh look Chuck I'd love to stop and chat but I've got somewhere to be so I'll say bye"

"Oh anywhere nice?"

"Dinner with Dan. Remember him? Dan Humphrey?"

Chuck laughed as he thought of Dan Humphrey. Even though they were both living in the city they hadn't crossed paths, that was odd, or maybe Dan was just avoiding Chuck. They never did get on did they?

_ _ _

Even though she was half an hour late it made no difference no one even noticed when Blair arrived, Nate and Katie were setting the table and Dan was busy watching the NFL.

Nate called on them for dinner within the next few minutes. Soon talk turned to the baby and the news that Dan and Katie had to share with their new found friends.

"Do you know what it is yet?"

Nate asked.  
"Yeah we do"

Katie said in a sour kind of tone.

"What? Is it not what you wanted?"

"Oh no I didn't mind if it was a boy or a girl, but it does bother me when it's one of each"

Blair and Nate dropped their knifes and forks along with their jaws.

Nate seemed usually confused. Blair was speechless but finally muttered some words out.

"One of each?! Twins?! Oh my God"

"Honey it's gonna be fine we'll cope"

Dan said placing his hand on Katie's and reassured her.

"Oh yeah that's fine for you to say you're not the one who's gonna have two screaming babies coming out of you"

Dan glanced over at Blair who was trying to stop herself from laughing. Dan grinned back at her while Nate was still getting used to the fact.

"Hey stop laughing. You wont be laughing when I've knocked you out half a dozen times and that will be shock to your system not being punched before"

"That's not strictly true, remember Yale Blair?"

It was at at that moment Blair swung her head to gaze at Dan and he knew he'd put his foot in it. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"What happened at Yale?"

Nate asked very curious about Blair and Dan's past together.

"Nothing!"

Blair snapped

"Dan...?"

"No. Nothing"

Dan tried to cover up for his friend but Nate wasn't completely stupid he could he from Blair and Dan's eye contact they were hiding something.

"But you said...Blair what happened?"

Blair tried to cover up her lies with a truth but it wasn't going to work. Nate was not about to be lied to.

"Dan just got punched that's it"

"Dan?"

His mouth told a lie and his face told a different story. Now Blair knew once Nate would find out it would be over. She would have lost him again and for the exact same reason.

"Sorry..."

"You idiot Humphrey!"

She growled at him in that sarcastic tone that he knew all too well.

Nate sat there gazing at Blair one second then at Dan the next if he was confused before he had no idea what he was in for. The truth of the missing five years in Blair's life was about to come out.

_ _ _

Five years earlier.

It was the morning after Blair had spent the night with Chuck and the day she had abandoned him. She was making her way back to New Haven in her car. Blair thought she shouldn't be driving in the condition she was in. Tired, confused, guilty Mark was going to kill her. If he found out she had been with Chuck of all people Chuck Bass, Mark would explode. He had never liked Chuck he had known him since his teenage years he thought Chuck was cocky, vulgar, crude. Blair thought it too but she saw all the positives in him that Mark didn't.

Blair arrived back at the apartment it was half past eleven. It was time to confess. If Mark hadn't of guessed it already, he must of known she was with someone else but if he knew it was Chuck that would destroy him. Anyone but Chuck.

As Blair pushed her key into the key hole and the door swung open she entered to see Dan and Mark sitting in the dining room together.

As Dan saw Blair walk through the door he knew she had been unfaithful and he knew exactly who with.

"Where the hell were you?"

Mark got straight to the point and Blair begun with a lie. Confessing was easier said than done.

"I was at a Emily's"

"It was our anniversary Blair"

"I know but she was really upset she's just broken up with her boyfriend"

Another lie.

"Don't give me that crap..." Blair was trying to stop herself from looking at Dan because if he made eye contact with her she knew he would be able to tell where she had been and who with unknown to Blair, Dan already knew. Mark had suspected where she had been. He knew she had been missing New York City recently more than before it was the time around her birthday she was missing it, but he could never realise why. But he knew the past between Chuck and Blair all to well and when he saw Blair barely able to hold back the tears and Dan gazing at her he thought he knew. "...Tell me you weren't with Chuck Bass"

Silence. Blair didn't know what to say back. Dan dropped his head and gazed at the floor, he thought of what Blair had told him about Mark and how much he hated Chuck. Dan had to do something.

"I'll kill him"

"Wait Mark..."

She was going to tell him the truth. "I wasn't with Emily. I was with....I..."

Dan remembered what Blair had done for him a few years ago without her he wouldn't be at Yale. She had made it obvious to the committee at Yale if they should accept anyone it should be Dan Humphrey and not her. But luck be it they both got in and not it was time to pay back that debt.

"She was with me"

Blair was so confused. Why was Dan doing this for her?

"Dan. What? You and Blair?"

"Dan?"

Blair

"No Blair it's okay he needs to know the truth....I love her"

Mark turned filled with anger towards the man who had been unfaithful with his girlfriend only it shouldn't be Dan who was at the receiving end of the punch it should be Chuck.

After Mark had gotten his anger out on the innocent Dan Humphrey he marched out of the apartment with such rage that he wouldn't be coming back in a hurry.

After a few minutes Blair helped Dan with his ice pack, but she needed an answer why had Dan protected her like that.

"Dan...Why did you do that?"

Struggling to hold the ice on his nose and talk at the same time he muttered,  
"He would have killed Chuck otherwise"

"How do you know..."

Blair gave out a small grin. She thought it was funny how Dan knew it was Chuck, he must know her better than she thought.

"It was Chuck? Because I know Blair Waldorf"

She grinned.

"But still why?"

"I'm just defending a friend"

"I'm a friend?"

"Unless being friends with Dan Humphrey is just too shameful?"

He giggled but it was painful to do so.

"I'd say being friends with Dan Humphrey is something to be proud of..." For the first time ever Blair was grateful to have Dan around usually he was just annoying now not so much. She took the the ice pack away from him for that one second and kissed him on the cheek.

"...Thank you. You probably saved Chuck from one hell of a beating"

It was true. If Mark had known it was Chuck, he would be half dead at this moment.

"No problem Blair. So what happened?"  
"He said he loved me..." The tears that appeared the previous evening began to flow again. Dan knew how alone she must of felt but he was there for her, he grabbed onto her hand.

"I said I didn't want him"

Dan remained speechless he didn't want to say anything in case he put his foot in his mouth again and in case the judge in him came racing back to the surface.

For a while neither of them spoke, Dan still held onto Blair's hand as she wept in front of him and he finally said,

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do but neither of us can make the other happy, we're miserable when we're with eachother and I hate that. I love him so much but he will always be Chuck Bass and when he's Chuck Bass he doesn't care about anyone so how can he possibly love me?"

Blair confessed while crying more and more. Dan moved to sit beside her and he gave her the support she needed.

It was ever since then that Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey had nothing but respect for eachother. They were now firm friends, or best friends. Blair didn't know how lucky she was to have a friend like Dan. He was a true friend and she regretted the past they had, when she had treated him so terribly and he had judged her so quickly.

It was ever since that night that Dan and Blair were best friends.

_ _ _

Present Time.

The table was quiet. Blair had a single tear running down her cheek. Nate finally spoke.

"You slept with Chuck?"

"...Yes"

The tension in the atmosphere could be cut with a knife. Dan could tell a fight was just about to erupt.

"We better leave, we'll call"

Katie said. She and Dan felt very awkward being in the middle of this fight so they made a quick dash for the door making little fuss as they left. As soon as the door swung shut the fight continued.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nate we weren't even together then"

"But you cheated on Mark with Chuck and we both know we've been there. It kinda like you can't say no to him"

She had to reply to that because that's how it was. She could never stay faithful to anyone she was with as long as Chuck was around.

"Nate..."

She stood up and tried to hold around him but he pulled away from her.

"Just don't...I'm gonna go"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll check into a hotel I just can't be with you right now. You're not who I fell in love with"

"Yes I am. I'm still Blair"

"You're not my Blair. Your his"

That was the last sentence he spoke before he left leaving Blair alone.

"I love you"

She whispered as he shut the door behind him. She waited for a minute begging God that he would come back. He didn't.

Now it seemed he might never come back. Blair had lost Nate again and all because of Chuck. It seemed anytime she began to felt happiness there he would be. But it was cowardly blaming Chuck she was as much to blame if she hadn't of slept with him all those years ago. Everything would be fine. But now everything most defiantly not fine.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Sorry for the lateness again. Ah so glad got it finished though we're just under half way to the end now. Yes there's around 10-16 more chapters to come. (I have a lot of ideas.) LOL. I had just been getting some expert views on my story to see whether I should continue it so I gave it to a family friend who is a writer and she said it was really good for someone of my age. So that really gave me a confidence boost. So I wont be stopping with this story. Hope you're all happy about that? Anyway thanks for reading and comments are much appreciated xoxo


	11. Lost Love

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Hey. Okay so this is my last chapter for a while anyway. My exams start on Monday. I'm just super nervous but as long as I'm prepared everything should be fine. And also I don't know what happened last week but I only got one comment. Okay I guess people just can't be asked reviewing these days, but one? Needless to say I was a bit reluctant in writing this chapter but I had an hour off from revising so I decided to write it anyway.

So please if you read just take like two minutes to write me a review. You don't know how much I appreciate it. Really thank you if you do review. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's mainly the repercussions of Nate finding out about Chuck and Blair five years ago. Thanks again for reading xoxo

Chapter 11: Lost love

The clock chimed midnight Blair had fallen asleep on the couch with a box of tissues and a photo of the ex-happy couple that would never be again. Blair was feeling lower than she had ever felt before she hadn't felt like this even with Chuck.

This feeling was worse.

She had lost the love of her life. Again.

But this time it was worse because it shouldn't be happening, Chuck and Blair were the past and it was one last time, it was nothing.

Nate shouldn't even be acting this angry. They weren't even together. He was overeating to the news. It shouldn't bother him like this. She thought she had nothing to apologize for that was her life then and Nate should not be putting her in this position, he should not be making her feel this way. He should of just laughed about it, thought it was just water under the bridge. But no nothing like that. For the moment she would just have to wait for him to make the first move, if he ever would that is.

Just as the clock chimed for the twelfth time Blair's eyes widened and opened. She thought Nate was back but no she was still alone. At a time like this she needed her friends around. She needed Serena.

But it was midnight Serena would probably be a party or something like that but this time Blair needed Serena like never before she had no one else to turn too.

She picked up her phone and began dialling.  
"Serena?"

"Blair? That you?"

"Yeah are you busy right now?"

"Well I..."

"I mean if you're at some wild party or something it doesn't matter you stay..."

"Blair I'm at home in bed watching Desperate Housewives that's as wild as I get. What is it?"

The tears began to fall down Blair's cheeks and Serena knew that her friend needed her. "B? What is it?"

"I just really need someone right now and you're my best friend. Can I come over?"

"Of course you can just tell me what's happened"

Blair decided to wait to tell Serena about what had happened that evening. She packed an overnight bag, she thought after explaining to Serena her news she wouldn't be going home.

Blair made her way to the elevator even those few steps brought tears to her eyes. She remembered that night she and Nate had spent with Dan and Katie and she was so tipsy Nate had to carry her in a cradle up to the apartment. It wasn't all clear but she remembered he had said something to her when he lay her to sleep on the bed, if only she could remember what he had said.

_ _ _

Two Months earlier.

That was the last time Blair was having that much wine. She really could not handle her drink at all. She was a hopeless drunk. But at least she was his hopeless drunk.

After she had jumped into his arms on out in the street and had whispered to him the three magic words, "I love you Nate". He could not help but count his blessings.

"I love you Blair more than you'll ever know. Can you hear me?"

"Mm Hmm of course I can"

He just smiled down at her he placed his palm on her beautiful, perfect face just as he placed a blanket on her, just as he did he noticed what necklace she had chosen to wear that evening. It was the Erickson Beamon Necklace.

From Chuck.

Nate hadn't really thought about Nate for some time, a year ago on Blair's birthday was the time he thought about Chuck Bass and not by choice by force.

If Chuck hadn't of sent that gift all of Nate's insecurities would have vanished.

Blair had almost defiantly fallen asleep by now. Nate was still sitting beside her gazing down at the necklace.

"I thought I'd lost you you know, I know that you didn't want to come back and I know why. Chuck. You loved him right, I know you did and all I can do is hope that you don't anymore because I couldn't take losing you again to him, And I hope if you ever find out what I did you'll understand I only did it because I love you and I didn't want you to fall for him again"

The emotion was flowing down his cheek. He was always able to keep a hold of his emotions but tonight something had triggered him to let them all out.

"I love you my beautiful Blair always have, always will"

"Goodnight sweetie"

Nate said kissing her goodnight on the forehead.

For now she was his sleeping beauty until she woke up and she would be the devil herself she was always the same with a hangover.

_ _ _

Present time.

If only Blair could remember.

She finally arrived at Serena's apartment. On the journey there she was on the uneasy side travelling in a yellow cab at midnight through New York City, there were safer things to do but it could be worse she could of taken the subway.

As soon as Blair arrived and Serena greeted her at the door. Blair fell down to the floor in tears as Serena held around her friend and brought her into the apartment.

After hours of talking and crying and cheering up, things still weren't getting any better.

"Serena what am I going to do? Nate is so mad at me"

"Well I get where he's coming from but come on he wasn't even with you then"

Serena said pouring each of them a cup of coffee, the needed something to keep them awake.

"That's what I said and he just got madder"

Serena sighed speechless. "I don't know what to do"

That is what summed it up for Blair she didn't know what to do. It was all taking over. If Nate wouldn't forgive her, what was she to do with her life. But after that thought placed itself in her mind she pushed it straight out again she couldn't think that way. She would have to remain positive and think of the future the good times they were still to have.

_ _ _

The next morning Blair had returned home and Serena tracked down Nathaniel Archibald. After hours of searching around the city she finally got some luck and discovered he was at the Marriott Times Square.

Serena banged on the door. She shouted out to him but no response. Finally after Serena had spent the next ten minutes singing outside the door he finally gave in and let her in. Any more from Serena singing and it would have brought the hotel down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She yelled pushing her way past him and taking the glass of whiskey from him as she entered the room.

"Serena. Blair send you?"

"Yes, I know how you feel Nate but don't you think you're overreacting a little"

"No. She cheated on him and what's to stop her doing it again"

"The fact that she loves you"

"She did love Mark what does that tell you?"

He said taking the drink back off Serena.

"Oh my God get over it okay. Yes Chuck and Blair happened. She loved him, yes. But she loves you. Not him"

He looked like a broken man. Serena knew it was going to take a while to get these two back together.

At exactly the same time just across town at Blair's apartment she was getting a visitor too, but not the one she wanted.

"What the hell do you want?"  
"Serena told me what happened"

He said pushing his way into the apartment without even asking. Blair rolled her eyes and shut the door behind him.

"What?! Why?"

She was confused, did Serena want to make things worse between her and Nate by sending Chuck around?

"Because she thought I should know what happened"

He said taking the half empty bottle of wine off the table and placing it in the trash. He didn't want her drinking anymore. She might do herself some serious harm.

"Well it's nothing to do with you"  
"That's hardly true is it? It's half my fault"  
"No! It's all your fault"

It wasn't true. Blair didn't know what she was saying she knew it was all her fault. Chuck was just Chuck, her one true love once upon a time but not anymore and it was unfair of her to blame him.

"Oh that's taking it a little far Blair especially when your the one who found me all those years ago. I didn't come looking for you"

"Because I was trying to help you, what happened between us just happened. It was nothing. It meant nothing and now because of that I've lost him"

That statement was true...Now. It wasn't at that time it wasn't true, that night was meaningful.

"I'm sorry. I really am"

Blair sat down on the couch placing her palms on her face trying to hold back the tears, Chuck sat beside her and took on of her hands and held onto it tightly.

"Yeah right. You've been telling me to put it off so go on pop the champagne you've got your wish. Nate hates me now I can be unhappy forever"

"I don't want you to be unhappy"

Blair pulled away from him and stood up.

"Of course you do. Nothing gives you more pleasure"

"That's so untrue. Nothing gives me more pleasure than to see you happy"

He tittered. He thought if she believed that then she obviously didn't know him at all.

"Then why have you been trying to stop me getting married?"

"Because..."

"Well?"

He paused for a second. Chuck needed to think over his answer.

"Because I know you're happy with Nate but I can't help but think you would be happier with... someone else"

She laughed.

"Like with who? You? Yeah right. We'd end up killing eachother Chuck"

"Maybe. But at least we'd love eachother"

Both stood silent for a few minutes until Blair spoke up.

"Nate loves me"

Then Chuck spoke the truth that he and Blair knew was the pure truth.

"I'd love you for who you are, not something your not"

Just as the last word left his lips and Blair was about to answer him Serena barged through the door.

"Blair I just got...What are you doing here?"

Serena said with that famous confused look on her face.

"I just wanted to see how Blair was doing"

"Oh right"

Serena responded still confused to why Chuck was there.

"Anyway how did he find out?"

Chuck asked.

"Humphrey"

Blair turned to him and said with a little smirk.

"Well obviously"

Chuck laughed as if he should of known if anyone was going to put their foot in it, it would have been Dan.

"Dan covered for me in Yale. Mark knew I'd cheated and if he knew it was you he would have half killed you and Dan knew what I'd done so he said I was with him"

"He did what?"

Serena shouted out not being able to hold back her shock. Dan and Blair had never been friends but what he had done for her was the nicest thing ever. Serena was so glad that Dan and Blair were finally friends.

"Yeah, and you wonder why I consider him one of my best friends?"

"Well not anymore I don't. Wow I never knew he had it in him"

"Yeah he's pretty great"

"See I told you he was"

Serena smiled quiet pleased with herself to say that she was always right. She fled to another room in the apartment to get a signal to call Nate.

"I think I better go. So you're okay aren't you Blair?"

She couldn't help but smile at his concern over her well being.

"As fine as I can be. Thank you for caring"

"Never stopped"

Those were his last words before he left the apartment. Blair's smile grew even bigger it meant the world to her to know that he cared like that.

_ _ _

He stood outside the apartment a tear breaking down onto his cheek. Butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't cried over Blair for years and now that he had confessed what he felt for her, he felt a weight had been lifted but really it was just adding to it, because now that Blair knew all he cared about was her happiness she would stay with Nate because no matter what he did Nate would always make her happier. All that was needed was for Nate to forgive her and a little, small part of Chuck was begging to God that Nate would turn his back on Blair.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I think I put to much dialogue in here but anyway I hope you liked it all the same. I worked my ass off to get this up tonight so please please leave me your reviews it means so much, comments give me encouragements to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading xoxo


	12. Goodbye Again

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Ahhh. Wow so I am totally calm now. We've had loads of exams and the worst ones are over now, welsh, maths paper 1 (still got another one to do =/), biology, Religious studies, Design & Technology. Glad I've got them out of the way. Anyway I took some time off from revising English literature to write this. So please please leave me a comment. I really appreciate it. Thank you xoxo

Chapter 12:Goodbye Again

It had been a week. Serena had temporary moved in with Blair and to play messenger between Nate and Blair. Blair had been trying her hardest to try to win back Nate but nothing was working. Blair had been trying everything to keep herself busy to not think about Nate and Chuck and the past three years which was all for nothing. Nate was never going to forgive her.

Not now.

Not ever.

She had decided to reorganise her shoe closet, ascending by colour and designer.

Boring, yes.

Kept her busy, yes and that's what Blair needed at this time.

She was on the Yellow Chanel pumps when Serena arrived back and she had brought along with her bagels.

"Hey B. I'm back and I brought bagels"

Blair decided to leave the closet unfinished and entered into the kitchen where Serena was getting the dishes out of the cupboard, Blair shouted out.

"Cream cheese and salmon?"

Serena grinned,

"Of course"

"Good... What did Nate say?"

Serena tried to avoid the question with another question.

"Do you want apple or orange?"

But Blair wasn't interested, all that mattered is what Nate had said. Which as it turned out wasn't much at all.

"Serena..."

Serena sighed and came out with the truth.

"He slammed the door in my face"

"Great start"

"Sorry Blair"

Blair took her bagel and wandered off like a lost child into the living room and Serena felt she could not keep her secret from Blair.

From her best friend.

Not that Serena knew that, she had a habit of putting her foot in her mouth at times.

"Blair for what it's worth I think Nate is being a total hypocrite"

As soon as she said it. She regretted it.

"How is he being a hypocrite? He has every right to be mad at me"

Serena closed her eyes and sighed, she had to tell Blair the truth now or she would never hear the end of it.

"Just ask Nate about Palm Springs"

Blair was confused. She put her bagel down on the coffee table and followed Serena back into the kitchen.

"Palm Springs? Why? What happened in Palm Springs?"

"I think you should talk to Nate and then he will have no reason to be mad at you"

"No you tell me"

"Ohh...Hmm...Oh where to start... Palm Springs, seven years ago..."

It was then Serena confessed all of that summer to her best friend and it was because of Blair being her best friend she did it. Serena knew how much Blair loved Nate and how much it was killing her to be apart from him but now that Serena had told Blair the truth of that summer Nate would have nothing to be angry about, but Blair would and it was because of that Serena was willing to risk her friendship to make Blair happy again. If only she knew that summer is what destroyed her relationship with Dan, if it wasn't for that summer then Dan and Serena would still be together. He wouldn't be married and expecting a family, he would be with her. But it happened and Serena could not turn the clock back.

It was confession time and she needs reconciliation.

Chuck however was issue free. He was having fun and was happy. For once in a very long time he was happy and he was exactly where he wanted to be. But he wasn't staying around for long. After being back in New York only a few weeks he was flying off again, and the Gabby was not happy.

"I can't believe you've got to go to Chicago we've only just got back from London"

"I know but it's got to be done, this deal is worth millions of dollars"

Chuck answered but still packing his Prada suits.

None of them purple, surprisingly.

Gabby jumped onto the bed and gave him those big, blue puppy dog eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I'm going. End of."

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But I'll miss you"

Gabby said as she knelled on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his brown eyes. Chuck looked back into her eyes and just to shut her up he said what she wanted to hear.

"I'll miss you too"

Her face lit up with a smile, she closed her eyes and pushed forward and kissed him. He couldn't help but deliver a mischievous comment. "I've got an hour".

Gabby laughed and said,

"You don't stop do you?"

Chuck grinned devilishly and kissed her back. But Chuck realized if he was leaving for Chicago he needed to go tell someone else and to ask how they were.

Blair was in so much surprise. What Serena had told her. It was unbelievable, actually when she thought about it, it was quite believable. Very believable. But it didn't stop the shock. Serena had left. Blair didn't ask her too she just felt she wouldn't be Blair's favourite person at that moment.

Blair sat in the living room gazing down at a photo from high school. Her best friends. She gazed at the photo from left to right. Serena, Chuck, Blair and Nate. The non judging breakfast club but they never really were good friends at all. Just as she began thinking about the old times there was a knock at the door. Blair didn't really want to answer it but it was probably Serena back to explain. But it wasn't.

It was Chuck Bass.

"Hey Blair"

"Chuck? What are you doing here?"

He shook his head and shrugged.

"Just came to see how you are...So how are you?"

He asked as Blair turned back and walked into the apartment followed by Chuck. Blair sat on the couch and covered her real feelings with a lie but she couldn't hide it.

"I'm fine...Actually I'm not but it's okay not your problem"

Chuck felt like he had to reassure Blair that she wasn't alone.

"Blair you can talk to me"

"That's the thing I can't you're the one person I can't talk to"

"Why not?"

As Chuck sat down beside her she shifted away from him.

"Because I can't. I don't know but I can guess how you feel about me now and I don't want to hurt you"

"You don't want to hurt me?"

He was surprised in high school Blair would have jumped at the chance to hurt him.

"Of course not! That's the last I want"

Blair felt hurt by his assumptions, but Chuck replied.

"Because you know what I'm going to say"

Blair knew exactly what he was going to say.

It didn't need saying.

"I know and that's why I don't want to talk to you about this. I'm sorry but you know how I feel about Nate and I know that hurts you"

Chuck gazed at the floor and shook his head.

"Doesn't hurt me Blair"

"Okay say that if it makes you feel better but I honestly don't want to hurt you. I just want both of us to be happy"

Chuck thought now was the time to tell Blair about Gabby. He didn't know whether he should or not but she was going to find out anyway sooner or later.

"I think I'm starting to be again"

"Really? Why what's happened?"

"You'll find out sooner or later. It sounds weird saying it like this but I have a...Girlfriend"

"Really? You do?"

Blair seemed very surprised, Chuck having a girlfriend that was new.

"Gabrielle. That's who you saw the other week"

"But you said she was nobody"

"I didn't want to tell you that I had someone else"

"Well you've got someone and I have someone else, well I used to have"

Reality came back to her at that moment. Now Chuck Bass had someone and Blair Waldorf had no one. It used to be the other way around and Blair didn't like it one bit.

"You will again. Nate will come around"

"I wish I had your confidence"

Blair had given up hope about Nate.

"Listen Blair I've got to go. I have a conference in Chicago but I just wanted to see how you were before I left"

That made her feel a little better at least. Even though he had somewhere to be Chuck had stopped by, because he was concerned about her. Chuck walked towards the door before turning around to face her again.

"Hey Blair..."

"Yes Chuck"

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here, don't feel like you can't talk to me"

"Thank you"

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him, gratitude.

Chuck turned and began to leave but Blair called him back.

"Chuck. I don't know what Nate will think but I don't care I choose my friends and I'd rather have you in my life than not at all"

He grinned and laughed under his breath.

"and I could hardly live without Blair Waldorf now could I?"

Blair giggled as he left with a smile also on his face. He could now embark to Chicago knowing that Blair was good, well as good as she could have been.

It was mid afternoon and Serena knew that Nate was at his movie set so she made her way over there. Not that Nate was interested n anything she had to say.

Serena was banging on the door for five minutes before a very annoyed Nate answered the door.  
"What?"

Serena pushed her way into the office. "Serena, nice to see you and please come in"

she hurried straight to his desk and sat in his chair, just to annoy him a little more.

"Listen to me you arrogant idiot. Blair loves you now get over your ego and forgive her"

He sat silent he knew Serena was telling the truth. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes..."

"Well?"

"Well what Serena? Huh...?"

"Ugh. Fine. Be like that it's not like I didn't try"

Serena growled. She stood up and she wanted to make an exit to leave Nate reeling but not being one for thinking on the spot, she did the first thing that came to mind. She saw a box of pencils on the desk and all dramatic knocked it over.

Nate looked confused, was she trying to make a statement?

_ _ _

It was two days later and Blair decided to do something. Someone had to do the first move, and it was Blair who was to be the bigger person in this fight. She stood outside Nate's office, took a deep breath before entering.

Great timing Blair, she thought. Nate wasn't alone, he was in a meeting with about twenty other people, but Nate was going to hear this.

"Blair"

Nate stood up, surprised. "We're in a meeting"

"Yeah I can see that but I don't care you are going to listen to this"

He sighed.

"Blair...Not now"

All eyes in the room were on Blair and flicking each second to see Nate's reaction.

"I love you okay. I love you. But I don't regret five years ago..."

"If that's..."

Nate interrupted.

"Let me finish. If I hadn't of broken up with Mark then I wouldn't be marrying you now. That is if you still want to marry me?"

Nate moved from behind his desk and walked over to Blair. "I'm so sorry for hurting you"

Blair said again tear eyed. Nate smiled and placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. He forgave her.

"I love you too Blair"

Nate and Blair had made up that night. Blair felt a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was so glad that now they could get back to the original plan. No more bumps in the road on their journey. They both lay in bed, Blair's arms were wrapped around Nate, she didn't want to let him go.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too more than anything. You're my life Blair"

Blair thought of bringing up Palm Springs. Should she? Should she not? But now it was a fresh start for them she had to be honest.

"Serena told me about Palm Springs"

Nate jumped to the side and shifted away from Blair.

"She did?"

Blair nodded but pulled Nate back towards her.

"She thought you were being a hypocrite when you found out about me and Chuck"

"Blair you know..."

"It's okay. I don't see anything wrong we weren't together then so..."

Blair shook her head and smiled.

"I can't believe how much you've changed. I was totally unreasonable about this whole thing, I'm sorry"

Nate was truly surprised he thought Blair had grown up but never this much. She was a different Blair.

"It's okay." She huddled her arms around his chest as he kissed her forehead. Blair smiled and said "So tell me about Palm Springs"

Nate was all confused.

"You want to know about Palm Springs?"

Blair grinned and raised her eyebrows as an answer to his puzzling question.

"I defiantly want to know, all about Palm Springs"

So there the made up couple sat in cuddled up in bed as Nate began the story of Palm Springs.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Ahhh. Sorry but I love leaving it on cliffhangers. So I don't know what you guys think happened but I know what happens so just need to write it now. What do you think? You will be finding out soon. I know most of you will hate that Nate and Blair made up but it had to be done, since we are only half way through the story, and I hope I'm not confusing anyone with Chuck, Gabby and Blair. Chuck does still have feeling for Blair and he thinks getting with Gabby will make them go away, and Blair just wants to be friends with Chuck because even though she has said she wants nothing to do with him it's the opposite she wants him in her life as her friend. I hope you are all enjoying it. Let me know what you thought on this chapter. I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks xoxo


	13. Birthday Girl

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Hey so right I've given up on getting reviews so I'm basically just writing this for me now, because I can't leave a story half done, so whatever review don't review...Ehh. So okay so now I'm really sorry for the last chapter. Some of you may think that Nate is acting more like Chuck but it has been 8 years and I had to make Nate really jealous and show his insecurities because he wasn't just going to take it, and also Blair isn't just his girlfriend now she's his fiancé so he's more protective of her. So anyway I've got more exams next week but I'll try to update. So if you're a Dair fan then you'll like this chapter. I tried to have as much Dan and Blair scenes as possible since I'm a massive fan of theirs. Hope you like this chapter. Leave me your reviews if you want too, Really appreciate it. Thank you xoxo

Chapter 13: Birthday Girl

It was week until Blair Waldorf could celebrate her birthday. She would be twenty six years old, or young depending on your point of view. It had been a few years since Blair had, had a proper birthday party that didn't seem likely the way she used to party but things had gone very quiet in Blair's social life. It was still very active but not half as much as it used to be back in high school.

This year was very different. A week to the day it was her birthday, the old Blair would be rushing around making sure everything was organized, everything was ready and perfect for her big day but this year a week to go until her birthday and Blair Waldorf was spending it with Dan Humphrey.

Not her usual day.

It was afternoon in Manhattan when Blair arrived at Dan and Katie's. She was going to see if Katie wanted to go shopping. She had really grown close to Katie over the last few months of being back in the city, she really was lovely and being friends with someone new and someone who didn't want to be friends just for social status was something Blair was not used to, but worse luck Katie wasn't it.

"Hey Dan is Katie in?"

"Blair. No she's down in Long Island visiting her sister why?"

"Oh I just thought she might want to go shopping, but hey I'll see her some other time"

Blair said, kind of down hearted that Katie wasn't in. Serena had been busy all week she was at the Vogue studio shooting her cover edition. So having Katie around was really important to Blair.

"Are you okay?"

Dan said smiling down at Blair while she gazed disappointedly at the floor.

"I'm fine"

Blair mumbled.

"Come on seriously what's up with you?"

Dan replied as Blair walked into the apartment.

"It's my birthday next week"

He slammed the door shut in surprise to her answer.

"And that's got you down. God Blair, I thought you loved birthdays, gifts. People telling you how awesome you are"

Dan was remembering the old Blair in that moment.

"Ha. Ha...No I'm fine honestly"

Blair giggled sarcastically.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay so Blair since you're here you can come with me to pick up stuff for the twins"

"Hey I'm not here to go toy shopping"

"Oh come on, it's only two blocks away and there is no way I can carry all those by myself and Katie can't do it"

"Ohh, fine I'll help you. Only because I have nothing better to do"

Blair sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Great"

"Yeah, Woo!"

Blair said waving her arms around just pushing the boundary's of sarcasm.

"Stop with the sarcasm right there"

So there they left to go toy shopping for the Humphrey twins. Even though she wasn't fully on-board with it, she had nothing better to do. Serena was busy. Nate was working. Chuck was out of town.

Dan was really her last option so even though she hated to admit it Dan Humphrey was her friend now, one of her best. If only her high school minions could see her now.

Meanwhile across town on the Upper west side Serena had taken a break from her photo shoot and was on her way to see Nate. She needed reassurance.

"So what did Blair say? I left kind of in a hurry before"

The image of what Blair had said came back to his mind, and it make him sigh and shake his head, the disbelief of what Blair had said was coming back to mind.

"She was fine with it"

As Nate reassured Serena her dropped down on the office chair with her jaw dropped to the floor.

"She was? Oh my God"

"I know. That's what I thought"

"I thought she'd fly off the handle"

"So did I. But she's changed"

"Yeah she has. Wow"

Serena and Nate both had a very confused look on their faces, it was like they didn't know Blair at all.

Blair and Dan had just finished at Toys 'R' Us and the bags were overflowing with toys and clothes for the twins. Dan and Blair were at the counter paying for the goods while Blair kept opening packed bags to see if what he and Katie had bought were the right choices, because if they were not she would soon voice her opinion on it.

"Oh my God Dan check it out, how cute is this?"

Blair said holding up a pink fluffy bunny outfit.

"Very cute"

"Oh I can not wait until they're born they will be just adorable"

Looking and seeing all the cute toys and little clothing made Blair feel very excited to see the twins, and actually a little broody, maybe one day she would be a mother.

"What even with my genes?"

Dan made a joke just to please Blair.

"Yeah that is a problem but I think Katie's are strong enough to over do your imperfections"

"Hey..."

"I'm only joking Humphrey, anyway have you thought of names yet?"

Blair grinned.

"Yeah we thought Adam or Noah for the boy and Laura or Sarah for the girl"

"Oh they're cute names"

"What you like them?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I thought you Upper East Siders went for extravagant names like Chardonnay or Champagne"

Dan went a little to the extreme with those names but it's what he thought of the Upper East Side.

"Champagne? You have to seriously hate your child to name it that"

"Right you grab those bags and I'll take these"

"Anything else..."

"Hey you offered"

"Correction you offered. I didn't have an option"

"Just get them Waldorf and lets go I wanna get home before Katie does"

"Oh so you want her to think that you traipsed down here all by yourself and carried these home. Taking all the credit?"  
"That's the plan"

"Ugh. You're getting more like me Humphrey"

Both of them giggled and picked up their bags, with much difficulty who knew two little babies needed so much stuff, and made their way back to the Humphrey apartment.

_ _ _

It was a three days later. Four days until the birthday girl could celebrate. Blair was out with Katie. They had planned to go to Madison Avenue to look for dresses for Blair's party but being Blair Waldorf, Madison avenue just didn't cater for her needs. So an hour into their shop it was only natural that the ladies ended up on 5th.

"What am I going to find here Blair? I'm a whale and I hardly think Dior or Prada have something for me"

"Of course you can, you get it fitted for you"

"For me? We can't afford that"

"Now that's a lie, what about Dan's massive bonus. Why not take advantage of it?"

"You're a bad influence Blair"

Katie chuckled while waddling along fifth feeling that all eyes were on her but of course that her just being paranoid. But of course it wasn't long before they bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey Blair"

Chuck said as she walked past him not realising who it was.

"Oh hey"

It was an awkward silence. Katie just stood next to Blair staring at Chuck waiting to be introduced. She shoved Blair to encourage her to tell her who this handsome man was. "Chuck, Katie, Katie, Chuck"

"Hi"

Katie responded with a smile.

"Hi...So how are you?"

"I'm good. How was Chicago?"

"It was business. So..."

He shrugged.

"Yeah. How are you doing?"

"Good. Everything great. Really great. Oh and by the way I'm having this charity event at the Plaza in a few weeks, I was..."

"Oh I don't know. I've got a lot on with the wedding..."

Blair assumed Chuck meant just her and not Nate, she had to make some quick excuse as how not to go, no matter how much she would love to. Those sort of events never really happened these days.

"Oh you and Nate"

That was very pleasing for Blair to hear.

"Oh. Well I don't know I'll have to check with him"

"Okay, just let me know and I'll get you a table. I'll ask Serena too"

"Yeah great. I'll let you know"

It was kind of an awkward moment, neither of them knew what to say now. "Sorry but I can't stop"

Katie saw the silence between them and the odd looks she thought she better jump in.

"Yeah we have fabulous dresses to buy and that's going to be hard considering I'm the size of a whale"

Katie giggled.  
"Don't worry you go"

Blair smiled and hurried on past him. "Oh and Blair...For next week in case I don't see you, happy birthday"

Blair seemed surprised that Chuck remembered.

"...You, remember?"

"Of course I do"

"Thank you...Bye"

Blair said as she pulled Katie's arm and they walked away.

"Bye"

Chuck murmured as he watched them both walk away as Katie kept turning around to gaze back at him.

"Who was that?"

It seemed weird having to introduce Chuck Bass, there was a time where everyone knew who he was but Katie must of known with him being so successful just she didn't have a face to put with the much talked about man.

"Chuck Bass"

"Chuck Bass? The Chuck Bass from high school? You and Chuck?"

"You know? Oh let me guess the insider?"

Blair didn't realise for a second how Katie would have known that but of course she was married to Daniel Humphrey.

"My husband is, the ultimate insider"

Both laughed as Blair remembered the blast that Gossip Girl had sent out at Graduation labelling Dan as the ultimate insider, which he really was.

_ _ _

Today was the day. It was Blair's birthday. Nate being the romantic that he was had prepared the perfect day for his fiancé, and of course it started with breakfast in bed.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Blair. Happy Birthday to you"

Blair rolled around until she finally woke up and took her eye mask off and smiled over at Nate carrying the breakfast tray to her lap.

"Nate what are you doing?"

"Bringing you breakfast in bed"

"Oh that's sweet of you but I can't stay in I've got take Emma those files, you know for the book"

"No. No. No. I will take them. You are not doing anything today. It's your birthday. Serena is coming to get you later for a day of pampering"

"She is?"

"Yeah, it's at that place you like"

"I love you"

Blair smiled and kissed him. She was so grateful it had been a while since she had had a good pampering session.

"Love you too"

It was half an hour later. Nate had gone to Emma's to drop off Blair's papers for the new book, and while he was gone Blair had gotten a delivery.

Flowers.

Pink roses.

They had been left with the security guard to be given to Miss Waldorf. The security guard brought them up to Blair and said a man had left them with him to be delivered immediately, she took the flowers from the security guard and walked back into the apartment. They were so beautiful, pink roses. Blair smiled as she thought Nate must have had them sent to the door especially for her. But when she saw the card, it wasn't written in Nate's hand. It was Chuck's.

The card read,

_Happy Birthday Blair, hope you have the perfect day that you deserve – Chuck x_

"Chuck"

Blair murmured with a smile on her face but all the while thinking about Nate and despite what he had said about being less jealous she knew it would hurt him, so she placed the flowers on the coffee table and took the card and placed it in her pocket. She would tell him they were from Eleanor and Cyrus, a little white lie never hurt anyone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: So I hope you all liked that. I think I managed to redeem the characters back to their own persona. So I think it's all good now. I hope you liked the Dan and Blair scenes too and there will be more soon. Anyway leave me a review if you can. I really appreciate it. Thank you xoxo


	14. No Words Necessary

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Whoo! my exams are nearly over, got three to go then it's SUMMER!! Whoo ! We've been going to the beach so much lately I think I went four times in the last week. It's just so gorgeous weather here! Anyway enjoy this chapter and please comment, thank you I really appreciate it, and if you could what do you think of the story overall so far? Is it going okay? Was there one part you didn't like or I wrote wrong? I really would love some feedback about the story overall. Thank you xoxo

Chapter 14: No words Necessary

Three days after her flowers were delivered they were still alive. Blair thought they wouldn't last much longer which was a shame since they were so beautiful. But had to be done sooner or later. Probably the latter.

The day after Chuck had, had the flowers delivered for Blair Nate had noticed them. That pretty much summed him up.

He had pondered about who they were from before, but not coming up with anything he asked Blair himself.

"The roses are nice. Who are they from?"

She panicked, what if she put her foot in it and blurted out the truth, she said the first name that came to mind. Her best friend.

"Um...Serena"

That was stupid! What if Nate was to ask Serena about the roses and she would say she knew nothing about it. Then she would be rumbled. Nate would be annoyed again and all over flowers. But that's what Blair did she had to think everything out, think of the consequences but it would be okay. They were only flowers and Nate had no reason to doubt her word.

"That was nice of her"

Nate smiled over at Blair before hurrying out the door to work.  
"Yeah, it really was"

Blair tried to keep the smile off her face but she couldn't. In fact everytime she walked past the roses or smelt them or saw them in the corner of her eye, she would smile. But that's what was puzzling about about it she had no idea why.

Nate wasn't the only one to notice the flowers. Blair alibi for them had noticed them too when she was round at the apartment.

"Who are the flowers from? They're gorgeous, they from Nate?"

Serena made that classic mistake of assuming they were from Nate.

Blair wasn't going to lie to Serena.

"No...Um just a friend"

But she wasn't going to tell the truth either.

"Oh they're so pretty, they're your favourite too, pink roses. You don't tell everyone that"

It was true. Serena's statement. Blair never told people her favourite things only the people she felt closest too.

"I know"  
"Your friend must know you pretty well"

"Yeah...I guess so"

Serena could tell by her tone she wasn't being totally honest. She was hiding something. But Serena wasn't going to get into anything at that moment. She might just be reading to much into it. If there was anything to say Blair would tell her.

Another mistake Serena made. Blair never revealed her secrets.

_ _ _

Later on that afternoon.

Blair had just been visiting Katie. She was getting bigger by the day and Dan getting more nervous by the day, by the way he was acting people would think he was the one having twins.

Then the winter weather decided to show. The rain came pouring down. Blair had to make a quick dash for the nearest place to hide from the raindrops.

She found a Starbucks on her left and ran in. Obviously it was full, mostly with business men and women on their way back to the office from lunch. There was one she didn't expect to see. Sitting in a corner booth alone going over some papers. Chuck.

Alone with just a mug of coffee for company.

No Gabby.

"Hi"

"Blair. Hi"

Blair sat down opposite him and they began chatting one thing lead to another and the topic turned to Blair's birthday gift.

"Did you like the flowers?"

"pink roses?"

Chuck worried for a second if he had got the right ones.

"They're still your favourite right?"

"Yeah they are. I loved them. Thank you"

Blair reassured him of that fact.

"It was your birthday"

"Well thank you all the same"

"I only wish I could have gotten you something better"

Just a card would have been wonderful but her favourite flowers. They were more than enough.

"They were more than enough Chuck"

"It wasn't quite your seventeenth though was it?"

Again like most of their recent conversations it lead back to the past.

"Nothing can top that"

"Do you still have it?"

"The necklace? Are you kidding? I'll never get rid of it"

"Good"

That reminded Blair she would have to get that necklace out of the storage box. It deserved something better than that. She hadn't worn it in so long, maybe it was time to bring it out again?

That very same night. Nate returned home with news, and not good news. For Blair anyway.

"What? You're kidding right?"

"I'm sorry but I have too"

"But it's Christmas"

"I'll be back on the twenty third"

Like that makes it better Blair thought.

"But it's still the Christmas holidays"

"I know but it's work Blair I have too"

"But you wont know anyone"

Blair said worried for her fiancée.

"Of course I will Serena's there"

"Oh yeah I forgot she's going back to California"

Even thought New York was her birth place. California was Serena's home now, she had a wonderful house in Beverly Hills on the hill top looking over the valley. From the photos it seemed beautiful.

"But you'll be okay wont you, I mean Dan and Katie are here so you wont be too lonely right?"

Nate wanted to make sure his girl would be okay alone for three weeks.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Look I'm just overreacting, you go to California"

Blair said before stepping into his arms and holding him tight.

"Thank you"

He appreciated her approval. It was very important to get or he would be in the dog house for months. But Blair wasn't about to let him get off without consequences.

"Oh and remember Nate, Rodeo Drive wont be far away"

"Is that a hint?"

"Hinting? Me?"

Blair giggled pressing her head against his chest and he pressed his lips onto her head. It left Blair thinking, what was she going to do for the next three weeks?

_ _ _

It was few days later.

Nate was packed and ready to leave for California. Serena was going to pick him up at the airport and drop him off at his hotel where they would have a drink or two. Blair was as always her cautious self. She wanted to make sure Nate had everything before he got on the plane. Even at the airport, which was a bit late to start asking.

"Passport?"

"Check"

"Tickets?"

"Check"

"Money?"

"Check"

"Are you sure you have everything?"

Blair couldn't help but patronise him a little, he had a tenancy to be a little forgetful but they were just him having his blond moments.

"Blair I have everything. I've got to go"

He pushed on her. Bring home the issue to Blair that she would be spending the weeks building up to Christmas alone.

"Okay but I'll miss you"

"Come here." Nate grinned and took a hold of Blair in his arms. "I love you"

There. That one second. It was only a split second but it happened and could not be undone. Blair paused and thought what to say back. It puzzled her but she was used to saying it now, she replied back.

"...I love you too"

She said. Not without hesitation.

"Bye"

Nate responded walking away from her towards the check in desk.

"Bye"

Blair waved to him before turning around and leaving JFK. She was going to have some alone time now. Do some Blair things. If only she could remember what those things were, it had been so long since the last time she did something Blair like.

_ _ _

Blair was rather proud of herself. It had been four days since Nate had been away and she was doing fine. Of course she was missing him but it couldn't be helped. She had been shopping, written a few more pages for the book, hanged out with Dan and Katie. It was fine.

She was having lunch with Eleanor and Cyrus and of course Dorota was around when she received a telephone call.

She gazed down at the caller ID, it was Chuck. Even though her mother hated interruptions she answered none the less.

"Chuck?"

Eleanor brought her head up from her plate fast than the speed of light. She had no idea that Blair and Chuck were in contact

"Hey Blair"

"Chuck? Why are you calling me?"

She said puzzled.

"Look I wouldn't ask usually but your here so... I need your help"

"What is it?"

Blair was intrigued by his statement, Chuck actually seemed worried about something.

"I have this business meeting which I'm not nearly prepared enough for can you just listen over my pitch and tell me what you think?"

Blair instantly thought what about his girlfriend.

"What about Gabby?"

"She doesn't really get Bass Industries"

That was a plain lie. She knew Gabby was a business woman, he had met her in London at a business convention. So why not Gabby?

"And you think I do?"

"You know me so...?"

That made her smile. Knowing that Chuck thought of her as his first port of call when he was in need of a friend and she would be there for him.  
"Sure. I'll be over in half an hour"

Just as Blair hung up and put her cell back in her purse. She was greeted by Eleanor's beaming eyes from across the table.

"Chuck?"

Blair slowly looked up from the table and replied,  
"Yes mother"

A second past. Eleanor glanced at Cyrus expecting him to say something in her favour. He did nothing. Eleanor spoke again.

"Chuck Bass?"

"Yes mother"

Blair repeated in a more pressing tone. Dorota kept pouring the tea into Eleanor's cup when she caught Blair's eye sight and smiled at her. Blair smiled back because she knew exactly what she was smiling at.

Dorota was always a big fan of Mr. Chuck.

Blair made her way over to the Bass Industries building and up to Chuck's sky high office. He seemed so relived to see her but wasted no time in getting on with the matter in hand he didn't want Blair to think he had lured her there under false pretences.

"So what do you think?"

Blair smiled at him for a second before responding,

"Great. Seriously perfect. If I was thinking of investing, after that I would"

Chuck was relived, if he could win over Blair he could win over anyone.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was great Chuck." She smiled at him again. She didn't know what it was. There must be something in the winter air that made her smile so much. "You know I never thought you could make this work. I'm ashamed to say this but I thought you'd fail. But I am so glad you've proved me wrong. I'm so proud of you"

"You are my toughest critic"

That short conversation reminded Blair of the old days. He had used the same line all those years ago however he had added,

"Second toughest"

But now she was. Bart was gone. Chuck had no one to live up too any longer.

Just as they had finished talking about the business and Blair was talking about Nate being away. Chuck decided to do something about that fact or just take advantage of it. However you want to put it.

"Blair if you ever want to do something while Nate's away..."

As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted it. Blair would probably assume the worst and fly off the handle.

"What? You and me?"

Once they were out, he could not stop.

"Yeah, like old times"

He said with a cheeky, devilish grin on his face.

"Well not too much like old times"

Blair protested to Chuck, and to herself.

"You sure?"

Chuck asked. He picked those words so carefully. He knew what they meant to Blair and he knew what she would think of the moment he said them.

Blair wasn't sure weather to take that as a joke or seriously. But for the moment, Nate was away and she was having fun. It was probably meant as a joke but to be on the safe side she thought that was the right time to leave.

"Bye Chuck"

She said. As she did Chuck saw in her smile the old Blair returning back to the surface. The Blair he had fallen in love with she was back. If only it was for the next three weeks, she was back.

"Bye Blair"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Okay so if you haven't guessed already the next episode will pretty much be all Chuck and Blair because everyone is away and I will reveal what happened in Palm Springs but I think most you must know by now right?! Anyway let me know what you think. Appreciate it so much. Thank you xoxo


	15. Sin City

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: So I started my new story this week and so glad people liked it. And I know some of you are pissed that Vanessa is on it, but I love her and she is dating Nate so I had to include her. So I hope you enjoyed that one. But now I've got a lot more free time so I can write both of these. Okay so to this chapter. Finally I've wanted to do this for a while but I just didn't have the opportunity to but now I have an excuse, with Dan & Katie out of town and Nate & Serena too we all know that leaves... Chuck and Blair. So this is all them. So I hope you all like it and I know about bloody time right but you know... Anyway enjoy. Reviews are LOVED and I really appreciate it. Thank you xoxo

Chapter 15: Sin City

Nate had been away a couple of days and Blair was starting to get bored. There was only so many times she could go shopping in the same places before it got a little repetitive.

But one thing that wasn't getting old was hanging out with Chuck.

She had seen him every single day Nate was away, and every evening when Nate would call and asked her what she had been doing.

Blair would lie.

However she always convinced herself that it was little white lie that didn't hurt anyone. But what she wasn't realizing was she kept on lying.

It was lie after lie after lie.

It started with the flowers, then with seeing Chuck.

As soon as a lie is told is must be covered up with another lie and then another until there will be left just lies. That would be hard to get out of. The only comfort is that Nate wouldn't find out.

Blair was just on her way to see Chuck again at his apartment.

She knocked her knuckles on the door before a very delighted Chuck answered.

"I'm bored"

She stood in his doorway and sighed.

"Nate still away?"

Chuck thought he better make sure Nate was still away.

"Yeah and I have nothing to do"

She said barging her way into his apartment.

"Oh. No Serena?"

"No she's gone back there too and Dan and Katie are in Vermont so...I'm all alone"  
Blair said sitting herself down on his leather seats.

He grinned at her expecting for the suggestions to come rolling off the tongue, but for a second they just smiled at eachother. But it soon faded from Blair's face and Chuck knew Blair wasn't fine.

"What's wrong?"

Chuck asked looking down at her.

"Nothing...I just, I hate being on my own"

"I told you I'm here"

He reassured her.  
"Yeah but your not like my friend are you, we just see eachother here and there and that's it"

Chuck sighed and sat beside Blair.

"Okay. Tomorrow me and you, the whole day do whatever you want to do"

Blair smiled but raised her eyebrows at the same time.

"Really? What about your business?"

"So my stock my take a little dip tomorrow. It's worth it"

He wanted to say, she was worth it. But it wouldn't work out well if he had.

"Wow! Chuck Bass is willing to lose money for me"

"If it makes you happy then it's worth it"

That's all that was important. They continued to chat for a while before Blair got going. She was having lunch with Eleanor and Cyrus.

That reminded her she better have another 'white lie' ready for them. Eleanor would not be pleased that Blair was seeing Chuck again.

Another lie.

They seemed to come easy to Blair now. Soon she would not know the difference between the truth and the lie.

_ _ _

Blair went home that evening and just wanted to get that day over with. She had made some lie up for Eleanor about what she had been doing since Nate was away.

Some rubbish about spending it with Dan and Katie. Eleanor wasn't to know that they were out of town. So she felt no guilt whatsoever.

Chuck arrived on time to collect Blair. She was all ready. Gorgeous tench, killer heels and a pretty headband. She was all Blair Waldorf.

"Right. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know"

"Blair I took a day off for this"

"Okay. But you're not going to like it"

Chuck knew where she was going with this,  
"We are not going shopping"

Blair huffed and sighed.

"You said..."

"I mean anything else"

"Well..."

Just to interrupt Blair, Chuck's cell phone rang.

"Wait a sec? What? What!??! Christ!! Right I'll be right there"

He hung up with a look of sheer shock on his face.

"What is it?"

"Victrola. There's been a fire"

Victrola! There's a place she hadn't thought of in a while. A fire! It was gone!

"Oh God. You wanna go down there now?"

"Yeah, look sorry Blair. But..."

"Don't worry about it." Chuck ran towards the door before Blair grabbed her coat and shouted out to him. "Chuck. Wait, I'm coming with you"

He would need support in his hour of need, especially when would see his that his baby had gone up in flames.

They arrived outside Victrola. Blair hadn't been there since she arrived back in New York and they stopped for a gaze but she hadn't been inside for eight years. But it was destroyed now. It wasn't liked it used to be, like she remembered it.

Sleazy, Vulgar and not very Blair Waldorf.

But it was still the beginning.

Even though she didn't want Chuck now, she was never going to regret their past. So seeing Victrola is such a state was kind of putting things into perspective, that everything was gone. Everything she and Chuck had, it was over.  
"So any idea how it started?"

Chuck asked the fire officer.

"We think it may have been a cigarette end or maybe a candle light, it's too early to tell"

"Great!"

While he was talking to the fire officer Blair was in a trance. She was walking towards the stage at Victrola.

Everything suddenly became so clear.

The scene came back to life so vividly. The music, the people, the atmosphere it was all coming back to her now. She had thought about that night when she returned but that was just a moment. This was like going back in time. Blair could hear the music playing, she remembered it so well._  
Tease the crowd,  
Please the crowd,  
I'm boiling I want you to see me now.  
You get me girl,  
When you're nervous well,  
And when your hand is in the thong.  
You may be right,  
I close them tight,  
You're saving the best for me tonight.  
You can call me x,  
You can call me y,  
You can call me z,  
You can come and try.  
Come and try.  
Don't know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
Don't know what you see its getting to me,  
Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

That night there was no keeping the bad girl down. She saw herself on the burnt out stage dancing, showing Chuck what she was made of, and showing more of herself than she usually would. She loved proving him wrong.

As soon as she stated,

"You really don't think I'll go up there"

and his response with a cheeky grin as though he was saying I know you, you wont do it.

"I know you wont do it"

That line, he thought he knew Blair Waldorf she was predictable. Well that was night that Blair would turn the tables on his assessment of her. She could show Chuck the Blair she wanted him to see.

She made her way up the steps onto the stage.

She stood there.

Frozen.

Victrola was destroyed. Everything suddenly became real once again. She saw Chuck sitting down on a burnt old couch. The same one from that night.

She smiled down at him with sympathy.

"Now that's familiar"

Chuck said placing a show smile on his face.

"Remember it do you?"

Blair giggled as she fluttered her eyelashes.  
"Blair, I wont be forgetting that in a hurry"

Chuck smiled while bashfully tilting his head down.

"I guess it's been a while"

"You haven't changed"

"Oh I have..."

She was shocked. Of course she had changed. She wasn't the same...Or maybe to Chuck she was still the same.

"Not to me. You're still beautiful. You're still Waldorf"

This time she blushed and tilted her head to the floor but she managed to mutter out,

"And you're still the same Bass"

Blair said as she walked off the stage and back to Chuck's side. They began to make their way out of the burnt building.

They stood outside  
"I'm sorry"

Blair sympathized with him. She placed her hand on his arm in support.

"It's fine. It's not like I can't afford to fix it right?"

"Guess so"

She shrugged. It was still Victrola. It was still destroyed. He must care.

"I'm sorry about today Blair"

"It's fine honestly. It's not your fault"

"I know but..."

Chuck felt like he had to make excuses for Blair, he didn't like letting her down.

"Honestly Chuck it's fine. It's not like there's no tomorrow"

"I'll give you a ride home"

Chuck sighed and offered her a ride home in his limo.

Eerie familiar.

As Chuck walked ahead of her to the limo she couldn't help but smile to herself, it was like that night nine years ago.

Leaving Victrola.

In a limo.

With Chuck Bass.

By the time they got back to Blair's apartment it was half eight at night. The day had just flown by. Chuck walked Blair up to the apartment to say goodnight.

"Well thanks for the ride home"

"Don't worry about it"

Another one of those awkward moments. Neither of them knew what to say

"So I'll say goodnight"

"Yeah. Goodnight Blair"

She leant forward just for a second and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you"

"It was my pleasure"

No lies there.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Chuck"

She smiled while closing the door. She sighed. It had happened again. That split second of a moment when she wondered was she doing the right thing?

But she was soon back in reality when the door bell rang.

Chuck was back.

"Hey. Did you forget something?"

Blair said holding the door open.

"Yeah"

He murmured, gazing into her brown, beautiful eyes.

"What?"

This time it was Chuck to pushed forward, straight into her lips. At first Blair's eyes widened in shock but she then closed them and to her shame enjoyed the moment.

This had been building up for months but Chuck knew he couldn't have her there and then it was too soon. But he knew as soon as he stepped away from her, it was going to happen again, just a matter of when and where.

"Bye Blair"

He eyes were still closed, they had frozen in shock. She said nothing as he left.

She walked back into the apartment closing the door behind her and stood there for a second and finally opened her eyes.

Oh my God, she thought. It was starting again...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Right I know most of you probably wanted more but I am working up to something so trust me. And some of you will probably be saying about bloody time! So sorry dragging it out but ehh. I've got eight or nine chapters left now and an epilogue. So it will be getting better from here on out. Hope you're still liking it. Thanks for reading as always guys. Thank you xoxo


	16. Things that kept them apart

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Serenate fans your day has come. If you were wondering if there was going to be any in this story then this is the chapter for it. But for Chuck and Blair fans I'm depriving you of loads of Chuck and Blair scenes, there's only two. But this is mainly a recap and to give you some answers. This is all about the past and I hope to fill you in on some mysteries. So I hope it's okay and that you enjoy it. Please comment. Thank you xoxo

Chapter 16: Things that kept them apart

The east coast was looking rather glum. Nothing had happened in the last two days that Chuck had crossed boundaries and had kissed Blair. He wasn't bothered, she seemed to enjoy it. However he thought leave it to Blair to get in touch with him. He didn't want to push her. It would be easier for her to come to him.

But over on the west side things were at the opposite end of the scale. Things could be going better for Nate, and of course golden girl.

But little did Serena know Nathaniel was about to drop a bombshell on her.

Nate and Serena had been out for the evening. They had spent the whole day together. Both were off work so it seemed like the best thing to do at the time. Anything was better than spending a day alone just going over work or doing another pointless photo shoot of the same thing she did a day ago. Serena was growing tired of the modelling by now. She had spent years wishing to make it and now that she had the past three years had been great being a universal name. But these days she was all for just having fun with her old friends, shopping with Blair without the paparazzi, having lazy days in front of the TV watching 90210. That is what she wanted but no such luck. If only some handsome prince could and rescue her from her current situation, because if she was honest with herself that's what she wanted. If Serena thought about it the tables had turned, Serena envied Blair and she swore to herself that is one thing she would never be, but there was no point denying it.

Serena envied Blair's life.

They arrived back at Serena's Beverley Hills home on the hills in the early hours of that Tuesday morning. It must have been around two but none of them could really tell they were that hammered.

Both of them hoped and drunkenly waltzed into the living room with a magnificent view of the valley. Nate fell back onto the couch followed rapidly by Serena.

She lay her light headed head against his shoulder when she was about to drift off Nate suddenly became over riddled with guilt. He could not hold it in he had hid this lie from Blair now he had a few vodka's and Martini's inside of him. It was about to be revealed. Maybe not the wisest decision to pick Serena.

"Serena I did something"

Nate said blinking like a maniac trying to make some sense.

"What?"

Serena murmured trying to keep her eyes open.

"It was Blair's birthday, two years ago"

"And..."

"We'd just moved in together. She was out and the mail came and there was a delivery for her, from Manhattan and..."

Serena cut across Nate with a stupid, drunken comment.

"Was it from me?"

Serena laughed hysterically. Nate chuckled and took a sip from his Martini that had been left on the coffee table.

"No Serena." The smile soon left his face and he became all serious again. "It was Chuck"

"Chuck? I thought they hadn't seen eachother"

Serena took the Martini from Nate's hand and drank the last of it while looking seemingly very confused.

"Yeah me too. So I... I knew it was from him. There was a card and..."

She interrupted him again.  
"What did it say?"

She gazed into his blood shot eyes.

"I can't remember but it was somewhere in the region of come back to New York and be with me"

"Wait you opened it??"

Serena's jaw dropped and placed her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"Yes"

He tried to take the glass away from her but to his dismay it was empty.

"Nate!!"

She slapped him on the arm.

"I had too. I needed to know if she was cheating again"

"But she wasn't"

"No. So I took the gift he sent her and the card and I threw them away"

He bowed his head in shame and mumbled the last words.

"Oh my God. Didn't think you had it in you. Hasn't Chuck said anything?"

Serena's jaw opened even more, this wasn't the Nate she used to know.

"He doesn't know does he! He just thinks Blair's ignoring it." Serena said nothing in response. She shook her head not approving of this new Nate that was devious, selfish and who lied. "But if she would have gotten that. She would have gone back to him"

Nate tried to convince himself and Serena. But there was no convincing Serena she remained speechless. Nate didn't know if it was the alcohol or his sudden confession that had done it. Whatever it was she didn't say another word that whole evening.

After a while Nate went into the kitchen to try and figure out where Serena kept her snacks. For a model she wasn't really weight conscious. That was the great thing about Serena, she was a free spirit. She did her own thing. That is what made Serena the girl of his dreams all those years ago.

No wonder what happened, happened.

Seven years earlier.

Palm Springs, California.

Serena was in California to try and get over her break up with Dan. Things just were not working. She had been travelling and Dan was at Yale and Serena was about to start collage at Brown. Nothing would work.

The same for Nate. He had decided to take a break from the city. He and Vanessa were not getting along. He thought it was the beginning of the end. So a break from New York was what he needed.

Serena had decided to take a shopping trip to make herself feel better down on Rodeo drive when she bumped into a familiar face.

"Nate!?"

"Serena!"

He grinned and looked confused at the same time.

"What are you doing in Beverly Hills?"

"I just needed to get out of New York. Spend a few days in the 90210"

"Nice..."

There was an awkward silence between them before Serena broke the silence.

"Are you busy tonight?"

He grinned and knew he better scrap his diary for the next few days because now he had met up with Serena. It was going to be a fun filled few days.

They had been partying all night. Martini's at the bar and dancing on the dance floor. Living the life a young adult should. However when they arrived back at Serena's hotel things got a little crazier.

Nate was trying to escape the room but Serena kept pulling down on his sleeve.

"Nate. Sit down"

"I need to go call Vanessa"

She kept on pulling.

"No!! Stay with me Nate"

"Serena. You need to go to bed"

"No!!"

"Serena!"

"No!!"

"Stop staying no"

She paused and widened her big blue eyes then replied.

"No!" Nate walked away leaving her lying on the couch. "No come back Nate. I'm sorry. I'll stop annoying you now. Am I annoying you?"

"Yes, you are"

He grinned into her dozy eyes.

"You love me really"

"Too bad that I do"

They both giggled but it was a giggle of happiness and how glad they were to be in each other's company. There was no where either of them would rather be at that moment, and even though she had only just broken up with who she thought was her soul mate Dan was about to become history.

She kissed him. As soon as Serena did it her eyes grew again thinking 'what the hell have I done?'. Nate just sat looking at her before surprisingly kissing her back.

Serena grabbed around his neck and kissed him viciously again, his hands swept through her golden hair and it was just a deja vu to four years earlier. The first time they hooked up and now it was about to happen again.

Serena jumped into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his hips and never let go of him until he dropped her on the purple, silk covers of Serena's king bed. It was there their night began.

It was late afternoon when they finally woke. Serena had her arms wrapped around Nate's chest and lay her head against him at the same time.

Nate finally woke as the sunshine shun onto his face.

"Serena?"

"Nate"

She rubbed her eyes and placed her hand above her eyes to keep it away from the sun light.

"What happened?"

Nate asked.

"You need me to draw you a diagram"

She sighed.

"I need to go back to New York. Vanessa"

"Dan is going to kill me"

"But you broke up"

"Yeah twenty hours ago"

"I can't believe I hooked up with you again"

She got up and began to get dressed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence"

"I didn't mean it like that"

Serena giggled and threw Nate his shirt from across the room. "I know... It was kinda fun though"

"Don't make me laugh. We shouldn't be laughing"

Nate tried to keep the smile off his face.

"I know, we're bad"

Serena jokingly chuckled while getting dressed.

"Stop it!"

Nate pointed at her as she bit her lip to try and stop the laughing.

"Sorry..."

The continued to laugh. It was fun their night of passion it wasn't meant to hurt anyone but of course that is all it did.

_ _ _

Present Time.

Meanwhile back on the East Side.

Blair had decided to face facts. She had kissed Chuck Bass. God the thought of cheating made her cringe. She had done it once and she had done it again. It was an awful feeling. But she had decided to go check with Chuck whether it was real or was it just another one of her dreams.

She knocked anxiously at the door. Chuck answered after the first knock.

"Back for more. Blair you surprise me"

He grinned.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember, I just need to make sure it wasn't a dream"

"That good was it?"

He jokingly said he could see how much it was torturing Blair.

"Shut up!"

Blair frowned and pushed her way into his apartment. She was used to doing that by now, she didn't realise she was doing it. "Nate is going to kill me"

"You're telling him? Wow"

Chuck just was not taking this conversation seriously.

"Of course I am. We don't lie to eachother"

"Okay whatever you say"

He said taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I do say"

"Okay"

Chuck nodded.

"Okay... Bye then"

Blair didn't seem to realise that she was in Chuck's apartment.

"This is my apartment"

"Oh right, sorry. Bye then"

She got up and left quickly. She was like a nervous teenager around Chuck and he could tell just what she was feeling.

"Yeah bye"

"Oh and when you tell Nate remember to tell him about the charity event next week. Your still invited"

"You think he's going to go"

"Well if you decide not to tell him"

He knew Blair so well. But she got her head together and answered him.

"Goodbye Charles"

He waved and chuckled as she left in the wrong direction then turning back and going the right way smiling as she went. She was just like a little girl in love.

_ _ _

Three days later.

Nate had arrived back in New York. It was Friday night. It had been a long flight so Nate had just crashed out straight onto the couch, not even getting a chance to taste the wonderful dinner Blair had made for him.

But it didn't matter. Blair had enough to worry about.

She kissed him on the cheek and placed a blanket over him before the phone rang. She grabbed it quickly so as not to wake Nate. She noticed the phone number. Who it was.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just checking if you're still coming next week"

Blair frowned.

"How do you know I haven't..."

"I know you better than I know myself... I'll put you down on the list"

Blair hung up. But it must have been true, Chuck did know her better than anyone he could just tell that she was not going to tell Nate a thing. Her lies continued.

However Blair didn't know that Nate had his very own secret, and if Blair were to find out there would be hell to pay.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I know most you might want to kill Nate or just feel I have made him out to be the biggest asshole in history but I need him to be the jealous guy! And that some of you may be annoyed that Blair is lying to him about Chuck but it has to happen for the storyline. So hopefully you get my point of view. Thanks for reading. Comments are loved. Thank you xoxo


	17. Head or Heart

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Right so sorry this chapter is really later than usual. The heat here has been unbearable! I can't do anything it's awful! And everytime I go to the beach I get burnt so I'm not happy and it really hurts. Anyway this story is almost over, which is kinda sad since I do love writing it but I have my other one so... There is only six more chapters and an epilogue then it's over. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you thought I really appreciate it. Thank you so much xoxo

Chapter 18: Head or Heart

It was that dreaded day for Blair and Nate. Chuck had invited them to the party, Blair was not looking forward to it at all she would have to pretend all was good she could just see Chuck's smirk at that moment, shaking Nate's hand welcoming them while all the time knowing that Blair was lying to him and Chuck was enjoying every single second of it. The thought of Chuck and Nate talking made her cringe, Chuck would be laughing at Nate and that wasn't fair. The guilt was taking her over, but pretty soon it would all be over, she wouldn't have to live with the guilt anymore.

Nate had finished gotten dressed Blair fixed his tie before Nate went outside to call their car. Blair placed her diamond headband in her hair which was plated into a side bun that gave her the effortless look she was looking for. She grabbed her navy Dior trench off the hook and ran out the door.

The traffic was awful, it was rush hour people must have been coming home from work. Blair suggested they turn back and go home, that they were never going to arrive on time so there was no point but Nate resisted and maintained that they continue on their way. Blair looked annoyed and she looked so pale when the car pulled up outside the Plaza Hotel.

They walked hand in hand to the front entrance and to be welcomed by two security guards built up in black suits.

"Hi"

Nate greeted the first security guard on the left side entrance.

"Good evening, can I help you?"

He responded clutching onto his list of names.

"Yes we're guests this evening"

"Are you on the list?"

He held it up and pointed to it.

"Yes, Nathaniel Archibald and Blair Waldorf?"

Nate smiled as the other guard gave him daggers for no apparent reason.

"Ah yes. Well enjoy your evening sir, madam"

He placed his hand out pointing out the entrance hall.

"Thank you"

Blair and Nate walked into the ballroom hand in hand and got straight into socializing after having a glass of champagne first of course. Chuck was at the opposite side of the room to Blair but out of all the people there she was the one that caught his eye. He was supposedly in conversation with one of New York's richest men but all that seemed unimportant once Blair was in the room. Gabby was at his side, being the perfect girlfriend. She noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to the billionaire, that his mind was elsewhere.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah fine"

His eyes didn't move a muscle. He kept looking over at her talking and laughing not realizing that Chuck was looking over.

"Do you know her?"

Gabby saw who he was looking at and twigged something was up with her boyfriend.

"I...I used too. Not anymore"

He thought for a second of the Blair that he used to know and how much he loved her not this new Blair she was showing the world.

"She's beautiful"

"Yeah, she is"

He smiled then got back into the zone and got chatting again forgetting Blair. That was not going to last long.

After hours of not bumping into each other they finally met outside in the gardens. Many people were outside smoking or talking. Blair was sitting on the bench next to the pond, Chuck saw that she had left the ballroom and followed her outside and sat beside her.

"Well you look lovely"

"Thank you. You look handsome too"

The second she said that it occurred to her, that could be sending out the wrong signals, he might get the wrong idea. But that's who she was with Chuck she couldn't control what came out of her mouth.

"Having a good time?"

Chuck asked.

"Yeah, having a great time. Didn't think I would"

She stated her honesty.

"Why not? My parties aren't that bad are they?"

He chuckled.

"Of course not. Anyway you seem happy"

"Being with you the last few weeks have be great. Really great actually"

He admitted the reason for his happiness and it was all down to Blair.

"Yeah... Gabby seems nice"

Blair sighed as Gabby stood in the window of the hall and saw that Chuck was outside sitting with the most beautiful woman in the room that night. Gabby's face was full of rage, what was he doing?

"Yeah she is, really nice"

Blair tried to disguise the look of envy on her face, but there was no hiding from Chuck. "Are you jealous?"

She jumped onto her feet.

"No! No! I just think you can do so much better"

"Oh my God you are!"

Chuck laughed hysterically.

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to protect you, she seems like a gold digger to me"

Blair made up stupid excuses the truth is that she was jealous.

"You told me to move on, I am. What is it Blair? You don't want me and you don't want anyone else to be with me either"

Chuck stood up and yelled back at her.

"No! And anyway it was you who kissed me"

"Only because you had been giving out signals all day"

"What?"

Blair voice got very high in surprise.

"Victrola? You got on the stage"

"I was reminiscing"

She tried to explain.

"Obviously and you loved it. You may as well have said 'Take. Me. Now'"

He chose those words very carefully, he remembered them all too well.

"I don't appreciate that tone and I didn't say that so..."

Blair got very annoyed with him and stomped her foot on the ground like a spoilt brat.

"You may as well have"

"Oh you know what... I'm going back in"

"Fine!"

Chuck yelled as Blair sighed and muttered some curses under her breath before returning into the building. The second that Blair got back in the waiter carried the tray with the last glass of champagne on it for Blair to grab. She picked it off the tray and sat down at one of the tables. Gabby was there also looking around for Blair, she wanted some answers. She finally spotted her and made her way over to Blair and took up a seat next to her.

"Hi"

Gabby warmly greeted.

"Hi"

Blair said, knowing who it was.

"Chuck lovely isn't he?"

"Yeah if you like annoying, ignorant, arrogant assholes then yeah wonderful"

Blair spat out getting out all of her hatred for that mother Chucker.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Gabby"

"Yeah I know"

Blair rolled her eyes.

"You know?"

"Yes Mr Wonderful told me"

Blair answered with her voice full of sarcasm.

"He hasn't told me about you, you are?"

Blair really didn't want to get into a nice, lovely, cosy chat with Chuck's girlfriend.

"Blair Waldorf"

"Oh yes you're engaged to Nate Archibald"

"You know Nate?"

"I've seen his work. He's pretty good"

"Yeah he is"

Blair smiled knowing how lucky she was to have a guy like Nate.

"So how do you know Chuck?"

"I've known him all my life"

Blair got more involved in this conversation when the subject of their history came up.

"That's cute. So you know all of his secrets?"

Gabby giggled.

"I don't know what he's been up to recently but I know him pretty well and anyway..."

Gabby then grabbed onto Blair's arm and moved closer to make sure she heard what she had to say.

"Stay away from him"

"Excuse me?"

Blair looked confused and scared at the same time.

"I saw the look you two were giving eachother. I saw you out in the garden"

"What look?"

Blair tried to play dumb sipping what was left at the bottom of her champagne glass.

"Lets just say I'm not dumb. You two had or have something"

Gabby grabbed onto Blair's wrist even tighter, but in a discrete way so no one would notice.

"No we don't, we did once. That's over"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Believe what you want. There is nothing between us"

Blair remembered all those years ago when she used to lie so convincingly, the actress in her raised back to the surface.

"Just stay away him. Whatever your past. He's taken now"

"So am I"

Blair grinned and pointed to Nate who was laughing and chatting on the other side of the room.

"And I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Nate about my suspicions"

"That's all they are suspicions. No truth"

Blair pulled away from her and got up to walk away.

"Just back off. He's happy now, that's because of me. Don't ruin it will you"

Gabby smirked as Blair clenched onto her wrist. So now she was going to do the opposite of what Gabby had said but it would work to her advantage. Blair realized that Gabby was right. She had to back off Chuck and be happy with what she had, she did not want an affair.

She walked back outside and joined Chuck who had moved and was standing over the bridge tossing pebbles into the water.

"I was wrong about Gabby. She really is...Lovely"

She paused before delivering the last word.

"I know"

He nodded.

"You've been a lot happier recently that's down to her right?"

Chuck shook his head slowly before Blair turned away and began to walk back into the building.

"No!"

He pulled her hand back towards him.

"What?"

"No. It's not down to her. It's down to you"

"But you said she was great"

Blair looked confused, she thought that Chuck really did like Gabby, or was she just another pawn in their love game.

"Yeah Gabby's great but she's not you"

"Chuck..."

He could tell another excuse was coming up but he was done with them.

"No. I'm done waiting. I want you now"

"No"

Blair mumbled under her breath actually hoping that he hadn't heard.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Yes you have"

She blushed and gazed smiling down at the floor.

"Please Blair just listen to your heart for once"

That second she paused and turned and walked back inside, leaving Chuck standing in the outside terrace alone.

The next day Nate had gone to work and Blair felt like telling someone all of her sins. The walk to the church was too much today and it was raining. Serena was still in California. She turned to her best friend for help... And judgement.

"Hey"

Dan said answering the door holding about five cuddly toys, a rattle and a Winnie the Pooh mobile.

"Hi, can I talk to you?"

Blair asked clicking her fingers, behaving very nervous.

"Yeah come in." Dan said trying to balance all the toys in one hand. Blair gave him a hand as she walked into the apartment. "Sorry about the mess, Katie's been shopping...Oh Joy you know. I swear she thinks we're having ten sets of twins the amount of toys she's bought and then she got..."

Dan mumbled on but Blair sighed and tried to get the words out and then finally did.

"I kissed Chuck"

"What?"

Dan dropped all the toys in second.

"Well he kissed me but I didn't do anything to stop it"

"What?"

"I can't believe I did that!"

"What?"

His voice got even louder each time he said it.

"Stop saying that!"

"You and Chuck? Blair that's not good"

He tried to pick up the toys and shook his head in disapproval of Blair's disloyalty to Nate.

"I don't need you telling me that! I came for your help not judgement"

"Okay sorry, only help no judgement. What does your heart say?"

He stopped worrying about the toys and sat next to her on the couch.

"I don't..."

"Listen to your heart for once Blair"

Dan repeated the words that Chuck had said the previous night.

"That's what Chuck said. My head loves Nate, so much but..."

Blair sighed and didn't finish her sentence, Dan finished it for her.

"Your heart is in love with the Bass isn't it?"

Her eyes filled up with tears, Dan was her best friend she didn't need words he knew exactly how she felt. He couldn't say he approved but he had always known Blair had always been Chuck's.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Ahh I'm really happy with this chapter I know people are getting restless now but I've heard 'Get them together' so many times now I'm just ignoring it! I've had this planned months ago and I'm not changing it so sorry but it has to be dragged out a bit longer. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment. Thank you xoxo


	18. Giving In

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Now I just have to say how sorry I am for how late this chapter is, but you know it's summer and I've been really busy at the beach and stuff like that. But honestly I just haven't had the energy to write anything in the last few days so I thought I've got to start writing again so here goes on chapter 18! Jeez not many to go now. Anyway please read and review I really do appreciate all the feedback. Thank you xoxo

Chapter 18: Giving In?

The days seemed to be getting longer, for Chuck at least. He had Gabby going on and on about some holiday she wanted them to take to Hawaii or Barbados but Chuck wasn't interested in going anywhere with Gabby the only woman he wanted to go away with was his Waldorf. By now it was back to how it used to be, it felt like high school all over again. It was torture. Waiting for Blair's answer made it worse. He knew she the answer she was going to give him but he couldn't help but have a small glint of hope that she would make all his wildest dreams come true once again. They had been together once why not again, and Nate had been in their way before and they had overcome that- Twice. However this time it was different. They were engaged, Blair would not make that commitment if she couldn't honour it and Chuck knew that if Blair had made someone a promise she would keep it. Chuck only hoped for once she would make an exception.

"So baby can I book it?"

Gabby zoomed around Chuck's apartment clutching tight onto the Hawaii holiday brochure.

"What?"

Chuck finally came out of his day dream and saw the brochure being shoved in his face.

"The Holiday? Hawaii? Two weeks? Have you been listening at all?"

Gabby laughed and pointed at the hotel she wanted to stay at.

"Sorry. I've had things on my mind"

He brushed the holiday thoughts aside and tried to get Gabby away from the subject of a vacation.

While on the other side of town Dan was on his way with his Starbucks into work. On his way in he had bumped in Blair who was just returning from visiting Eleanor and Cyrus... and Dorota. It wasn't long before Dan brought up the Chuck subject again.

"So been to see Charles recently?"

Dan muttered while sipping his Starbucks Latte.

"Hmm why do I sense judgement in that sentence?"

Blair's eyes widened and didn't want to be judged for a little mistake.

"Because I'm thinking of Nate who is my friend"

Dan stepped out in front of Blair stopping her from avoiding the subject any longer.

"Okay I'm sorry. You're not going to tell him are you?"

"No. Are you?"

Dan reassured Blair he would not be judging her and he was not going to betray her trust.

"NO! I've done it to him once I wont do it again"

Blair shouted at him.

"Are you sure about that?"

Dan asked as they arrived at the New York Times building and made their way inside. They had decided earlier that Blair wanted to see Dan's new Editor office.

"Yes! I love him"

Blair said, now reassuring herself.

"You weren't giving off that impression last week"

"Well I... I was..."

Blair mumbled and muttered.

"Well..."

Dan hung on for an answer but was not going to get it.  
"Look can we please... How are the twins?"

Blair asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Nice change of subject"

Dan nodded.

"Thank you"

"They're great. We got the six months scan the yesterday"

"You did!!?"

Blair jumped up with excitement making some of Dan's colleagues look at her with a very dazed expression on their worried faces.

"Yeah. I have the photo in the office"

Dan answered with Blair still smiling at him.

They finally arrived at the 60th floor and Dan's office. He even had a PA. Dan had it all. As they stepped into his corner office which had a view of the city and central park. Dan got straight over to his desk and pulled out the scan of the twins.

"See there's one head and there's the other"

Dan held it very close to Blair's face to make sure she saw everything right.

"Can you tell which is the boy and which is the girl?"

"Yeah that one is the boy and that's the girl"

Dan pointed

"Still same names?"

Blair handed him back the photo and went to sit on the couch in the corner of the office.

"No we've decided to change them"

"To what?"

Blair enquired.

"Zachary or Zach and Grace"

"Oh they're adorable names"

She smiled and approved of Dan and Katie's choices. "Even though I was planning on Grace". She mumbled.

"You?"

Dan sat down in his swivel chair and raised and eye brow in surprise.

"Yeah why is that weird? I had them planned out since I was sixteen, but I've changed my mind now"

She had never told anyone that. But back in those days Blair had her life all planned out but it didn't go that way.

"So what were they?"

"Well Grace Louisa and Lucas Jacob"

If it were anyone else she wouldn't be so ready to tell them but it was Dan, it was her best friend.  
"So what instead of Grace?"

"Madison but I'm also changing another one. Not Lucas Jacob anymore"

She admitted.

"What then?"

"Lucas Daniel"

She had thought of that when they were at Yale, it only made sense. Jacob was a name that meant nothing to her, she just liked the name but Daniel was someone who was important to her and that made so much more sense.

"You serious?"

Dan grinned almost thinking Blair was joking.

"Yeah so if you have another one after the twins and it's a girl I'm expecting for you to do the same"

Blair pointed at him.

"Of course you do. You're Blair"

Dan shrugged as they both laughed.

After a few more minutes of chatting Blair thought she better leave Dan to his work of he would be getting fired and that would not be good since he had worked so hard for it and having twins on the way didn't make things any easier.

Later that afternoon Blair had returned home and after an afternoon of watching crap daytime TV she got proof reading one of her new books, not something she wanted to do but luckily her other best friend always knew when Blair needed rescuing.

Blair's cell phone rang and it said 'Serena', Blair picked it up without a second thought to her work.

"Hey Serena"

Blair got up and started to walk around or as far from her work as possible.

"Blair! Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? How are things going out there?"

Blair wanted to tell Serena about all her Chuck worries but Serena was even more of a friend to Nate than Dan was and she didn't want to worry Serena with her problems. Serena was busy enough.

"Awful. I just wanted to call tell you what's going on. The shoot is going a little longer than planned. I wont be back in New York for a week or two. But it gets worse, now they want to make a TV show"

Blair could hear Serena's anger through the phone. She was not happy.

"They do?"

"Yeah, they follow me everywhere and make a reality show out of it"

"That's great S"

She didn't know if that was good or bad news. She just shrugged and went with a predictable answer.

"No! No it's not! I don't want that!"

Serena yelled back.

"Well tell them that then. It's your life and if they don't have you they don't have a show"

Serena was the star of her very own show already, her life was one big show only she didn't realize that.

"True! You know what B you're right. I'll go give them a piece of my mind right now. I'll call you back later"

Serena hung up quickly and filled with her rage she was going to give her agent what for.

"Bye"

Blair said even though Serena had already gone. Oh how she would love to be a fly on the wall during that conversation. Serena gave as good as she got and she was not going to make some stupid TV show about herself. She was just not that shallow...

The next few days were filled with boredom. Dan spent nearly every waking hour at the office, Blair took Katie shopping for even more cute baby clothes and Chuck was swamped with holiday brochures, Gabby now wanted them to go skiing together. It just came to the point where Chuck could not keep lying to her.

"Gabby I need to talk to you"

"Okay but make it quick I need to call the airline to get the jet out for us"

Gabby said dashing around looking for some more of the brochures which were lying around the apartment.

"We wont need the jet"

He mumbled.

"What we're flying commercial?"

Gabby shouted in shock. That was not Chuck Bass.

"No. We're not flying at all"

He mumbled again.

"We're not going?"

Gabby sat down on the couch disappointment scribbled all over her face.

"No"

Still mumbling.

"Why?"

"I... I don't... I don't think this is working Gabby"

He finally spat out the words he had wanted to say for weeks.

"What isn't?"

She knew what but was hoping she was wrong.

"This thing we have. Us"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

She sighed and let go of the brochure for the first time in days.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

She started with the tears.

"I'm just not ready for a relationship"

He used a good old Chuck Bass line.

"Oh please, give me a proper reason"

She yelled back at him!

"That's it honestly"

"No it's not. You think this is the first time a guy has broken up with me... For someone else."

"No it's not that..."

"The truth Chuck? Show me a little respect"

Gabby stood up and cut across him. He couldn't say it out loud. He nodded and agreed.

"You love her don't you?"

Gabby's tone lowered and she spoke more calmly.

"Yes"

He admitted it to her.

"And there's nothing I can do to make you love me more than her is there?"

Gabby cleared the tears away finally realized they were wasted on Chuck.

"No"

He shook his head.

"Then tell her don't waste more time and use someone else to hide it"

"I'm sorry Gabby"

He genuinely meant that, he had no intention of hurting Gabby the truth was he should never have got together with her. It was a mistake.

"It's okay. We were never anything special. I just go then"

She tried to be strong but knowing all the long who it was Chuck was in love with.

"Yeah..."

He muttered and turned away from her. When she got to the door Gabby turned around and mumbled one last line.

"Ohh and Chuck tell Blair she's one lucky bitch"

Gabby said those words and dashed straight out the door. Leaving Chuck with time to think out his next plan.

That night or the next morning it was two am when Blair was awoken by a banging at the door. She thought it might have been a very bad burglar trying to break in, she grabbed the baseball bat Nate always hid by the side of their bed and made her way to the door. She looked through the eye hole in the door to see. It was no burglar. She answered the door

"What do you want Chuck? It's two o'clock in the morning"

Blair looked at him angrily and annoyed that her beauty sleep had been interrupted.

"You're not going to hit me are you?"

His eye instantly went to the bat she was clutching so tightly.

"No, or maybe I will for getting me up at this hour"

"I know but I couldn't wait"

"For what?"

Blair shrugged before the next thing she knew Chuck had grabbed onto her and was pressing his lips against hers again, but this time she pushed him away.

"What are you doing Chuck?"

"I broke up with Gabby"

"So..."

"For you"

He smiled thinking she would be happy and impressed.  
"You shouldn't have. I don't care who you date"

"Funny thing cos you do"

He knew her too well.

"Chuck read my lips. I. DON'T. CARE"

He grinned as Blair tried not to giggle, she gazed down at the floor and bit her lip while he gave her a second to try to stop herself from laughing. His thumb and finger held onto her chin and brought her face back to look at him but he couldn't stop himself from kissing her once again.  
"Nate will be back tomorrow"

She said but this time she didn't push him away.

"He's not here now"

That wasn't a statement. It was a question. If Blair wanted him to stay he would.

"We can't do this"

He was worried, he wanted Blair right there at that second but there was only one thing that was going to make her decision final.

"I love you"

Those three words. Hearing him say them made Blair's decision for her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I really hope that was worth waiting for. Anyway now we're nearing the end so quite a bit will be happening. I will also be updating Getting There in a few days too. But don't expect it to be up as fast as it used to be. I'm really busy all summer so I hope you'll all bare with me and keep reading. Thanks so much for all your support and comments, and just keep reviewing. It makes it all worth it. Thank you so much xoxo


	19. There is a Reason

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Right hey guys Yes it's me the WORLD'S WORST UPDATER. First I just have to say I'm sorry for how crappy an updater I am but I've been more busy than usual the last few weeks. I'm redecorating my bedroom and I've been chucking out all my crap and junk that I don't need and getting it all in order took me two days, and I've been busy writing my novel for a thing me and my friend are doing, we both write a book then we swap it and read each others cos we both want to be writers so to get some opinions on it cos none of our other friends are willing to read it and I've just had a weekend holiday with my cousins so busy busy busy. So anyway I'm sorry again but this is probably the speed I will be updating from now on. Once every two weeks probably. So thank you so much for the readers that are still here. Thank you so much. So enjoy. xoxo

Chapter 19: There is a reason

Morning broke and it was back to reality. Horrible reality. Awful reality. Never wanting to live again reality. Nate was going to hit the roof, or even worse, no it was guaranteed it was going to be worse. He was not going to find out what had happened the night before. Blair sat up in her and Nate's bed, she gazed through the window at the city with only her thoughts to accompany her.

She just could not believe she had done it again. Again being the operative word. She thought why? For God sake why? Her life was going great... Without Chuck Bass. She didn't need him.

After a while thinking about that thought actually her life had been pretty boring. That was one word Blair never thought she would use in the same sentence as her own name. Blair was far from boring, when she was with Chuck Bass. They had spark, passion, they had fights but it was worth it just for the making up, even though she and Nate didn't have spark or fireworks, they didn't need that right? Not every relationship needs it. She thought of the answer to that question but then as the morning sun shone onto Chuck face who lay beside her, he finally woke. Now came the hard part.

"You have to go!"

Blair mumbled to him.

"What?"

He yawned. Blair rolled her eyes and got out of bed quickly before he had chance to stop her.

"You have to go!!"

"You can't do this to me twice"

Chuck finally awoke properly and realized Blair was going reverting back to old stubborn, denial self.

"I'm sorry but you have to get out of here. Nate will be back in a few hours"

"And.. Let him find out"

Chuck finally got out of bed and decided if they were going to argue he may as well get dressed.

"No!"

Blair turned around and yelled even louder at him.

"You know there is a reason you keep coming back to me" He shouted after her as she ran out of the door. As soon as she did and realized what she had done. The scale of the destruction that this was going to lead too. She burst out in tears. "I wont be your second choice anymore Blair. Tell Nate or I will". He came out of the bedroom all dressed and fixing his tie.  
"You can't do that"

"Can, and will"

"You wont because you don't want to hurt me"

Blair tried reverse psychology, Chuck knew her too well.

"If it gets me you, it's worth it"

"Well it wont because I'll hate you"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take"

Blair just stood still for the next few seconds, she mumbled a few times trying to come up with some unconvincing lie or something to get Chuck to change his mind, but she finally yelled back.

"Why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"I'm trying to save your life Blair. Can't you see if you marry Nate you're making the biggest mistake of your life"

Chuck grabbed a hold of her hand and tried to convince her he was doing the right thing.

"It's my mistake to make"

She pulled away.

"Stop being so stubborn"

"Just get out of here"

Every step Chuck took closer to Blair she took one step back. He noticed and decided to get it over and done with. Nate was going to know, even if it made Blair hate him. He walked to the door and muttered,

"You know being Blair Waldorf's one night stand is not something I want to be"

"Get out!"

As soon as he walked out the door Blair just wanted to run straight out the door after him, yell at him tell him what a fool he was being. Nate didn't have to know a thing, but of course that didn't matter. Nothing was going to stop Chuck.

Blair could not keep it in anymore. Nate had arrived home and had gone to work, he said Hi and that was it, but Nate wasn't the only one arriving home.

"What happened?"

Serena's eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped open. Blair had started the story of the previous evening and Serena knew where it was going but didn't want to believe the old Blair was back.

"Serena I don't know what to do"

Blair broke down in tears next to her best friend.

"What happened last night?"

"I stayed with Chuck"

Blair bent her head down in shame, knowing Serena was going to be judgemental.

"Oh Blair, no"

"I don't know why I keep doing it. It's not fair to Nate"

"No it's not Blair, I can't believe your doing this! How long has it been going on?"

Serena was getting angry with Blair after all Nate was her friend too.

"It was only once...If I'm lying, twice"

"Oh so that's okay! This isn't high school Blair! You'll break his heart you know that"

Blair tried to get Serena back on her side but it wasn't going to work.

"I'm not trying too"

"Just pick one okay, stop toying with both of them. If Nate found out you had a one night stand and with Chuck of all people, in the world you chose Chuck actually yeah you could have had anyone, Why Chuck?"

Serena realized as she asked that final question how stupid of a question it was.

"I don't know"

Blair shook her head.

"Well know Blair, You're not hurting Nate again, he's my friend"

"Sounds like you want it to be more"

Blair muttered under her breath just to try make herself feel less guilty.

"Oh no! Don't start Blair! I'm just being a good friend. Anyway you have no place to start accusing me"

Just as their argument got going, an even bigger one was about to erupt across town. Chuck's limo pulled up at Nate's office an Chuck started to get cold feet after all he wasn't trying to hurt Nate he was trying to save Blair. Nate would understand wouldn't he? He drove around the block three times before he got the courage to get out and for once in his life tell the truth.

"Nate"

Chuck gingerly greeted him.

"Hey Chuck what's up?"

Nate shook his hand as he was pacing around his office.

"I need to talk to you"

"Okay, shoot make it quick though, I've got to get home"

"I don't know how to start. It's more of a confession..."

The coward in Chuck was starting to surface and he took a few steps closer to the door to make his getaway.

"Why what have you done?"

Nate stopped walking around and gave Chuck his full attention.

"I... Nate listen I didn't mean to... It just happened"

Chuck was mumbling and the look on his face was all too familiar to Nate. A few more mumbling came from Chuck's mouth not making any sense. Until Nate paused him and the penny finally dropped.

"Blair's in this confession isn't she?"

"Yes... Me and Blair, last night... We... We kind of..."

He continued to mutter and mumble with the wording.

"Ha! What is this? A joke?"

Nate chuckled worryingly.

"No. I'm sorry"

"Hell you are!"

He knew it was true from the look on Chuck's face, he couldn't bare to look at Nate. He now knew maybe this wasn't worth it.

"We didn't mean to hurt..."

"You took her from me again?"

Nate grabbed onto Chuck and pushed him in the wall grabbing at his shirt.

"I took her from you once from then she's been no one else's"

After that line Chuck knew what he had coming. Nate's hate and anger and devastation grew even more and he threw it all at Chuck in the form of a fist to his face.

"I forgave you the first time, now it's over"

Nate let go of Chuck and made his way towards the door.

"What about Blair?"

Chuck asked trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his now broken nose.

"As far as I can tell you two deserve each other"

Nate slammed the door on his way out. Now that he had dealt with Chuck, his next port of call was his so called perfect fiancé.

Serena must have left in a huff because when Nate finally arrived at his home sweet home there was only Blair. As soon as Nate stepped through the door the look on his face said a million words. Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing what she was in for.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What?"

She said with a smile acting dumb.

"Tell me the truth Blair! Did you sleep with Chuck last night?"

Nate yelled.

"No!"

Blair shouted back shaking her head.

"You're lying!"

"No"

"It's true isn't it?!"

Nate's voice lowered, he became calmer and asked her the same question again.

"No"

Blair maintained her 'innocence'.

"My God it is!"

Nate shook his head and walked into another room barely able to keep himself from crying. Blair wanted to follow him but she thought that would only make things a hell of a lot worse, so she left him there.

It had been half an hour. Not a word out of Nate. Blair didn't know what to do, should she speak to him or not? Would that make it worse or better? Things couldn't be any worse could they? Asking herself all these questions stopped Blair from noticing Nate had stepped back into the living room and he stood in front of her.

"I'll ask you one more time. Did you sleep with him?"

By now he was crying, maybe that would finally get Blair to admit the truth he had thought.

"Yes"

The time for lying was over, she could see Nate was broken, she had to at least be honest with him.

"I'm done"

Nate placed his palms together and walked away from Blair and towards the door.

"Nate don't do this please"

Blair held onto his hand and tried to stop him from leaving her.

"As I said to him you two deserve each other!"

Nate grabbed onto her hands and pushed her away from him as he left his home and his fiancé.

The next few hours were the worst of Blair's life. She had never felt this low her entire life. She had cried enough to cause a rainfall, she spent an hour thinking about how she was going to get back at Chuck for ruining her life but then realizing thinking about Chuck was just making things so much worse. Another hour spent crying into the couch pillows. Then she found a box full of photos of her and Nate together. Happy. Things were never going to get like that again.

Then after that she had tried to get things off her mind, she went back to the drenched couch and turned on the TV until there was a knock at the door. She whispered,

"Nate"

She got up and smiled thinking he had calmed down but her joy was short lived when she opened it and saw Chuck standing there.

"Get the hell away from me"

She shut the door before he had a chance to say a word.

"Blair let me explain"

He yelled through the door.  
"What's to explain? You ruined my life"

The few tears that were left began to fall down her cheeks again.

"You'll thank me in the long run"

"How do you get that conclusion? Thanks to you my wedding is off"

She lent backwards onto the door and fell the door.

"Good"

Chuck mumbled.

"Good?!"

Blair yelled angrily back at him.

"Yeah. You don't love him"

"Of course I do"

She convinced herself.

"No you don't, stop trying to kid yourself. If you loved him you would never in a million years have stayed with me last night"

Chuck tried his best to make Blair see sense.

"Go Home Chuck, I don't want you here"

Blair pulled the last of the tissues she had in the box and dried her eyes.

"I'll sit here all night Blair. I'm not going anywhere"

"Then you'll have a long wait"

Chuck kept his word. The next few hours Blair went back into the bedroom and tried her best to sleep but it wasn't working, she tried everything to get to sleep but nothing worked. Serena was never going to talk to her again, she had no idea where Nate was and Chuck Bass was camped outside her door.

It felt like High School again.

Blair took a look through the eye hole in the door as she paced around the apartment and saw Chuck was still there, he was also pacing the corridor. She thought she may as well talk to him, he obviously wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you still here?"

She opened the door.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere"

"Please just go"

Blair begged him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me"

"Well you'll be waiting forever then"

Blair folded her arms.

"Fine. I'll sit here all night"

"Urgh!! Fine". She finally gave in and said, "Say what you want to say and go"

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, cos I'm not"

"I know you're not"

Blair laughed thinking of the Chuck she used to know in high school, this was that Chuck again. Not caring who he hurt.

"I told you I love last night for a reason. I wasn't lying"

Blair didn't realize it but while he was telling her his feels he held onto her hand.

"Why now? Huh why not back then when it mattered! You couldn't have chosen a worse time"

Blair yelled frustrated with herself and with Chuck's bad timing.

"No Blair you couldn't have chosen a worse time. I was always here. I never stopped. It was you"

Chuck finally told her the truth, how things really were. The truth was he had never ever stopped loving her, she is the one who left him. It was never over for him. Just as Blair noticed he was holding her hand she could have pulled away, but she didn't. She held on, but that was the worse thing she could have done. Just as she did her fiancé arrived back to find his worst nightmare standing on his door step.

"Isn't this nice!?"

Nate grinned at them both, just as Blair noticed Nate was standing right in front of her and she was holding onto Chuck's hand she pulled away but it made no difference. Chuck knew it was over. Nate knew it was over. Blair was still indenial, she still had hope thinking this break up wasn't going to happen, but in truth that break up was invertible just like Blair and Chuck.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Right so world's worst update has just become the worlds worst writer! I've just re-read that and it's pretty much the worst I have ever written in my life! I'm so full of shame right not but I can not write another chapter, It'll kill me so FEEL FREE TO BASH ME! So I know pretty annoying chapter, but next one will be worse. I've got the gist of what is going to happen so there are a few more chapters and the epilogue left. So please do bare with me, and please do leave me your comments and feel free to insult me cos after this chapter I really deserve it. So yeah that's it. Thank you xoxo


	20. Run away, Fly away, Hide

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Right I'm in such more of a writing mood today so I finished this all today. I'm so sorry for going on and on, on the last chapter but someone commented saying that I was saying it was crap for reverse psychology so to get sympathy- I didn't. I really feel my writing isn't that strong anymore or ever was so I'm just explaining myself to my loyal readers. So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I know the majority or all of you will not, but please do still comment all the same. Thank you xoxo.

Chapter 20: Run away. Fly away. Hide

Nate grinned at them both, just as Blair noticed Nate was standing right in front of her and she was holding onto Chuck's hand she pulled away but it made no difference. Nate started shaking his head and tutting with sarcastic laughter. The first thing Chuck did when he saw Nate standing in front of him was take a few steps back. He didn't want another fight or especially another punch to his already fragile nose.

"Nate..."

Blair said, swiftly and quietly as she let go of Chuck's hand.

"Nate!"

Chuck also said, speaking louder than Blair did. He seemed surprised that Nate had returned

"Save it Chuck. I need to talk to Blair. Alone"

Nate snapped and took a few steps closer to them both.

"Sure. Of course"

Blair nodded along smiling thinking there was hope after all.  
"No, I'm staying"

Chuck took a step in between Nate and Blair.

"Chuck just go. Please..."

Blair placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him from her view of Nate.

"I'm coming back later"

Chuck saw Blair gazing into his eyes and without even saying a word he knew he had to leave them to sort things out.

"Oh don't let me stop you"

Nate muttered as Chuck walked into the elevator and left them too sort out their engagement or non-engagement.

Nate walked into their apartment and Blair started pleading her innocence as soon as he set foot in the door.

"I didn't call him here, he just showed up. I don't know why..."

"Don't care, you two can sail off into the sunset as far as I'm concerned"

Nate rolled his eyes tired of Blair's denial.

"I didn't call him"

She mumbled.

"Blair I'm giving you the chance here, I know you don't love me. I don't know if you ever did"

"Of course I did!"

Which was true. She did love him, she had loved him in high school and she had fallen in love with him again in later life but finally saying that got it through to her head that didn't anymore.

"That can be debated but I just wanted to say, it was nice while it lasted"

Nate stopped with the sarcasm and the eye rolling he genuinely meant those words.

"You're finishing us?"

She asked but knowing the answer, it was a rhetorical question in her mind.

"You finished us"

Nate answered all the same.

"There's nothing I can do?"

She knew she couldn't not that she wanted too anymore but she couldn't sound like she was giving up too easily.

"No. I'll come get my stuff later in the week"

"No, this is your apartment I'll leave"

Blair shook her head and moved closer to the door.

"You gave up pretty fast"

Nate laughed under his breath.

"Is there any point fighting a losing battle?" Blair asked as Nate just gazed down at the floor, waiting for her next words. "I'll go stay with Serena tonight"

"All right"

He nodded.

"Nate I really am sorry..."

"I've heard it Blair"

"No I mean I'm really sorry, you deserve someone who loves you more than anything in the world, you deserve better than me. I hope you find it"

She wished Nate all the best, like it would be the last time she would see him of course it wouldn't but she felt like this would be the only time to say it.

Just as she left Nate actually felt a great weight had been lifted, he wouldn't have to worry about losing Blair too Chuck doing their marriage anymore, he wouldn't have to be insecure, he wouldn't have to worry where she was every second of every day. He could be free. Alone free, but it was a start of a new chapter for Nate. This one would never be read again.

Blair left the apartment in tears knowing that also a chapter of her life was ending, or had already ended. Nate and Blair were over. It felt awful leaving the apartment building, she was leaving her home, but actually that could have been the best thing for her. Maybe leaving was the best thing to do. Leave the apartment, leave the block, leave New York? She wondered where she would go, then it came to her. Serena. She had the house in California, that would be perfect. She shouldn't get too ahead of herself Serena would still probably be pissed at her about it but she had no one else. Of course Dan would be there for her but she could not land on their door step not with Katie nearing the end of her pregnancy. It would be a nightmare for Dan a hysterical Blair turning up on his door step, but that wouldn't work. Dan and Katie's apartment was in New York and Blair needed to get out of New York.

She found herself a few minutes later on Serena's door step full with self pity and begging for a helping hand.

"Serena. I don't have anywhere to go"

"Where do you want to go?"

Serena finally asked after a few minutes letting Blair suffer in her wallowing.

"Anywhere, just as far away from here as possible"

"You can stay at my California house"

"That's perfect S, just I need to get away from here. Nate, Chuck I can't deal with it all"

She had to run away from everything, she didn't want to deal with anything.

"Okay, but I have a few more days to work here, you don't mind going on your own do you?"

Serena finally agreed.

"No, that's exactly what I need and Serena I'm sorry about what I said yesterday about Nate"

"Don't worry, I'm sorry about not being exactly supportive"

"It's okay, Nate's still your friend too. So can I get out of here as soon as possible"

"How soon?"

"Tonight? Tomorrow?"

"We'll get you out there tomorrow"

Serena held onto Blair's hand and hugged her tightly reassuring her that her best friend was still her best friend. No matter what she had done.

Meanwhile Chuck kept his word and an hour after he had left Nate and Blair's apartment he returned hoping to find Blair alone. Not Nate alone.

"Where is she?"

He asked aggressively.

"She's gone Chuck"

Nate drank down another glass of whiskey he had been saving.

"What?"

Chuck asked, all confused.

"She, Blair doesn't live here anymore"

Nate couldn't even look at Chuck he just continued to drink.

"So where is she?"

"I have no idea"

He mumbled as Chuck rolled his eyes and walked back towards the elevator, but he saw the state Nate was in and thought, Nate was his best friend at one point in his life, he should at least ask.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm great Chuck, you go get my ex"

Nate continued to drink to the end of the bottle still not looking anywhere near Chuck.

"I'll go get, your ex Nate. Why did you waste your time with her?"

He tried to be sensitive to Nate's feeling but the way he was acting annoyed him so he didn't take any of it into consideration.

"I was stupid to think she's changed"

He muttered.

"Yeah it was. Blair's never going to change, nobody except you wants her to change. She's perfect the way she is"

Nate mumbled a few more words but Chuck couldn't tell what he was saying so he spent the whole night looking for Blair. He had knocked on Dan's door first remembering what Blair had said to him about being her best friend but Dan knew nothing about it. Chuck being Chuck didn't believe a word that Dan had said and spent the whole night banging on his door and waking them up. Until morning finally arrived and Dan just gave in and let Chuck in and let him search the apartment himself.

"She's not here!"

Dan yelled for what felt like the millionth time as Chuck finished searching all around the apartment.

"She's not!"

Chuck exhaled in annoyance to being proven wrong by Dan Humphrey of all people.

"I know she's not! I told you that last night!"

Dan yelled again as Katie stepped out of the bedroom, rolling her eyes the first second she set eyes on Chuck.

"Is this jackass still here? I hope you know you've kept me awake of bloody night. I'm pregnant you know!"

As if he didn't. It was becoming very obvious.

"Yes I do know. I'm sorry, I just need to find Blair"

He apologized and searched his mind again to try figure out where Blair could be.

"Have you tried Serena?"

Dan asked as Chuck's eyes widened realizing that should have been his first port of call.

"Thanks Humphrey"

Chuck shook his hand and ran rapidly out the door.

"Any time Bass"

Dan mumbled

"God sake does he love Blair or what?!"

"Yeah he does"

Dan smiled and nodded as he saw Chuck getting into his limo and all the while hoping he would find her. They were too good a couple to lose.

Before the limo even got a chance to stop Chuck had pushed the door open and jumped out the door. He was so worried that if Blair was not with Serena, where would she be? With Eleanor and Cyrus maybe? He had no idea.

He knocked on the door while at the same time rubbed his eyes and yawned not having any sleep for thirty hours wasn't doing him any good.

"Serena! Is Blair here?"

He pushed he way in.

"No"

She sighed.  
"I don't even know where she is"

"She's in California"

Serena didn't lie. Serena had gotten Blair on the last flight the previous night to California, LAX.

"California? Right..."

Chuck walked back towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

Serena pulled on his arm.

"I'm going over there"

"You can't"

"I am. If I tell her again she'll come back"

Chuck tried to convince himself that that's all it needed.

"Chuck. It's over. Okay it's over. Please just accepted that"

Serena closed the door and pulled Chuck back into her apartment, trying her best to take care of her brother.

"I can't"

He sighed.

"You have too. It takes two"

"But I love her"

He sat down on the couch pushing his face into his palms.

"I know you do but..."

"You know the worst part is, In four, five years time we're going to be here again and I can't handle going through this again"

It had happened before and he knew it was going to happen again.

"I know but that's what you two do. You're Chuck and Blair"

Serena agreed with him and sat by his side and held onto his hand.

"Exactly. We're Chuck and Blair. We always have been. It was never Nate and Blair. That was nothing. We were..."

He was right, and Serena knew that it only when Chuck said it that it dawned on her.

"Listen Nate is one of my best friends and they were happy together but if I got my way, you know who she'd be with"

She had to stay loyal to Nate by saying it but Serena always thought that Chuck and Blair were endgame and now it seemed she was wrong.

"Why can't she realise that?"

He asked her, breaking down in tears.

"Some people just don't want to step out of their comfort zone. Blair can't"

It killed Serena seeing Chuck crying, she had never seen him in this state before. She wanted to make it better for him but it wasn't going to happen.

"Are you going back?"

He cleared his eyes of the tears and asked her.

"No. I'm not leaving you like this"

"Thanks. But don't feel like you have too"

He didn't want any pity what's so ever, he didn't seem to realize that Serena was as much his friend as Blair's.

"Chuck it doesn't matter what happened between your Dad and my Mom, you are still my brother. I'm staying because I want too"

He held tighter onto his hand and smiled at him.

"Thanks Serena"

He smiled back knowing at least there was one person he could always be sure was there for him, his sister. But even this didn't make him feel any better. What mattered was gone. Forever.

One Month Later.

Chuck was getting worse. Serena had been putting off going to California after all she could not leave Chuck the state he was in. He wasn't going into work, he spent the whole day locked up in his office, not seeing anyone. He occasionally sighed some documents for the company but that was all. Serena didn't know what do to. He was heartbroken and what cures a broken heart?

Meanwhile three thousand miles away Blair had been hiding away in Serena's Beverly Hills home, but it had dawned on her that Serena would not be coming out there any time soon, she would be staying with Chuck. Even though Serena hadn't told Blair that's why she was staying in New York it was obvious to her that was the reason. But she did miss Serena, being alone in that big house was lonely, she didn't know anyone in L.A either so that made it worse. Shopping got tiring, boring, there was nothing to do. Just as she was feeling the loneliness and not seeing all of her friends her phone rang.

"Hi Blair"

"Hello?"

She asked in confusion not knowing who it was.

"It's Dan"

He reminded her.

"Oh Dan! Hi, how are you? How are Katie and the twins?"

She smiled with joy, she hadn't heard anything from Dan for weeks, she realized she hadn't told him she was leaving.

"That's why I called. Katie went into labour last night"

"Oh my God!! They're born!"

Blair jumped up off the couch grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, eighteen hours"

"Oh God! Poor Katie! Oh I can't I'm not there! How are they?"

Blair enquired.

"They're doing good Blair, perfectly healthy"

"That's great Dan, have you chosen names?"

"Yeah Grace and Zac"

"Oh I can not wait to see them"

Blair kept smiling and imagined what the twins would look like, hoping they would look like Katie, God help them if they were like Dan she giggled to herself.

"So you coming back sometime?"

"No. I'm okay here"

The smile left and she said that lie. What she meant to say was she was okay hiding here.

"Oh Blair you have to come back! Anyway me and Katie have something we have to ask you"

"What?"

Blair asked puzzled.

"I'm not saying it over the phone, you'll have to come visit us"

"Of course I will, As soon as I can I'll come visit you"

"That'll be great"

Their conversation continued for another hour chatting about all the things that Blair had been getting up too in L.A, mostly lies about how much fun she was having and never wanting to return to New York, and Dan told her all about the birth of his twins and how he had to be escorted to the medical room by the doctors having received a punch to the face by Katie, Blair laughed hysterically for most of the time about that. But then Dan had to put the phone down and get back to his wife and children. Just as Blair hung up the phone not two minutes later it rang again. She thought it was Dan again.

"Hello"

"Blair"

It was Serena.

"Oh hey Serena, when are you coming out here?"

Blair asked.

"I'm not, I've got some more work here in New York for the next few weeks"

That was lie, she felt like she couldn't leave Chuck.

"Oh right, well I'll just stay here then"

Blair knew it was lie but she didn't say a thing.

"So you're not coming back?"

"No, I'm happy here for now"

Most of what came out of Blair's mouth now were lies.  
"So never?"

Serena asked.

"Maybe... Not sure. How's Chuck?"

She couldn't help herself but ask, being alone with not much too do did make her mind wonder about Chuck. Actually all she thought about was Chuck. What was Chuck doing? How was Chuck?

"He's not great as you well know... No wonder he wants to leave"

She muttered the last few words.

"What?"

"Nothing forget it"

Serena tried to move off the subject.

"What?!"

Blair yelled demanding Serena tell her.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything"

"What is it Serena?!"

Blair got annoyed that Serena was lying.

"Chuck wont be here anymore"

"What? Why?!!"

She yelled in shock

"Tomorrow, he's leaving"

"Leaving? Where?"

"He says he can't stay in New York anymore, he wont tell me where he's going"

Serena explained to Blair who was getting worried if Chuck left she wouldn't know where he was at least like this she knew where he was.

"Serena you have to stop him!

Blair shouted though the phone.

"Blair he's leaving!"

Serena kept saying those words over and over again it was like she was trying to make it worse for Blair.

"Serena!! Just stop him! I'm getting the next flight out!"

"Blair, don't make any quick decisions"

"I can't here you, you're breaking up!"

She grabbed a piece of chocolate wrapping from the coffee table and crushed it into the phone's speaker.

"BLAIR!!"

Serena shouted from the other side!

"Sorry can't hear you S!"

She continued to crackle the paper and finally hung up.

The next thing she did was grab her purse and ran straight out the door. She didn't pack a bag, she didn't do anything people do before leaving home. But Blair wasn't leaving home, she was going home.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter then we have the epilogue so I'm gonna leave Getting There and finish this one but I'm hoping to finish in like a week so hopefully I'll get Getting There up faster than usual but the next chapter will be a bit slower due to finishing this one. So anyway, what did you all think I bet your all happy that finally after 20 chapters Blair has stopped being denial and is admitting her feelings! Anyway please let me know what you thought, it's really appreciated. Thank you so much. xoxo


	21. Sacrifice

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Right last chapter here it is! Well nearly, this is the final one then just the epilogue. So right I tried to finish this asap and it's been so sunny here the last few days so I just took my laptop down to the beach with me and finished it there. I've realized just how fast I write in the sun, I think I wrote like all of it without stopping so now I have sunburn but anyway it's worth it to get this final chapter up, I'll just put some aftersun on it'll be fine. Right so if you read please do comment and let me know what you think like of the whole story and the ending. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much xoxo

Chapter 21: Sacrifice

Blair's heart had never been beating so fast in her whole life, she could feel it beating out of her chest, but she had no time to stop to feel anything she had to get down to LAX as fast as she could get a cab. It wasn't as easy in LA as it was in New York.

After a while of trying to hail a cab she gave up and just decided to call for one, which was totally pointless she spent an hour waiting for the stupid thing and it was hardly a luxury ride when it finally arrived but at least it got her to the airport.

So the plan was going fine so far until she set the first step into LAX.

"Hi, excuse me... Excuse me, sorry. MOVE!"

Blair found the queue to the checking in desk and pushed past all the waiting passengers. "Hi. Do you have any tickets on the eight o'clock to JFK?"

"I'm afraid that flight it full"

She answered coldly, without even looking up from the computer screen.

"No you have to get me a flight. You have too!!"

Blair's voice grew louder.

"Not on this one"

She still didn't look up.

Blair got annoyed by her coldness and reached down and pressed the standby button on the screen forcing her to look up.

"YES THIS ONE!! You don't understand. I have money. I'll pay anything. First, Business, I'll even go coach! Anything!!"

Blair was obviously desperate she would not fly coach for just anyone.

"I'm sorry"

"Please there's got to be something. I have to stop Chuck before he leaves"

Blair started talking like she was talking to someone who understood her situation, someone who knew Chuck, someone who knew what they had been through together.

"I'm sorry but if you wait around if someone doesn't turn up I can get you onto the plane"

The woman took pity on Blair, she could tell how desperate she was.  
"Okay. Whatever any chance!"

Blair was hopeless, she thought her chances where already gone. She should never spent so much time in Los Angeles she should have gone back to New York weeks ago, but hiding in LA suited her, but Los Angeles wasn't her home. New York City was home, with the people she loved.

A few hours past and Blair must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew the women who she had spoken too behind the checking in desk was nudging her to wake up.

"Excuse me, miss"

"Yes?!"

Blair jumped up and yelled.

"A seat has become available"

"Oh my God! Thank you"

She rubbed her eyes and gratefully thanked the woman as they made their way over to the checking in desk.

"It's a window seat"

"Yes whatever"

Blair didn't care where it was, just as long it was on the plane.

"In coach"

"Coach? Ah" Okay maybe she did care but then she heard Serena's voice and what she had told her on the phone coming into her mind and realized what had to be done. "Oh well it's gotta be done. I'll take it"

Blair paid for the ticket and got her boarding pass. If she was going to get to New York in time a sacrifice had to be made and that was travelling coach.

When she finally boarded the plane she was all nervous and fidgety but seeing that the seats were arranged 2, 4, 2 so at least if she needed the bathroom she wouldn't have to hurl past two other people. It was going to be compact enough as it is, no leg room, those stupid folding trays falling over every ten minutes, luckily she got to her seat before there was anyone else there, but then he arrived. He was a young man, probably just a bit older than Blair. He smiled at her as he sat down and Blair smiled back. She thanked God that she hadn't been left next to an screaming child or an annoying person who just fidgets with everything. No that was Blair's job.

Once they got in the air everything became so much more real for Blair, she was leaving LA. She was going to tell Chuck the truth something she hadn't done for months, years even, but thinking about him and what she was going to say made her even more nervous. She started fidgeting with all the appliances that were stuck on the back of the chair in front.

"Could you please stop doing that?"

The man turned to her while rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. See I'm going back to New York to tell someone something really important..."

She could not stop herself blurting half her story out to him, before he even got a chance to turn away and get back to his in-flight movie Blair had already told him her reasons for leaving LA, and eventually after an hour of story telling the young man finally got a chance to speak.

"So you and Chuck Bass, Bass industries?"

He was leaning over to Blair's side of the seat to try to get the gist of the story.

"Yeah, so what do you think?"

"I think you need your heads banging together, especially you"

Nothing like a honest opinion from a total stranger.

"What?"

Blair's eyebrows arched.

"Well planning on marrying this Nate when you and Chuck clearly in love"

"We weren't then"

Blair explained herself.

"If you say so, now can I please get back to my movie?"

"Oh I'm sorry of course, it's just I'm a little nervous and coach, really isn't helping"

Half way through her sentence the man had turned away and placed his headphones back on which didn't bother Blair in the slightest, she was to busy day dreaming.

Before she knew it the captain spoke, New York City, going in to land. Ten Minutes to final destination, John F Kennedy International Airport. She was aching, butterflies where fluting in her stomach. She hoped she wasn't too late. It was one in the afternoon when they landed. As Blair got ready to make a quick run for the door to be the first out the man who sat next to her turned to her.

"Good Luck"

He said with a smile.

"Thank you"

Blair answered gracefully and then ungracefully pushed past anyone and got out the plane door. Not that it would make any difference she still had security to get through.

What a nightmare Blair thought finally getting out of security and having to explain why she had no luggage, they found that deeply unusual but she was finally let free but by the time she had it was two hours later, that could make all the difference she thought maybe she should wait at the airport for Chuck if he was going, but that would have been pointless, she had no idea where he was going, when he was going, what terminal he was at. So she asked the desk to get her a yellow cab to take her back home.

As she stepped through the door she had an insane realization of Deja vu. The wind blew in her hair and she finally got into her cab and though the last time she arrived in JFK was nine months ago when she and Nate were going back to the Upper East Side to start their new lives together. Who could have known it was going to end up like this?

The cab drove past Victrola like it had before, it was being repaired after the fire. She was glad Chuck had seen to it, after all Victrola was his baby he couldn't let it die.

However this time she spotted the new places that she would remember forever. They drove past Belleview hospital, that made her mad. She knew Katie, Dan and the twins would be there. She really wanted to stop, go in and see them but she would get her chance to see them, seeing Chuck was not optional, it was now or never.

"We're here!"

The cab driver yelled about five times before Blair finally noticed they were pulled up outside the Bass Industries building. She paid the fare and slowly but surely stepped out of the cab, exhaled deeply a few times and finally stepped inside and went straight to the elevator that would lead her to Chuck's office. She wished so much that he was there.

"Is he here?"

Blair asked instantly as she stepped out of the elevator and marched up to Chuck's PA's table.

"Mr Bass is in a meeting right now"

She muttered.

"Well I'll go in then"

Blair walked towards the door and was about to turn the handle as the PA yelled at her.

"Mr Bass is in conference right now!"

"Oh screw you!"

Blair went to open the door again but before she had a chance, Chuck's PA was pulling her back knowing how much Chuck hated interruptions.

Meanwhile Chuck's meeting was going fine. He had gotten a little better, Serena had convinced him to go to the office that day to take the meeting, he had missed so many. He could not miss any more.

"And by these figures we should be able too..."

Chuck stopped in the middle of his sentence as her head the commotion that was going on on the other side of the door.

"What's going on out there?"

One of the men asked.

Chuck shrugged.

"GET OFF ME BITCH!"

Blair yelled as she tried to get the psycho PA to stop pulling her away from the door.

"Security! Get this 'lady' out of here"

She asked as the security officers arrived.  
"Get your hands off me! Look I have to do something!"

Blair yelled even louder as both security officers tried to get her in the elevator.

"Please if you leave now it'll make it easier for everyone"

The PA pleaded with her.

"Okay just let me go"

She calmed down and spoke normally, tricking them as she made a quick dash for the conference room door and hurled it open.

"Blair?"

Chuck's eyes widened and grew an immense amount not believing she was standing in front of him, well laying on the floor, whichever.

"Hi"

She got up and fixed her hair.

"What are you doing assaulting my staff?"

Chuck shook his head and muttered.

"You mean what are your staff doing assaulting me?"

Blair's eyes glued to Chuck's PA.

"Whichever"

Chuck mumbled. They both stood silent for a few seconds and then she remembered the reason she had come back, not to attack Chuck's staff but to tell him the truth.

"Well I'll just get straight to it then... I'm really sorry I hurt you and I..."

She tried to hold onto his hand, but he pulled away. It didn't seem to bother Blair at all that the room was full, but it obviously did Chuck.

"Blair please I'm in a meeting here"

"Oh okay well I'll just wait outside then"

That hurt her, that he didn't want to speak to her after what felt like a lifetime.

"You do that"

Chuck nodded, as Blair left... For two seconds.

"NO! I'm not waiting out there." She barged back into the room. "Have you any idea what I've just done. I flew coach for you!"

Chuck could see some of the older business men wanting to laugh, it was like he was a teenager again.

"Get out there now"

Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

"Fine"

"I'm sorry about this. Excuse me for just five minutes" He apologized and closed the door behind him. "Beth can you give us a minute?" He asked her as she got up and left giving Blair the evil eyes as she left. Blair gazed at her, frowning and returning the evil glare.

"Blair what the hell was that?"

Chuck yelled at her.

"What?"

"You just interrupted my meeting, a very important meeting"

"More important than me?"

"You made it quite clear you'd rather be in California than here"

He wasn't sparing her feelings, but she couldn't argue with him. He had every right to be mad.

"Why are you being like this? Just in a hurry to get the airport right?"

She wanted to know where he was planning on going.

"What?"

Chuck stopped and looked all confused.

"Your flight, leaving soon?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

He was still clueless.

"You're leaving in a few hours to your mystery destination"

Blair explained again.

"What have you been smoking?"

"I got a call saying you were leaving today so I had to get on the first flight I could"

"I didn't call you Blair"

Chuck sighed.

"I know you didn't. Serena did"

"Serena what?"

He was back to being clueless.

"She called me saying you were leaving"

"I haven't seen Serena for days"

He protested.

"No because..." Penny dropped. It was a lie. Chuck wasn't going anywhere. He never was. So Serena had lied to get Blair to New York. "She knew I'd come back."

"What did she say?"

"She said that you couldn't stay in New York anymore and that you were leaving and maybe never coming back"

"Going where?"

He was starting to understand what Serena had done and why.

"Someone unknown destination, you didn't want to be found. I couldn't bare not knowing where you were"

"Blair I..."

He began to speak rationally again.

"Stop. I need too know, do you still love me?"

"Blair..."

"Please don't drag it out just tell me"

She pressed her finger up to his lips and begged him to tell her.

"I will always love you" Blair sighed and gazed to the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you back then I should have..."

Chuck, this time grabbed onto her hand and pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, I've hurt you more than you could ever hurt me"

Blair placed her arms around his neck and as the tears started to fall she apologized for everything she had done to him. Because it was true, she had hurt him over and over again, more times than she could ever count.

"I don't care about any of that stuff anymore"

Chuck said, forgiving her for everything she had done. It didn't matter anymore.

"Neither do I because I wouldn't change anything not one second of our lives together"

Blair kissed him back. He had waited so long for this moment. It had happened a few weeks earlier but that wasn't like this. Blair didn't want it then, this time she did. It was requited love this time. They both wanted it.

"I love you Blair Waldorf"

Chuck loved saying it. He had said it so many times, and he hadn't got the response he wanted but this time he knew he would hear it back.  
"I love you Chuck Bass" He sighed a sigh of relief, and pulled her tighter holding onto her waist and they finally kissed. But Blair pulled away with a serious face, that left Chuck worried. But he was reassured when she giggled and asked. "Like more than anything?"

"Yes"

He nodded.

"So you'll do anything for me?"

She asked biting her lip.

"What?"

He knew she was after something, but whatever it was. It was done.

"Fire that bitch! She grabbed my hair"

Chuck laughed it off.

"I'm serious"

Blair giggled again as he kissed her again. All the most perfect words in the world could not describe how Chuck felt at that moment.

He felt everything.

Happy. Lucky. Grateful. Ecstatic. Overjoyed. Love.

Finally he had his Blair Waldorf back and he was never, ever going to let her go.

TWO DAYS LATER.

After two days of not ever leaving each other's sight or side Blair finally thought they would have to tell everyone about what had happened. First she had to find that devious best friend of hers.

She arrived at Serena's door and knocked with a devilish grin on her face.

"Serena can I have a word"

"Of course"

Serena seemed worried.

"You lied to me"

Blair grinned.

"Did I?"

Serena held back a smile knowing what Blair was on about.

"Yes. Yes you did."

Blair nodded, still smiling.

"It paid off right?"

Blair didn't even have to tell Serena anything, the smile on her face was obvious enough what had happened.

"I love you Serena"

Blair smiled and hugged Serena.

"I love you too." Serena kissed Blair's head and mumbled. "Do not mess this up"

"I promise I'll do my best"

They both giggled and closed the door, letting Blair to fill Serena on on everything that had happened and how she was now officially the happiest woman in the world.

ONE WEEK LATER.

Blair and Chuck had finished letting everyone know. Blair wanted to let Nate know but he wasn't there anymore, the apartment was up for sale and Serena let her know that Nate had moved to Chicago for his new job. She had also told Dan and Katie, they were over joyed but she hadn't yet seen the twins and now the Humphrey family were back at home Blair just couldn't resist stopping by to see them.

She banged on the door with full force before Dan finally answered.

"Dan! Where are they?"

"Calm down you're not even in the door yet"

"I'm sorry I'm just excited"

Blair's smile was growing more by the second.

"Their in there with Katie"

"Can I go through?"

She was now nearly jumping on the spot.

"Go on I know you're dying too"

Dan pointed through to the living room as Blair rushed on by him and into the next room.

"Ahh!! Katie Hi, how are you doing? Eighteen hours huh?"

Blair gave Katie all of her sympathy.

"Hey Blair I swear he is not coming near me ever again"

"That bad huh?"

"Blair you have no idea. You want to see them?"

Katie asked seeing the excitement plastered all over Blair's face.

"Could I?"

She giggled.

"Dan's got Grace and this is Zac"

"Here Blair you hold her"

Dan had picked up Grace and handed her over to his best friend.

"She is so tiny and oh she's beautiful" Blair stroked her forehead and walked over to Katie and Zac. "He's gorgeous too"

"Um Blair did Dan tell you about what we wanted to ask you?"

Katie asked grinning over at Dan.

"Oh he mentioned something but not the full details"

Katie nudged Dan to ask her.

"Well we wanted to ask you if you would be their Godmother?"

Dan asked as Blair stood speechless, shocked.

"Me?"

She wondered why would they want her?

"Yes you Blair"

Katie nodded.

"I don't know what to say"  
"Say yes"

"Of course! Yes, I'm so honoured you both want me to be Godmother"

"There was nobody else Blair"

Dan smiled as Blair walked over to him and carefully hugged him while holding Grace and did the same with Katie.

"Thank you and I'm so happy for you"

Blair grinned as she handed Grace back to her father.

They chatted for another hour about the twins and mostly about Chuck and Blair which reminded Dan of what Chuck had asked him.

"Oh shouldn't you be getting back home to Chuck Blair?"

Dan remembered.

"Oh yeah I guess I should, well I'll see you soon and my gorgeous godchildren"

Blair said goodbye and left.

"Is it tonight?"

Katie realized that Dan had remembered what Chuck had asked earlier in the week.

"Yes"

Dan nodded smiling back at his wife.

Tonight was the night.

Blair finally arrived home an hour later than what she had said, and it wasn't exactly what she was expecting.

"Hey I'm home"

She walked through the door into an empty room and hearing loud yells from the kitchen.

"No. No! No!!!"

"Chuck?"

Blair asked puzzled.

"Blair you're early"

He coughed as he ran out of the kitchen.

"I'm an hour late, what's going on?"

Blair placed her purse on the table and walked over to Chuck.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter now"

He continued to cough.

"What's going on?"

She asked still clueless.

"I was..." He was embarrassed to admit what he was doing, but he couldn't lie. "I was cooking you dinner" Blair smiled in astonishment. "I'm sorry I think I broke the thing that cooks it and the chicken is burnt a little, but maybe we can save it"

Chuck tried to explain himself, and making himself out to be obviously not a whiz in the kitchen.

"Shut up"

Blair laughed and flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his while trying not to giggle.

"Did you hear the complete opposite of what I said?"

Chuck was confused.

"No I heard I just can't believe... You were making me dinner?"

There's a sentence she thought she'd never say.

"Yes. So hard to believe?"

He laughed along with her.

"Ha! Chuck Bass cooking? There's a sight I thought I'd never see"

She laughed as well.

"Yeah and you never will again"

He reassured her.

"Why were you doing it anyway?"

Chuck walked over to the table he had prepared all lovely as Blair hung her coat up.

"It doesn't matter now"

He mumbled.

"Now I know there was a reason, what is it?"

She knew Chuck wouldn't go to that much effort for no reason.

"I just wanted to cook you dinner"

He tried to convince her.

"Yeah right..." She laughed and then spotted the glass of already poured champagne. "Oh champagne too!" She spotted the sparking glass on the table.

"No Blair give me that!"

As she picked up the glass that glistened in the light it wasn't the champagne bubbles it was something else in the glass. Blair saw it. It was beautiful and rather large. Chuck muttered something under his breath as Blair pulled it out.

"Chuck..."

She gazed at the sparking, beautiful ring.

"I know you wanted it to be perfect and I've ruined it"

He tried his very best and he felt so angry for ruining everything. He just wanted to make Blair happy.

"Were you going to ask me to..."

Blair was still staring at the ring.

"Yes I was, I'm sorry. I've ruined for you, we can change it. Forget this, do it over again"

He tried to make it better, he knew Blair would be upset. It was hardly perfect.

"Yes"

Blair whispered.

"Okay where ever you want"

He nodded and agreed with anything she said.

"No I mean yes"

She corrected him and gave an answer to a question that didn't need to be asked.

"Anywhere you want Blair" He continued with his muttering. Until he paused and realized what she had said. "Yes?"

Blair jumped into his arms.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!! Million times yes!!" Every time she said yes she stopped to kiss him. "Put it on my finger" She stepped back and handed her the ring.

"Wait I need to do it right" He held onto the ring and dried it on his shirt while bending down on one knee. Blair smiled so hard and squeezed her eyes shut in disbelief, thinking that Chuck Bass she knew in high school, the kiss on the lips party Chuck Bass, the jerk Chuck Bass would never do this, but now she had to believe it. It was happening. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf will you make my life hell and be my wife?"

He laughed as Blair rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Really? This is so unexpected"

She laughed so much she was nearly in tears.

"Just answer the question Blair"

Chuck muttered.

"Yes! YES! YES!!"

Every time she said yes it got louder.

Chuck placed the ring on her finger and picked her hand up and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Blair"

She was crying, she had never been so happy in her entire life.

"I love you too so much. I'm sorry for everything" She felt she needed to apologize again.

"Stop apologizing. I forgive you and anything else you'll do in the future. I'll always forgive you. You are the most important thing in my life, in the world. I'd rather die than be without you"

These words he was saying were making Blair melt in his arms. All she could do now was sequel one last time and screaming out,

"Oh my God! I'm going to be Mrs. Bass!!"

TO BE CONTINUED... (With epilogue)

A/N: Oh my Gosh! 10 pages in Office Writer that took, woah never written that much before. I can not believe I've finished well nearly the epilogue will be up in quick succession of this chapter and I'm thinking or just hoping that the ending makes you all happy, and I know I had that Dan/Katie/Blair scene but I just had too, I wanted Blair to be their Godmother so I had to make it happen. I hope everyone is okay with that, but anyway I hope you've all enjoyed this story and please do let me know what you thought of the ending and the story overall. I'd really appreciate your opinions and what you think I could do to improve my writing for my next fiction because I will defiantly be writing more.

Thank you so much I'll leave a more detailed thank you on the epilogue.


	22. Epilogue: Princesses wear headbands

A Million Love Songs Later

A/N: Right so epilogue here it goes, I know predictable but what the hell – I love it!

Epilogue- Princesses wear Headbands

FIVE YEARS LATER.

Their penthouse apartment was covered in balloons of pink and purple. It was only her fourth birthday but Blair always thought it was worth making a fuss over. The living room was fill to the top with gifts, designer kids clothes, Oh wouldn't she look cute in them Blair thought as she folded them neatly on her bed while clearing up the Barbie dolls that had been left on the floor.

Scarlett Serena Bass was four today.

FOUR YEARS EARILER.

She was born on the 14th of February. That really annoyed Blair that her baby was going to ruin Valentine's day for her. But her daughter was always going to be her mother's daughter, one to be remembered. Being born on Valentine's day was going to see to that.

Chuck had gone off to work that day without a worry. Blair was fine. Bit grouchy but fine. She was always the same in the mornings. But that morning, February 13th was not going to be a normal day.

"Okay Blair calm down"

Serena tried to calm Blair down.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You have this to come" Blair yelled the loudest her voice would go at Serena who was also now ten weeks pregnant. Things had defiantly progressed in the last year. Another certain hot shot was back in town. Carter Baizen, and he hadn't wasted any time in getting 'to know' Serena again and one too many wild party nights had lead to this, and not being the fatherly type he had obviously panicked and ran away, but a few days of being AWOL he returned knowing he had to do right by Serena and his unborn child. They were giving things a proper chance. After all they did make a wonderful couple. "Get me to the hospital now!!" Blair yelled hysterically.

"Okay I'll call an ambulance!"

Serena rushed to the phone and began to dial.

"And get me Chuck!"

"Okay"

Serena dialled Chuck first.

"Chuck? Where are you?"

"I'm at a meeting why?"

He whispered in an awkward voice knowing that all the other eyes in the room were staring at him.

"Blair's gone into Labour"

"What?!?! She can't have!! It's early"

"Okay listen to this"

Serena held the phone at Blair.

"CHUCK!!! I NEED YOU!!"

She screamed.

"I'm on my way"

He slammed the phone down and ran out of the conference room before he had a chance to explain what was going on, just leaving a group of puzzled business men around the conference table. He would have to leave Emily, his new PA, to explain.

He finally arrived at Belleview in no more than fifteen minutes later. It must have been some kind of record, but not that he was in any hurry. Of course he wanted to be there for the birth of his child but the abuse he was going to get from Blair was not going to be sweetest thing he'd ever hear.

"Blair!"

He followed the nurse into the room Blair was in, she was being comforted by Serena and another nurse.

"I HATE YOU!" Blair screamed as soon as she saw his face entering the room. Of course Chuck put this down to the labour pains and he rushed over to her side and kissed her forehead and held onto her hand. "Don't touch me!" She pulled away but then realizing she could at least make him suffer too. "Actually No give me your hand"

"What?"

He tried to get away knowing her plan but if Blair wanted a hand, she would have one.

"Give me your hand!"

She grabbed a hold of his hand anyway and squeezed it so hard, hoping that he was getting some of her pain.

"Awww!! Blair! You're killing me"

"What do you think you've done to me!!"

She finally let go of his hand and threw it away as she broke down in tears.

"Okay I'm sorry, just breathe"

Chuck now felt guilty, but they had warned them of all the different emotions that happens during pregnancy in the antenatal classes. God how he wished they hadn't gone to them.

"Don't tell me what to do"

She snapped at him as Chuck caught a glimpse of Serena trying not to giggle on the other side of the room.

"Just breathe Blair, slowly"

The nurse repeated what Chuck had said and Blair just followed exactly.

"You listen to her"

Chuck muttered under his breath.

"She has the drugs!"

Another eight very painful hours for both Chuck and Blair before their baby was finally born.

14th of February.

Three seventeen am.

Six pounds, eleven ounces.

Baby girl Bass was born.

As Serena and the nurses gave Chuck and Blair a moment alone with their daughter. Blair cradled her baby in her arms, wrapped in a pink cotton blanket one of the two they had bought. They had decided to not know what was the sex of the baby was until the very last moment. A pink and a blue blanket and it was the pink that was going to be used.

Blair gazed down at her daughter sleeping quietly in her arms and every other second turning to Chuck.

"I don't hate you" Blair smiled over at him and then gazed back at her baby. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Chuck moved closer to his girls and kissed them both on the forehead. "What do you want to name her?"

Chuck turned to Blair and asked that very important question. They would both have a say but it was always going to be Blair who got the last word or so Chuck thought.

"You decide"

Blair smiled up at him.

"What?"

His eyes grew wider.

"You choose her name"

"No Blair, we both choose"

Chuck tried to reason with her because he knew whatever he chose Blair would pretend to like it but she probably wouldn't. He would have carried on that conversation but Blair was yawning every ten seconds and Chuck thought he better let her get some sleep.

"You get some sleep Blair, I'll hold my girl"

Blair handed her over to Chuck, as she turned over and tried to get some sleep he passed around the room holding her so tightly so scared he was going to do something wrong and be a horrible father right from the start. That was his worst nightmare to be like his father, not even wanting him- that was never going to happen he could not wait to be a father and hoping he would be the best there could be.

A few hours later Blair woke up around five am and they discussed names and one stood out for both of them. Chuck and Blair decided on Scarlett as a first name, and the second just came naturally to them. It was always going to be the name of someone who meant the world to them both and it was obviously going to be their best friend. Serena. Of course there was a debate whether she should be Waldorf-Bass or just Bass. Blair made a compromise and went with just Bass. It sounded better.

Blair was asleep the next day Serena came to visit. Chuck was in Blair's private room holding Scarlett in his arms and kissing her forehead every second and holding onto her tiny little fingers.

"Hey"

Serena put her head around the door.

"Hi"

Chuck spoke very quietly.

"Shall I come back later?"

Serena saw that Blair and Scarlett were asleep.

"No come in"

"Is the princess asleep?"

Serena grinned as she walked in.

"Which one?" Chuck laughed quietly. "Carter not with you?"

"No he's still away"

"He better be back soon, you wont want him to miss it"

"Oh he wont, We've got ages yet. So can I hold her?"

"Yeah sure"

Chuck agreed handing over his beautiful newborn just as she opened her tiny, brown eyes.

"She's beautiful. She has your eyes, and your nose... She's all you Chuck"

"I hope not. I'd rather her be like Blair than me"

"What's her name?"

Serena held onto her hand with only one finger.

"Scarlett"

Chuck answered.

"That's a gorgeous name, oh Scarlett Bass"

"Serena"

"Yeah?"

She thought it was question.

"No that's her middle name. Scarlett Serena Bass"

Serena's jaw fell open and she nearly dropped Scarlett hearing what Chuck was saying.

"After me?"

"Yeah"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because Blair and I thought we needed a name of someone we love and who means a lot to us. It could not be anyone else"

Serena smiled over at him and walked over with Scarlett and kissed his cheek and hugged him, nearly in tears and thanked him so much for that great honour.

From now whatever happened, she would always play a part in Scarlett's life.

FOUR YEARS LATER.

"Scarlett clean your mouth, chocolate all over it"

"Sorry Mama"

She said while putting on that gorgeous smile of hers that made Blair feel so guilty for telling her off, but hearing those words just made Blair jump into another world. But before she had a chance for any more thinking the tiny tearaway was pulling at her dress.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Mama when is Daddy coming home?"

She smiled so as not to disappoint her daughter.

"He'll be back soon sweetie"

She picked her up and held her beautiful girl in her arms "and he's going to bring you the best gifts ever".

Scarlett was ecstatic.

"Really?"

Blair nodded. "Yay!"

She shouted and hugged her mother tightly until Blair put her down and she ran away on her tiny little feet until they carried her back to Blair's view. "Oh Mama do you like my headband?"

Blair took a closer look and her mouth opened wide.

"That's mine!"

Scarlett giggled hysterically until she said.

"I know isn't it pretty, it's my thing now"

Blair could not help but smile. Scarlett Bass was defiantly going to be the next Blair Waldorf.

"That's my girl."

Yes Scarlett was really her mother's daughter.

A few minutes later it was time for the birthday song. But he still wasn't back. Blair began to feel angry there was no way Chuck would miss his daughter's birthday. Or would he? Things had been busy this month with work and with the economy being the way it was things weren't going to get any better for them. He did what he had to do to give his girls the best life they could have.

Their maid brought out the huge cake that was specially made for the event with four candles standing with the flame burning on each one. She had the cake to Blair who carried out the cake for her baby girl to make a wish. She lay the cake on the table and all the party guests began to sing Happy Birthday just as they did Scarlett shut her eyes really tight and held onto Blair's hand and made a wish. Just as she did, her father arrived home.

"Daddy!"

Scarlett shouted as her little voice travelled across the room. "My wish came true"

They both smiled, Scarlett jumped to the floor and as fast as her legs could carry her, sje ran over to her father and held him tightly around his neck. Blair smiled as she gazed over. She knew he wouldn't miss their birthday.

"Sorry I'm late baby"

Chuck answered them while scuffing up her hair. Scarlett answered him with the biggest smile ever.

"It's okay Daddy, Mama said you wouldn't miss my birthday and Mommy never lies"

"No she doesn't". He agreed and gazed over at his beautiful wife he could see the joy on her face.

"Where's my presents?" Scarlett asked, she really was a spoilt brat.

"Wow, that didn't take long did it?"

He chuckled but at the same time whispered in her ear and her expression was that of excitement and shock she ran into the hall where Chuck had left a mountain of gifts.

"What did you say?"

Blair said strolling over to him.

"I told her, her gifts are out there, sorry I was late"

She smiled.

"Don't worry you made it, that's all that matters"

He smiled back at her and they both had that long awaited hello kiss.

The party was coming to an end. All the children were filled up with party food and all the parents just wanted to go home and relax.

"Blair, we're leaving now so thanks for having us"

Katie tried to keep a hold of Zac and Grace who wanted to stay and play.

"Oh Dan, Katie you're leaving?"

Blair looked disappointed, all of the others had left but she didn't mind if Katie and Dan were to stay, they spent most days together so she was used to having them around all the time.

"Yeah, You know these two Blair if we don't get them home now we never will"

Kaite responded.

"Oh okay, thanks for coming. We'll see you next Friday then"

"Yeah sure, Zac, Grace lets go"

"But Mom we want to stay and play"

"No we've got to get home"

But the answer was not what the Humphrey kids wanted to hear. Katie was always the firm parent Dan could never say no to those little faces so Katie was left in charge, but even though their kids had everything they wanted Dan would never go as far as to spoil them, he knew they were going to grow up to be Upper East Siders but they would never be spoilt beyond reasoning.

"Okay lets go guys"

Dan said as he kissed Blair on the cheek goodbye. Scarlett hugged Grace so tight, she was her best friend. Dan and Blair shared a smile as their daughters hugged goodbye. Seeing Grace and Scarlett being so close reminded Blair of herself and Serena it was a shame she couldn't make it. Then all four could be together. Seeing Grace, Zac, Scarlett and Jake together was like looking into the past, they would be the new mini Non-Judging breakfast club. But she was on a trip to Paris and flying with a three year old could be a bit of a job. Katie and Dan waved goodbye and lead the Humphrey family out of their house. They were the last to leave.

As Blair took some free time to relax and pamper herself with a relaxing bath Scarlett sat on the couch next to her father watching a dvd she had gotten as one of her many gifts from Chuck.

"You okay baby?"

She shrugged.  
"Ugh...It's all good"

He laughed,

"Where did you hear... Never mind"

For a minute both sat silent until there was a knock at the door and Scarlett's favourite aunt entered.

"Hello... I haven't missed the party have I?"

Scarlett's mouth dropped wide open and she shouted, "Aunty Serena!"

Scarlett jumped off the couch and ran over to Serena and grabbed tightly onto her leg.

"Hey Scarlett, did you have a nice birthday?"

"Yeah it was the best. Daddy got me everything I wanted"

Serena turned to his direction and smiled,

"I bet he did"

Just after Serena had put her down Scarlett's other best friend came wondering in, Serena's little boy, Jake.

"Scarlett!"

He shouted and both hugged eachother. They were so adorable.

"Jakie!"

Scarlett held onto Jake's hand as Serena smiled on at them.

"Go on Jake say happy birthday to Scarlett"

"Happy birthday"

The cute little boy said as he tried to push the huge purple box that held Scarlett's gift. She ripped the paper off with a little help from Jake.

It was a huge handmade doll's house, she had told Serena she always wanted one and whatever Scarlett wanted Serena would get it for her. She loved to spoiler her too.

Serena and Chuck spent some time chatting and were later joined by Blair leaving Jake and Scarlett on the couch watching the movie until they both fell asleep.

Leaving Serena having to debate whether to wake him up.

"Stay Serena you can have the guest room"

Blair offered then there was no reason to get Jake up. Serena agreed and carried Jake up to one of the many, many guest rooms.

Chuck was going to do the same with Scarlett and put her to bed but she was such a light sleeper, she woke instantly.

"Jakie is my boyfriend Daddy"

She said as she woke up.

"Really?"

He was trying not to laugh and Blair could tell she slapped him in the stomach while grinning. She was starting young.

"Yeah, All the girls at school love him but he said I'm the best one"

He picked her up in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You are the best one..."

"Yeah. Do you think Jakie liked my dress today?"

Scarlett asked looking at Chuck and Blair waiting for the answer she wanted to hear.

"How could he not? You looking so pretty"

Chuck answered.

"Just like Mama right?"

She grinned cheekily. She was so clever even at four she could tell everything, she picked up on everything. Chuck always commented on how beautiful Blair looked every morning before going to work.

"Right"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy you're the best in the whole world"

He never thought he could feel this much love for another human being besides Blair. His little girl the most important thing in the world. Just as she said this she gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose and both did their special nose rub. Only they did that. But hearing her say that he was the best in the world made him feel so proud of what he had achieved, his worst nightmare was that he would turn out like Bart. Not caring about anyone, only work. Never giving a second thought to his child but Scarlett had just reassured him he was never going to be Bart Bass.

"I love you Daddy"

His smiled grew he had never felt loved apart from when he was with Blair now he had the most beautiful little girl in the whole world who loved her Mom and Dad more than anything. It was like a something he had never felt before.

"I love you Scarlett Bass"

He held onto her and as she lay her head on his shoulder he stroked her little pigtails and kissed her goodnight.

"Scarlett Serena Bass". She corrected his mistake. Now how could anyone not love such an adorable little princess she was his whole world. She was a Daddy's girl...Now why does that sound familiar?

A few hours after Serena had put Jake to bed and had turned in herself that left Anna the maid to tidy up. She was good but she was no Dorota.

Blair entered Scarlett's perfectly pink room. She was fast asleep her long brown hair which mirrored her mothers flew on one side of her head as she slept she held tight onto her teddy bear, the one she had named Ice cream. Weird they thought at the time but there was an explanation. It came that morning when Scarlett asked her father "what was the best thing in the world Daddy" and he had answered, "you are sweetie" and she had answered back "well for me is Ice cream". Oh how they laughed that day. Blair tucked Scarlett in also and kissed her goodnight before leaving and entering her own room.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah, fast asleep"

She took off her robe and hung it on the back of the door and climbed into bed next to him. As soon as she did he kissed her. She smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just wanted too"

It was things like this that made her cherish the life she had and the life she had chosen. She smiled as he got back to reading his documents. She gazed at him and pulled him towards her and she kissed him back. He took a hold of her hair and undid the plait, her hair fell down her back onto her shoulders. Their passionate embrace continued until she placed her hands around his neck and spoke,

"I love you Chuck"

"I love you too"

Yes today was the birthday of the Scarlett Serena Bass. It had been five years since Blair had turned her back on the easy life with Nate and was living the dream she'd had since she was eighteen and if he was honest he had too. It was then realised by Blair that it did matter all the history that they had. The summer in Vermont, that one night of temptation, the envy she had felt but if the end result was what she had today, it was all worth it.

THE END

A/N: Oh my Gosh! So hopefully I wrote Scarlett okay, but it mostly wrote it's self, my six year old cousin has said some of this stuff so she inspired me with most of it, and I had to make Serena pregnant cos I wanted like a Mini-NJBC with Jake, Scarlett, Zac and Grace. and I really adore Serena/Carter so I thought that would be perfect. So I can't believe I've finished! God it only seemed like yesterday I started it. So I hope you liked my whole story I put really loads of time into this so please leave me your comments and tell me if you liked the ending or whatever else you want to say, I appreciate all comments. Thank you so much to everyone who always read and commented. Thank you all so much! Love you all!

P.S – This story is dedicated to the ones who always comment never fail to tell me how great it is and always make me feel better about my writing.

So for the FoGG girls Carrie & Margot! Love you girls- Thank you so much for all the comments every single chapter since I've known you girls! Xoxo

And too GGirl_CB4BW -Ever since the first chapter you have always commented and been so very wonderful with me! I really appreciate it so so much!

And finally to all the reviewers- Where ever you started reading from I loved all the comments I got! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story!

Thank you so much!

xoxo


End file.
